I WANT TO BELIEVE 2013
by Combo Ninos Virtuales
Summary: Capitulo 49: la casa oscura, un lugar caótico
1. Capítulo 31 -En la Vida Pasada

_**DISCLAIMER**__: Los Combo niños y sus personajes por ley, no nos pertenecen, al usarlos en este relato no significa que queramos sacar provecho de ello, pero si divertirnos un rato_

_NOTA DE AUTOR… _

_Hola… pocas palabras en el dia de hoy:_

_1.- gracias a quienes nos han dejado un comentario… y un bu a quienes se han portado mal… recuerden que lo que nos deseen. Se les regresara al triple… _

_2.- la historia mas abajo esta inspirada en una leyenda, espero que les guste… Idea de Lupis el haberla incluido, yo solo hice la adaptación_

_4.- ya nos vamos a portar bien… y no es por temor a nada… ¡ya me cansé de estar poniendo el "disclaimer " a cada rato!_

_3.- ¡Gracias a todos por seguirnos!_

I WANT TO BELIEVE

Capítulo 31: EN LA VIDA PASADA

**Bueno, después de limpiar el desastre que provocó Paco, Todos nos reunimos nuevamente ante nuestros maestres y el gran Itzamná, que aquí entre nos, ya lo sentíamos como nuestro abuelo… Leo y Cinza aún no estaban con nosotros, supusimos que como ellos no eran parte del entrenamiento, por eso no estaban presentes…**

- Muy bien, chicos, todos ya saben como manifestar y controlar su elemento, ahora lo que sigue es la practica por parejas para poder combinar sus elementos…- **dice el maestre Grinto**

- deben saber que aún a pesar de ser elementos que parecieran contrarios, se pueden usar juntos para dar efectos deseados.- dice el maestre Patiña

- cada elemento es importante, eso ya lo saben, pero combinarlos pueden llegar a ser un arma realmente poderosa…así pues, cada elemento tiene una misión o propósito secundario para el que también puede ser usado… así pues, Azul, dime de que manera puede el viento tener una misión o razón secundaria, ¿con que otro objetivo puede ser usado el viento?...- **pregunta Celeste**

**Azul se puso un poco nerviosa… jamás pensamos que nos harían preguntas… personalmente creo que esa situación nos incomodó a todos, pues aparte del esfuerzo que hicimos para manifestar el elemento, ahora teníamos que lidiar con preguntas que en realidad ni idea teníamos de la respuesta… Azul titubeó un poco pero al fin, después de unos minutos intentó hablar…**

**- **Yo.. creo que… el viento solo**…**

- piensa bien, ¿cómo es que puedes oírme?- **le dijo el maestre Grinto… ella se puso a pensar nuevamente y después pareciera que se le prendió el foco y se emocionó… y ya conocen a Azul cuando se emociona…**

**- ¡Ya sé!...** La misión del viento es comunicar, el viento juega un papel importante en la comunicación al transmitir por medio de el las ondas sonoras y poderlas escuchar…- **los maestres sonríen…**

- Así es, Azul, la misión del viento es transmitir… la de comunicar y transportar pero en el caso de ustedes, es el poder conectarse con los demás desde su interior con el pensamiento, aprovechando esa energía para decirle a los otros lo que esta sucediendo… así pues, la misión de los demás elementos es:

- Serio, ¿cual crees que es la misión de la tierra?- **le pregunta Patiña a Serio interrumpiendo a Grinto… Serio se puso nervioso al escuchar su nombre…**

**- **no sé maestre… ¿dar vida?... ehm… enterrar todo… - **decía el tratando de adivinar…**

- no Serio, pero por ahí vas... solo haz un esfuerzo y une cada cosa de lo que has dicho…- **Serio se pone a pensar, pero en las palabras que le dijo Patiña… una palabra salió a resonar en su memoria… "UNE… UNIR… Serio… unificar", quien hablaba era en realidad su guardiana, Alagom… aún vacilante, el habló con timidez…**

- ¿U-unir?

- Así es, Serio, unir y avanzar… la misión de la tierra en este caso, es la unificación, cada elemento puede llegar a unirse con otro o incluso los 4, puesto que ustedes son parte de la tierra y la tierra lo es de cada uno de ustedes, ustedes la pisan, colocan sus pies sobre su superficie para poder avanzar en sus propósitos. Los árboles y las plantas están entre la tierra llegando a crear bosques y selvas…

- ¿y el del Agua, Pilar? – **le pregunta cabeza… Pilar se pone a pensar, pero pareciera que no se le ocurre nada mas que en peces**…- ¿Qué sucede cuando hay un rió?, ¿Que hay entre los continentes?... ¿Cómo los identificas?- pilar se pone un dedo cerca de la comisura de su boca y empieza a morderse una uña… en eso muerde la uña y ella observa la uña rotan, entonces ella agarra la uña y la arranca separándola del resto… en eso resuena una voz dentro de sus pensamientos… "separar… deshacer… destruir…" ella se pone feliz…

- ¡Separar!... ¡el agua separa los continentes!

- así es… la misión del agua es separar, deshacer…

- y tu, Paco… ¿cual crees que sea la misión del fuego?... le pregunta el maestre Grinto… la verdad, pensamos que Paco no podría dar la respuesta, pero creo que a todos nos sorprendió… después de rascarse la cabeza… habló…

- yo creo que… que… la misión del fuego es la transformación…

- así es, la misión del fuego es la transformación, el fuego es el único elemento que puede provocar que una cosa se convierta en otra… así que hay que aprender saber cuando es el momento ideal para poder utilizarlo…

- pero… entonces… ¿cual sería la misión del quinto elemento?…

- la misión del quinto elemento es la materialización… o como en el caso de Serio… la unificación… el quinto elemento puede dar materia a lo que solo es una esencia… un cuerpo sin forma además de unir lo que pareciera imposible: como el fuego con el agua, sin que uno elimine al otro elemento…

-¡vaya!... **exclamamos todos…**- lástima que ni Cinza ni Leo estén aquí para que escucharan esto…

- por cierto, ¿donde están Leo y Cinza?- **pregunta Pilar…**

- digamos que ellos tienen algunas cosas que deben terminar aún…- **dice Itza… en eso… de entre la espesura de la selva que estaba cerca de donde estabamos… salen unos jóvenes que se dirigen hasta donde estamos… ambos venían sonrientes, felices y tomados de la mano… ella venia con una túnica y una corona de flores blancas… el venia vestido de blanco con un pantalón holgado y una playera del mismo color… en sus manos había un cordón blanco entrelazado…** - ¡Hola!- **exclamaron los dos… todos nos les quedamos viendo sin decir nada… excepto Itzamná que los veía con una amplia sonrisa…**

- ¡vaya!, creo que han terminado con su misión… ¿cierto, chamacos?- **les dijo Itza… dejándonos a todos perplejos…**

- ¿Quiénes son ellos?- **Dice Paco, con cara de sorpresa al ver a la pareja que acababa de llegar…**

- Paco… ¿No me reconoces?- **le dice ella … Paco pone cara de "no"**

- Chicos… somos nosotros… - **le dice el muchacho** –

- ¿Leo…? ¿Cinza…?- **les dice Pilar después de un rato de mirarlos… los jóvenes asienten con la cabeza…**

- Pero…¿que sucedió con ustedes?

- Si, se ven… diferentes, ¿acaso crecieron?- **Dice Paco mientras no parecía tener idea de que sucedía, al igual que los demás**…

- Bueno básicamente si, pero no exactamente… Lo que sucede, es que el señor Itzamná, nos dió el privilegio de recuperar nuestra edad por así decirlo y recuperar nuestro tiempo perdido.

- ¿?

- Les di el cuerpo que deben tener según su edad real… - **Les contesta Itzamná al ver que no habían entendido que dijo Leo…**

- ¡Aaaahh!

- ¡Samare!….¿Ves, para que usas palabras que nadie va entender**!…- le reclama un poco Itzá a Leo… mientras los chicos se resisten a las risitas por la tonada de la expresión que había dicho Itza…**

- Bueno, agradecemos lo que ha hecho por nosotros señor Itzá… - **le dice Cinza y jalándo a Leo se acerca a Itza… y levantan las manos entrelazadas por el cordón blanco…**- ¿Nos haría el honor?- **les dicen ambos… Itza ata el cordón… y les dice…** - ¡hecho!... ahora todo es oficial… después de todo, no iba a permitir que en esta cuarta vez que me los encuentro el final de ustedes dos fuera que no estuvieran juntos como en las otras ocasiones…

-¿Cuarta vez?- **pregunta Leo**

-**¿**Como en las otras veces?-** le cuestiona Cinza**

- ¿De que está hablando?- **Le** **preguntan ambos extrañados…**

- ¿Acaso no me recuerdan?

- ¿?

- Eso imaginé…Estos chamacos de ahora, ya no recuerdan a la gente mayor e importante… - **decía Itzá mientras caminaba hacía una roca para sentarse y ponerse cómodo. – Verán, **Yo he tenido la suerte de encontrármelos desde hace más de mil años… la última vez que me los encontré fué hace… 576 años con 2 semanas 5 días, 6 horas 10 minutos y 39 segundos…

- ¿Como es que recuerda todo eso?… - **le susurra Serio a Azul pensando que Itzá no se dió cuenta…**

- Tal vez sea viejo pero no significa que no recuerde y sea preciso. Pensé que en esta ocasión no tendría que intervenir como la última vez que los vi, casi, casi… no se quedaban juntos, jovenazos…

- ¿Porqué? ¿Qué ocurrió? - **Pregunta Azul que estaba intrigada como los demás…**

- Bien, bien… les contaré que sucedió en aquella ocasión- **todos nos acercamos mas para poder escuchar mejor.**

- ¡Solo faltarían palomitas para que esto estuviera mejor!… **dice Pilar emocionada por la historia que Itza iba a contar.. -** ¡ con lo que me encantan las historias!

- La vez que me los encontré nacieron y vivieron aquí, ya saben que en las vidas pasadas pueden vivir en otro lugar, en otro cuerpo etc…

- Sí señor, siga, siga…

- Bueno, Cinza en esa ocasión se llamaba Uyich-uj que significa ojos de luna…

- ¿Y porqué tenía ella ese nombre?- **pregunta Serio**

- Sí, suena extraño pero el significado debe ser por algo bueno, no? - **Dijo Pilar que estaba emocionada por una historia**

- bueno, sus padres le pusieron así porque el día en que tú, Cinza o debo decir Uyich-uj, naciste… fué durante una noche cuando la luna era muy grande…

- Es decir luna llena? **- le pregunta Azul…**

- ¬¬… si pero no me interrumpas chamaquita…

- Esta bien, Usted perdone…

- Bueno como iba diciendo… la luna grande te iluminó cuando naciste pero instantes después de que naciste, ocurrio algo que no es muy usual… en ese momento ocurrio el chi'ibal-uj y la luna se oscureció…

- Espere… espere… ¿que es el chibalon…chibuja o esa cosa?…- **le preguntó Paco un tanto confundido…**

- Es chi'ibal-uj muchachito ignorante y es lo que ustedes nombran en español como eclipse de luna…

- Si Paco, uj es luna, aunque no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo se decía eclipse- **le dice Azul tratando de explicarle…**

- Si estas en lo correcto niña… bueno seguiré… La luna se oscureció esa noche en que naciste , es por eso que tus ojos tenían una particularidad muy rara entre los humanos: de día eran negros, pero cuando todo se oscurecía se tornaban a un color de sak boox, que es lo que ustedes conocen como grisaséco.

- como el color de ojos de ella…- **dice Serio**

- ¬¬… Recuerdo como la gente solía describir a Cinza ya que ella llamaba la atención porque era muy hermosa… en el día era simpática, graciosa y ágil y en las noches tranquila y muy ceremoniosa… como la pequeña dzunúun o colibrí como le decían de cariño, fresca y sencilla como las gotas de rocío… Leo se llamaba Dzul-ak'Abe'

-¡Señor espere déjeme adivinar… - **le dijo Azul levantando la mano y tratando de detener el relato de Itzamná… - **dzul es caballero y ak'abe' es una variación de ak'ab que es noche asi que significa caballero nocturno… estoy en lo correcto?

- Si niña si, estás en lo correcto.

- ¿Y porque se llamaba asi?

- Porque laos nombres de ese entonces se tomaban del linaje social, es decir, la familia de Leo era de un linaje humilde así que el termino era Dzul porq no podían ponerle kin nombre, que era reservado para los "señores" reyes, príncipes, o comerciantes ya que Leo era considerado como un joven valeroso, fuerte, estupendo cazador y tenaz de corazón. En fin… Dzul-ak'abe' tenía 3 veces 8 cuando conoció a Uyich-uj…

- Entonces tenía… 1,2… 24 años de edad? - **Le preguntó Serio un tanto dudoso…**

- Si, el tenía 24.

- Y tu mi Uyich-uj – **le dice a Cinza…** - tenías 4 veces 6 cuando tu lo viste por primera vez.

- Es la misma edad cierto?- **Le preguntó Pilar**

- Si, ambos eran jóvenes al conocerse. En fin… Leo, o debería decir Dzul-ak'abe', cuando miraste por primera vez a Uyich-uj cerraste los ojos y te apretaste el pecho con ambas manos donde está el corazón… y tu Uyich-uj tenías una sonrisa que iluminaba tu rostro y que intimidaría a cualquier rayo de sol, cuando viste a Uyich-uj … tu corazón tembló de alegría. En ese entonces el lenguaje gestual era la forma de demostrar lo que se sentía, si se correspondía lo entenderías perfectamente sin decir nada…en fin Solían encontrarse en las noches claras cerca de las tranquilas aguas de un cenote que eran iluminadas por la luz de la luna… en la noche, entre la espesa selva no podían verse, pero Dzul-ak'abe' podía distinguir los ojos tan únicos de Uyich-uj.

- ¡Qué hermosa historia!…- **decía Pilar imaginándose todo lo que Itza les estaba contando**

- Ahora viene lo que echó todo por la borda.. Uyich-uj ya estaba destinada por su padre a un joven que tenía la edad de 4 veces 7 , un hombre muy hábil, fuerte excelente guerrero hijo de un rico comerciante, su nombre era Dzul-kin, significa caballero sol, Uyich-uj no quería casarse con él, porque su corazón le pertenecía a Dzul-ak'abe', pero su padre solo quería lo mejor para ella en lugar de su felicidad. A pesar de todo lo bueno que pudiese ser Dzul-kin era muy orgulloso de si mismo, pensaba que merecía lo que quiesiese, que Uyich-uj era como un "premio"

- HEY, ESO SE ME HACE MUY FAMILIAR…

- pilaar..

- esta bien, bromeo…

- Dzul-ak'abe' creía que no era merecedor del corazón de una joven tan bella como ella, y que no le agradaría a su padre ya que no podía competir contra el hijo de un rico comerciante. Pero a pesar de eso le dedicaba poemas y sé que no a perdido del todo su toque… recuerdo uno de tus poemas, por la sencillez de palabra pero de pensamiento profundo…

Tu láakal oknajk'iin

Ku kóojo tin xikin a jats'ust k'aay,

U kimal óolal a puksik'al ka k'itik,

Tia'al a náaysik yóol ka'ana'an jkolnáal.

Kin bin in kaxtik a yakunaj,

Je bix juntúul chan paal,

Ku k'áatik u yo'och,

Ken u yu'ub wi'ij.

Yaakun tumen léeylie'

Jats'ust sáasil ak'abe'.

- ¿?

- si ya se… la Traducción :

Cada atardecer,

Viene a mis oídos tu hermoso canto,

Esparces la alegría de tu corazón,

Apaciguas el cansancio del campesino.

Ando en busca del amor,

Como si fuera un niño,

Quien pide de comer,

Al tener hambre.

Te amaré por siempre,

Hermosa luz nocturna.

- si, es cierto, es muy bonita…- **dice Azul…**

- bueno, pues pasaron los días y cada vez estaba más cerca el día de la boda, ambos estaban tristes, porque el destino los junto y los alejó, asi que metí mi cuchara y a trabajar se ha dicho…

- Que hiz, Sr. Itzamná- **pregunta Pilar…**

- bueno, cuando el sacerdote que los casaría me dió las ofrendas para dar mi permiso le dí un mensaje en el que decía porque no podían contraer nupcias, porque traería mala suerte en su matrimonio, el sacerdote se los dijo y muy cobardemente para no perder su poder y riqueza Dzul-kin decidió no casarse con Uyich-uj… así que ustedes pudieron estar juntos, como hasta ahora.

- ¡Que bueno terminó todo bien en esa historia!- **dice Azul…cuando justo en ese momento sin querer Serio puso su mano sobre la de Azul que se encontraba en el pasto, inmediatamente la quito pero ambos se sonrojaron…**

- No es solo una historia… eso fue de la vida real…

- y ¿cual era el mensaje , señor Itzamná?...- **pregunta Pilar**

-¿Que mensaje?

- El que le dio al sacerdote… **- le pregunta con curiosidad Cinza…**

- Era el siguiente:

Le uj'a mu tia'al ma' a kin, wa ma u tia'al ak'ab.

- la luna no es del día, sino le pertenece a la noche…- dicen Cinza y Leo…

CONTINUARÁ….

PD DE AUTOR: extrañaba poner… CONTINUARA… JAJAJA… ¡que alivio!


	2. Capítulo 32 Una Visita al Pasado

DISCLAIMER… ¿saben que? HOY NO HAY DISCLAIMER! Ya lo puse en el 31! y es valido para todos los capítulos RESTANTES… los privilegios del "uno tras otro" jejeje…

NOTA DE AUTOR…

1.- Este es un capítulo especial, no por su contenido, sino porque la madrecita de Lupis hizo una pequeña intervención en él ayudándonos con una traducción al idioma maya, Señora, Gracias por apoyar el relato, gracias a usted hemos podido dar un toque especial a toda la historia…y hemos tratado de dar más importancia a nuestros antepasados.

2.- Gracias a quienes nos siguen, y doble agradecimiento a quienes nos dejan un comentario… espero q con la modalidad "una tras otra" sea mejor poder seguir la historia…cualquier sugerencia, no duden en hacérnosla saber.

Como saben, la historia esta modificándose constantemente, en cualquier momento podemos hacer un cambio de 360 grados pero aún que eso sucediera, la historia regresará a su trama original, no importa como le hagamos… así que si alguien tiene una idea, por mas loca que parezca, pueden hacérnosla llegar .

¡Ahhh! algo que se me había pasado… Lupis hizo un video de Cinza y Leo en la página de Youtube; como el fanfiction no permite poner las direcciones, les sugerimos que solo pongan en el buscador Cinza y Leo y podrán encontrar el video: es una animación que ella hizo sobre unas estrellas. Por favor, déjen un comentario…Gracias…

Por si acaso, de todas formas dejo el link y si no funciona, estará del video estará en la pagina del perfil de combo Niños Virtuales.

LINK: www. youtube. com/watch?v=se6ZB27Cisk 

¡(quiten espacios entre caracteres!

Truco para que el fanfiction no me lo borre:

wwww youtube punto com (/) watch?v= se6ZB27Cisk ( borres espacios y supriman las palabras q no deben ir

Haxta Pronto…

Combo Niños Virtuales.

**I Want To B****elieve**

**Capítulo 32.- Una Visita al Pasado**

-Bueno después de haber escuchado esa historia me alegra que estemos juntos nuevamente…- **dice Cinza**

- si, pero esta vez ya no hay algo que nos separe… - **le Leo dice señalando las manos entrelazadas por el cordón**.- esto significa que mi alma está atada a la tuya

- que alegría de que al fin hayas comprendido eso… Señor Itza… tengo una inquietud…- **le dice Cinza**

- dime niña, ¿que inquietud es esa?

- ¿permaneceremos así? ¿Con nuestra edad verdadera?

- si ustedes así lo quieren

- pero así no podremos pelear con los combo niños… o ¿si?

- pues no… creo que no…

- entonces, si no es mucha molestia… ¿podría regresarnos a la edad de 11 años?

- si, después de todo… así nos conocimos.. – **le dice Leo mirando a Cinza y guiñándole el ojo**

- bueno, veremos eso mas adelante, porque aprovechando que ya están sentados aquí… todos juntos… hay algo que creo debemos hablar… de Ah Puch… nadie sabe como es, ni de que forma tiene… ni siquiera saben que es lo que hace o donde lo pueden encontrar

- es cierto…estamos tan ocupados en entrenar y aprender para poder combatirlo que ni siquiera sabemos como es en realidad…- **dice azul…**

- ¿nos podría contar como es?

- Bueno… Ah Puch es un ser maligno… sanguinario, despiadado… simboliza a la mismísima muerte… es un ser tan grotesco que con solo mirarlo uno quisiera morir…. **– nos dice Celeste**…

- vaya…- **exclama Paco, en Eso Pilar se levanta para tomar agua de la fuente cuando ve a una rana por ahí… ella la mira y la comienza a perseguir… sin darse cuenta llega a una cueva escondida entre la vegetación… la ranita salta a una pequeña fuente toda sucia y llena de lama, pareciera olvidada en esa pequeña cueva… Pilar la revisa y observa una imagen e inscripciones todas enlamadas además de suciedad, telarañas y polvo, ella lo limpia un poco para poder ver mejor mientras escucha lo que dice Itzamná…**

- supongo que es el momento adecuado para poder hablar de mi antitésis…

- ¿antitésis?

- Si, se refiere a que es lo contrario de lo que es el señor Itza…

- así es… Ah Puch representa todo lo contrario a lo que yo soy, mientras yo represento el bien y a la vida…

- él representa el mal y a la muerte.- **dice Azul sacando su divino berry**… - es un divino de primera clase y el jefe de los demonios divinos, reina sobre el más bajo de los nueve mundos subterráneos del Xibalbá, llamado Mictlán, Ah Puch es una deidad malévola. Su figura está asociada frecuentemente con el dios de la guerra y de los sacrificios humanos, y sus constantes compañeros son el perro y el ave Moán (la lechuza) considerados como criaturas de mal agüero y de muerte. En ocasiones se le denomina "Señor del noveno Infierno" o "El destructor de mundos"…

- ¿terminaste, chamaquita?- **le dice Itza mirándolo un poco molesto, Azul se apena**…

- eh… si, Sr… lo siento…- **le dice mientras con una sonrisa una gotita de sudor se hace presente en su frente…**

- Bueno, como iba diciendo, Azul tiene razón Ah Puch es el jefe de los demonios del Xibalbá o inframundo, su mundo se llama Mictlán y se encuenta en el noveno infierno, el de mas difícil acceso por que el odia tener q subir a la superficie, pero cuando lo hace es para dar desolación y muerte… por lo general una vez cada 268 años, cuando ciertas condiciones logran coincidir.

- ¿y que condiciones son esas?

- bueno, son condiciones terribles… primero, debe cumplirse el tiempo, segundo, debe conseguir la sangre pura y casta de una alma pura y virginal y tercero, una alineación planetaria… dichas condiciones se cumplieron, como ustedes saben, hace poco… por eso es que está sucediendo todo esto…- un silencio se siente en este momento… cada uno sabe a lo que se refiere Itza, por eso no decimos nada…

-¿y como es, Señor?- **pregunta Paco**

- si, ¿Qué apariencia tiene?- **dice Serio, mientras Pilar sigue limpiando la estela que acaba de encontrar en la fuente abandonada… vió una imagen que le dió mucha curiosidad algo que parecía un esqueleto …**

- es un ser grotesco, tiene por cabeza una calavera, muestra las costillas desnudas y proyecciones de la columna vertebral, es prácticamente un esqueleto andante, si su cuerpo está cubierto de carne, ésta se ve hinchada y cubierta de círculos negros que sugieren la descomposición, tiene unos ornamentos en forma de cascabeles que anuncian su presencia. También es conocido como "kizin"

- el apestoso- **dice Leo…**

- ¡ya me imagino por que! – **dice Azul haciendo una mueca de asquerosidad… en eso, Pilar comienza a gritar-**

-¡oigan!... ¡aquí está!... ¡vengan!...- **comienza a decirnos Pilar desde adentro de la pequeña cueva… todos nos dirigimos hacia allá para ver porqué gritaba…-**

-¿Qué pasa pilar…?

- el ser que describieron… ¡aquí esta! En un dibujo que encontré…- **Grinto entra junto con Pilar y ella le muestra la estela que encontró con una inscripción y una serie de dibujos…**

-uhmm- **exclama el maestre Grinto y sale para decirnos que**…- hay una estela olvidada aquí, parece que esto les va a interesar demasiado…**dice quitando el montón de ramas que ocultaban la pequeña cueva… descubriendo la estela cincelada en la pequeña fuente toda sucia y abandonada. Leo y Cinza se acercan y limpian lo que se puede para después leer la inscripción…**- _húuchil chíikpahil juntúul ulub jach k'asa'an, ba'ale' u loots' u le kananóob… "hace mucho tiempo apareció un demonio muy malvado pero lo vencieron unos guardianes"-_

es una estela que simboliza el día de la lucha donde los guardianes vencieron a Ah Puch- dice Grinto…

- mmm… bueno… supongo que es el momento de que les hable de lo que sucedió tiempo atrás…

Hace Varios miles de baktunes atrás,

En este mismo lugar…

Un demonio divino fue liberado,

Pero por 4 guerreros fue capturado.

_Diciendo esto el cielo fue cambiando repentinamente, __fué como si __regresaran a otra época, todo parecía muy diferente,__el lugar había cambiado como si __hubieran vuelto al lugar donde todo había comenzado. __Se escuchaba__ el sonido del caracol que era como el grito de guerra, para no dejar que Ah Puch fuera el vencedor, era el aviso a la gente guerrera…._

El tiempo es circular, se va, pero regresa.

La guerra nos volverá a sorprender

Aquí, sin destino que ver

La ceiba gastó su sombra;

Y el cielo su amanecer.

Apostando nuestra humanidad,

Empeñando nuestra dignidad

para enfrentar a la maldad.

Palpita el corazón de la justicia.

El coraje de nuestra lucha y de lealtad

Pone en nuestras manos

Para matar a la muerte, la verdad y la habilidad.

La selva es nuestra hermana,

su espíritu interno nos ha obsequiado

Estamos dispuestos a defender,

A nuestra casa, a cambio de lo mas preciado.

Muchos fueron los llamados,

Solo 4 los seleccionados,

Por poseer un corazón sincero,

Sin algún tipo de interés,

aunque fuese sacrificio,

Todo para encerrar al demonio divino,

En una lucha sin cuartel…

Hurakan-ik del viento,

Guardián y poseedor de este elemento.

Controla los vientos de naciente a poniente,

Vientos del norte al sur,

Con su control de los vientos

vencieron a Ah puch.

_**Señalando a este antiguo guardíán el hacia el movimiento practicado que lo distinguía, el que ahora Azul aprendía, el giro de la mariposa o en maya: péepem u p'iirin súut (la mariposa gira) el poseedor del tótem del líikim o moan (lechuza), hacia unos giros espectaculares, con vientos huracanados, y al dejar de girar para caer en tierra firme, se observa en sus manos remolinos de viento, que va dirigiendo al demonio Ah puch. Golpes ventosos muy dolorosos, hacia su cuerpo descarnado y putrefacto. Descamandolo apu mas de lo ya pactado**_

Alaghom naom-lúum

También peleó contra Ah puch,

Nuestra madre tierra ella controla

Ella es guardiana y poseedora.

En esa guerra surgieron los puc,

Los puc son los cerros,

Levantamientos de tierra,

que llegan al cielo.

_**Con el viento en su cabello, levantaba plataformas de piedra que rodeaban al ser del mal, y otras plataformas alzaban a otro guardián, su espíritu estaba en Serio, quien el poder de dominar a la tierra tenia el secreto. Con sus giro de salto de martelo hacia volar a las piedras hacia Ah puch, y con el movimiento combinado de la Folha Seca. (Un movimiento parecido a la**__**tijereta**__**de futbol pero aterrizando con los piés de nuevo) esquivaba cada roca que Ah puch le lanzaba, y las piedras dominaba, por algo es ella de la tierra es la guardiana.**_

Él, kauil-káak,

Poseedor y guardián,

El fuego él ha de invocar.

El, junto con Hurakan-ik del viento,

Se creará un huracán de fuego.

Con su tótem en un enorme pecarí,

El se ha de convertir.

Un aura de fuego lo rodea

Y con su conversión,

su poder aumenta sin vacilación.

_Muy fuerte es, pero algo pretensioso llega a ser, piensa en ocasiones que mejor es, muy parecido a Paco resultó ser, pero al igual que él, a pesar de eso, su corazón de fuego, es tan grande como su ego._

_Con giros del relogio llamaradas de fuego lanza, para con una chuta na lúa, a su posición inicial regresar, y comenzar de nuevo a gingar._

De último sin perder importancia,

Chaac-ja del agua es guardiána y con gracia

Controla a los lagos y lagunas, ríos y mares

y de su acuática capacidad,

los cenotes surgieron por su gran habilidad,

Con esta guerrera del mar,

con su gran sagacidad

Lograron vencer al mal.

_**Ella surgió de las aguas cristalinas de un cenote, donde Pilar había caído desde la pirámide, con giros de la fonte, que Pilar ahora debía practicar día y noche, este movimiento hizo agujeros en la tierra pero sin hacer grietas. Con una barrera de agua se protege, y con su control no deja que el agua se disperse.**_

_**Columnas de agua se levantan, danzantes ante las ordenes de chaac-ja se preparan para unirse y formar un remolino, salidos del manto acuífero debajo de la piedra caliza que forma la tierra abriendose: las piedras se deslizan. Girando y girando y al demonio derrotando, esta tarea no es sencilla, se necesito de todos para ver si lo vencían**__._

Ellos fueron quienes aceptaron,

Su misión en encargo y lo lograron,

muy fuerte el sacrificio y muy largo el sufrimiento,

Pero el triunfo de la luz sobre la oscuridad fue su premio.

**Viendo todo esto que sucedía tomaron a conciencia la importancia del destino que los elegía, quienes fueron los primeros en aceptar su misión, que ahora en espíritu estaban dentro de su corazón, ellos los ayudaban, junto con ellos estaban, ellos eran sus guías pero solo usaban sus energías, ellos debían encontrar su poder interior, solo así podrían completar su misión: **

**Después de escuchar estas ultimas palabras, regresamos a la realidad…**

- Recuerden - **dice Itzamná**- que ustedes son que cumplen con este antiguo fragmento- **dice señalando en la imagen una pequeña frase: **_**in lak'ech a lak'en**_ - yo soy tú, y tú eres yo. - _**Diciendo esto parecía que dentro de nosotros había una voz repitiendonos esas palabras, eran las voces de los guardianes dentro de cada uno de nosotros. **_

- Ustedes y el espíritu dentro de ustedes son uno, están conectados, ustedes al igual que ellos, fueron elegidos entre tantos aquellos

_**Al finalizar toda esta visión al pasado Itzamná nos dió como último consejo:**_

- recuerden: como el espíritu cura, como el amor sana, como el árbol florece y como la vida perdura…Solo aquél que podrá encontrar, cada cosa en su lugar, aquél que deberá, una decisión importante tomar. sin duda podrá a cabo llevar, la profecía cumplida, Hasta el final

Así fué, así es y así será

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	3. capitulo 33 El Reto Maestro

CAPÍTULO 33: EL RETO MAESTRO

Caramba… eso fue algo… no se…

- ¿Bizarro?

- no sé que sea bizarro, pero realmente fue una historia increíble, como si nos estuvieran contando una película y la estuviéramos viendo…

- ¿en verdad es sucedió hace mucho tiempo?-**pregunta Paco mirando a Grinto… el asiente con la cabeza…**- debo admitirlo… tenemos una gran responsabilidad…¡y eso me gusta!...

- no deben nunca olvidar, de todo esto, cual es la finalidad...- **dice Itza**

**- **¡NUNCA!- **dicen todos**…

- ¡no olvidaremos nunca cual es nuestra misión, Señor…!- **dice Paco levantando un brazo empuñado…**

- si fuimos elegidos para ese momento, no lo defraudaremos- **dice Serio**…

- ¡Venceremos a Ah Puch !- **dicen los dos entusiasmados**…

- ¡Muy bien, chicos!- es hora del entrenamiento, ya han tenido muchas historias y el tiempo corre… mientras mas pronto empecemos con el entrenamiento maestro… estaremos listos para cualquier cosa… - les dice Grinto sosteniendo su báculo en la mano izquierda en tanto que con la otra hace un ademán poniendo su mano en el pecho y después la estira con la palma dirigiéndose hacia los chicos mientras cambian de lugar hacia una oscura y enorme cueva sin moverse…

- ¿entrenamiento maestro?-**pregunta Pilar extrañada**

**- **solo les daré un consejo: no olviden algo… trabajo en equipo, es algo que hacen muy

bien, chicos, este no es un entrenamiento normal, este será un entrenamiento diferente: es el entrenamiento maestro, … deberán salir de este sitio sin más ayuda que las habilidades que han aprendido y los conocimientos de capoeira que ya tienen para poder salir de este lugar, nadie de nosotros podrá ayudarles, pero deben tener cuidado, porque este lugar esta lleno de trampas…

- ¿trampas?- **pregunta Azul un poco inquieta…**

- así es, trampas, deberán de apoyarse unos a otros y saber en que momento deberán de aplicar todos sus conocimientos, deben confiar en ustedes mismos y, sobre todo, siempre confíen en sus compañeros… y no lo olviden… _in lak'ech a lak'en- _**dice Grinto ****sosteniendo su báculo mientras con la otra mano hace un ademán poniendo su mano en el pecho y después la estira dirigiéndose a ellos**** en tanto él desaparece de la cueva dejándolos en una profunda oscuridad…**

_- "lo harás… en su momento"…. _

- ¿en serio?... aprenderé a hacer eso?- **pregunta Paco…**

-¿hacer que?- **le dice Serio**…

- pues lo que acabo de decir…

- pues disculpa Paco, pero estoy mas ocupado tratando de poder ver en donde está mi nariz, porque en este lugar no se ve nada, que de escuchar lo que dijiste…

- pues dije que me gustaría poder hacer lo que el maestre Grinto y tu me dijiste que lo haremos, pero en su momento…

- ¿Qué yo dije?, pero si no he abierto la boca…

-¿no?...entonces quien fué…

- no sé, yo solo quiero saber en donde estamos…

- ¿no oyeron al maestre?, dijo que esta sería nuestro entrenamiento maestro,¿a que se habrá referido con "maestro"?- **se pregunta Azul algo intrigada**

- pues no sé, pero ¿porque no puede alguien encender una luz?… ¿Quién tiene el poder del fuego?- **pegunta Paco, por unos segundos pareciera escucharse a un grillo cantar en el lugar… ****… ****mientras los demás lo miraban de cierta "manera"…**

**¬¬…**

**- Paco…- **dice Cinza acercándose a el y sujetando su mano**…- no te hagas el gracioso, por favor y enciende una llama…**

- opss, jeje… que tonto… si soy yo…** - dice Paco**

- Esta bien, pero ya dejen de mirarme así…** -estaba a punto de comenzar a dar el giro del relogio cuando alguien grita**…

_-" ¡NO!"...-_** deteniendo en seco a Paco**

- ¿Por qué no?

**- "**no hagas el giro ni el chuta na lúa, no es necesario**"- **

-¿si no lo hago entonces como encenderé el fuego?

**- **_" concéntrate, usa todas tus energías y concéntralas en un solo punto…"_

_**- **_¿como la súper explosión?…bueno… a ver…- **dice Paco concentrándose en su mano pero solo logra hacer chispitas que llegan a iluminar solo unos segundos la cueva…- ¡**Diantres!… esto es más difícil que hacer malabares sobre una pelota en una plataforma llena de clavos…

-_"¡solo concéntrate!"_

- ¡esta bien, está bien!... ¡eso haré!- **dice Paco volviendo centrar su atención para encender el fuego, solo que en esta ocasión suceden un montón de pequeñas chispas, llegando a iluminar la cueva poco mas de unos cuantos segundos…**

- Bueno, esto es mejor que nada, ahora sigue haciendo eso para poder ver en donde estamos- **dice Pilar mientras trata de ver donde se encuentran… mientras Paco sigue- literalmente- echando chispas…**

- y ahora, ¿Qué?- **preguntan los demás…mientras la cueva parecía un antro oscuro de fin se semana con un estrobo encendido**

- ¿traemos música y nos ponemos a bailar?- **pregunta Serio**…**mientras el hacía el paso de moonwalker y unos buenos movimientos de brake dance, los chicos solo lo miran un tanto… desconcertados sobre todo cuando el termina con el típico movimiento en que se queda con su pose acostado de lado con su barbilla apoyada en una mano… **

-Hum,¡no sería mala idea!- **dice Pilar contenta…- nos hace falta un fiesta**

- Chicos, tengan cuidado, no sabemos donde estamos y este lugar puede estar lleno de trampas…- **dice Leo tratando de advertirles…-** y con esta luz no se puede ver muy bien…

- lo mejor es no ver- **dice Cinza y se cubre los ojos con la corda blanca de Leo y tomándose de la mano con los demás comienzan a caminar por la cueva con cautela**

- creo que mejor dejaré de hacer chispas…

_-"¡NO!, contínúa"-_

- pero si sigo así solo conseguiré confundirnos más, no se ve gran cosa…-

_- "debes continuar así"_

_- _está bien, seguiré echando chispas

-¿Paco, con quien hablas?- **le pregunta Azul…**

- ¿Cómo que con quien?... **Con Leo…**

- ¿ Yo dije eso?, pero si ni siquiera he abierto la boca…

- entonces con Serio…

- Oye… ¿estás loco o qué? Yo casi no he hablado…

- ¿entonces quien es el que me ha estado diciendo que siga con las chispas encendidas?

-¡Nadie!

- en este rato te la has pasado hablando solo…

- chicos, necesito q guarden silencio, a ver si no he perdido la practica, si hablan todos, el eco se dispersa y no puedo ver por donde vamos- **dice Cinza tratando de caminar por la cueva…mientras Paco sigue hablando… y echando chispas**

**- **¿entonces quien me ha estado diciendo que no deje de hacer chispas?

- nadie, eso solo tu lo sabes**…- le responde Cinza**

- pero no puede ser… alguien me dijo que me concentrara para hacer fuego sin necesidad de hacer mis técnicas para poder encenderlo y ver dentro de este lugar para así poder reconocer el si…- **mientras habla Paco, las chispas se van incrementando su tiempo de encendido hasta que sin darse cuenta, Paco logra tener una llamarada en su mano- …**tio y poder salir de este lugar en el que no sabemos en donde estamos… **- Leo le descubre a Cinza los ojos para que vea que ya se puede observar el lugar… mientras Paco sigue hablando-… **y que se supone será nuestro entrenamiento maestro…

- Paco…-

- pero no sabemos porque se llama entrenamiento maestro…mas bien creo que debería de llamarse entrenamiento final

- Paco…

- porque cuando acabemos con esto seguramente terminaremos por hacer algo que a lo mejor resulta ser peor que…

-¡Paco!

-¡que cosa!- responde **él al grito que hiciera Pilar…mientras Paco se percata que al fin la oscuidad se ha ido…-**¡vaya!, ¡que claridad!

- pues no se ustedes chicos, pero esto me da muy mala espina… **dice Serio al ver que la cueva era enorme y que la luz se desvanecía, parecía no tener fin**…

- parece que vamos subiendo…

- o vamos bajando…

- o vamos en línea recta…

- o… yo no sé a donde vamos…

- debemos salir de aquí, ese es el reto…

- ¿pero a donde? No se ve nada para un lado, ni para el otro…

**En eso, al entrar a lo que parecía ser otra cueva, se topan con un pequeño lugar en donde había un pequeño árbol floreciente, y que era iluminado por un rayo de luz que se filtraba por un orificio en el techo de la cueva…era como un oasis en medio del desierto **

- ¡Miren… un árbol!

-¿Cómo habrá llegado hasta aquí?

- quizá la gracia de un pájaro…

- aún así, no es un sitio ideal para un árbol…

- tal vez ese rayo de sol es lo que ayudó a desarrollarse

- lo único que sé, es que ese agujero de arriba es lo que nos ayudará a salir de aquí…

- pero esta demasiando alto

- pero la pared parece estar labrada… podemos escalar hasta arriba…- dice Serio pero al acercarse a la pared de la cueva… observa que lo que parecía estar labrado, no era es, sino una enredadera llena de púas, espinas cuya punta era demasiado aguda y de color amarillo…

- tengan cuidado- esa enredadera es venenosa… si alguien se pica con esas espinas, no quiero ni pensarlo…- dice Leo…

- pero como llegó esa enredadera hasta aquí?

- quizá de la misma forma que el árbol…

- no lo creo… esa enredadera seguramente es uno de los retos del entrenamiento… este lugar no tiene luz del sol suficiente como para que cresca con esas espinas…- **dice Azul**

-¿Qué haremos?- **se pregunta Serio**

_-"aire"-_ **escucha Azul…**

**-** ¿mm?- **dice ella**

- _"viento_"…- **vuelve a escuchar**…

- Pues si, sería una buena idea si hubiera aire, pero de que serviría?...-

-"_concéntrate_"** - en eso, pareciera prendérsele un foco…**

- solo hay una manera de subir hasta allá… **dice Azul**…

-¿pero como?, ni aunque te lanzáramos como cuando obtuviste la perla…

- no, Serio, recuerda… agua, fuego, tierra…viento

- entiendo… quizá pueda juntar la suficiente tierra como para poder llegar hasta allá…

- no, creo que si me logro concentrar como Paco, quizá me pueda impulsar hasta llegar allá…

-¿crees poder llegar a hacer la suficiente cantidad de aire para elevarte hasta allá arriba?- **pregunta Paco**

-¿y porque no?, si tu pudiste, ¿porque no he de poder yo?

- primero inténtalo…- **le dice Leo, Azul se concentra, y estaba apunto de hacer su movimiento cuando algo la detiene **

_-"¡no!,¡solo concéntrate!__**"**_**- Azul obedece sin prestar atención a sus dudas sobe quien le habla…en eso comienza a girar su puño cerrado… y lo abre… un pequeñísimo tornadito se había manifestado… ella se pone contenta…**

**- "**_muy bien, ahora imagina que estas en medio de un ventarrón_**"- azul cierra sus ojos y un aire comienza a sentirse dentro de la cueva…ella abre sus ojos y el aire deja de sentirse…**

-¡Waw! Azul, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-** le pregunta Pilar…**

- no sé, solo hice lo que me dijeron…

- ¡que te dijeron?, ¿Quiénes?

- pues ustedes…

- ¡eso no puede ser! no hemos dicho nada hasta ahora…

- aquí suceden cosas raras…-** dice Pilar**

- pues lo que hayas hecho… vuelve a hacerlo,

- quizá si lograras hacer un pequeño tornado, podrías elevarte y llegar hasta allá…

- no lo creo, está muy alto, es muy arriesgado para ella, sobre todo si apenas esta experimentando con su habilidad…-** dice Paco**

**-** pero tenemos que hacerlo, no hay otra manera de subir hasta allá-** dice Cinza**

- yo lo haré-** dice Pilar…- **si ustedes logran lanzarme y azul me apoya con el aire, quizá pueda llegar hasta arriba y salir…

**- ¡**No pilar!, ¡eso sería muy arriesgado para ti!... Mejor lo hago yo- **dice Paco**

**- **Pero Paco, yo peso menos, es mas fácil que pueda llegar hasta allá..

- No, definitivamente debo hacerlo yo…

- Pero ¿porque no me dejas que yo lo haga?

- simplemente porque no vas a poder... Yo soy el indicado para eso

- pero yo quiero hacerlo...

- ya te dije que no… Yo lo haré - dijo Paco con la mano cerrada y señalándose con el pulgar

- creo que el indicado para esto es paco...- **dice Serio**

-¿porque?- preguntan las 2

- Por que el tiene mas habilidad para eso

- pero para eso… Yo soy la que puede ir más alto... **Dice Azul**

- ¡no! Tú no... En ese caso si de altura se trata yo puedo brincar mas alto... dice serio

- ¿pero porque tu?

- porque te puedes lastimar al caer... - **Le dice serio**

-¿y quien dice que me voy a caer?- **pregunta Azul un poco molesta**

- pues yo soy mas flexible... - **Dice Pilar**...

- de nada sirve ser flexible, Pilar… Yo puedo mas... – **vuelve a decir Paco**

- ¡que no!... y soy la indicada para eso

- ¡No lo eres!

- ¿y porque no?

- porque tu eres una mujer y no creo que puedas

- ¿que quéee? - **dicen las dos algo molestas…**

- ¿están diciendo que por ser mujeres no podemos hacer lo mismo que ustedes?- **pregunta Cinza en tanto **** las tres los miran con cara de dragón escupe fuego y ellos un tanto sorprendidos y… mas bien, aterrados por lo que pudiera pasar jeje**

- entiéndanlo, se pueden lastimar sus frágiles manitas… no queremos que se vayan a lastimar…- **les dice Serio****como si fuese una graaaan excusa**

- si una de ustedes se lastima, tendríamos problemas con ello….

**Pero dejemos un momento la discusión entre los chicos y vayamos hacia otro plano… quizá no lo recuerden, pero los chicos no están totalmente solos…¿recuerdan lo que dijo el maestre grinto antes de irse?**

***flashback***

-… y no lo olviden… _in lak'ech a lak'en_

*** fin flashback***

**Esa es la razón por la que vamos a otro plano… para ver a los que están dentro de ellos, los antiguos guardianes, quienes ya saben que es lo que está ocurriendo…**

- "¡_vaya,vaya! ¡hasta parece que fue ayer!- _**dice Alaghom un poco preocupada**

_- "si, hermana, la historia pereciera repetirse nuevamente…"- _**dice Chaac ja**

_- "Esta situación ya había sucedido hacia tiempo, no imaginé que llegara a presentarse de nuevo"_

_- "asi es, ni yo… pero debía de ser así… después de todo, Paco y Kauil Káak son muy similares en su actitudes…"_

_-"¡Oye!, no me compares con ese chiquillo…"_

_- "no le digas así a quien es tu protegido, Kauil- Káak"_

_-"al final de cuentas tienen razón… ese chiquillo se parece mucho a mi cuando yo era también un mocoso…"_

_- "lo dices como si te molestaran los niños…"_

_- "no me molestan en lo absoluto… al contrario, los admiro porque sé por lo que van a pasar… ser un chiquillo, la verdad es tener al mundo a sus pies…"_

_- "¡Hey!, pensé que era mas insensible a esto…"- _**Dice Chaac- Ja**

_- "Debo admitir que Paco me ha decepcionado un poco al pensar de esa manera: que sus compañeras por ser mujeres, tienen una condición débil… jamás imaginé que ellos tendrían ese mismo problema que tuvimos nosotros"-_ **dice Kauil-káak**

- "_mira quien lo dice, el mismo que inicio ese mismo problema en ese entonces…"_

- "_Eso es cierto Alaghom Naom-Lúum, quizá tu no lo ves del mismo punto de vista que nosotros…nuestra intensión era que no queríamos que salieran lastimadas por una situación sin tanta importancia…"- _**dice Huracán Ik**

_- "esto no debe seguir y menos entre ellos, este problema tiene que resolverse, mi protegida tiene la capacidad para realizar la tarea empleada en el entrenamiento maestro, de eso y de mucho más…_ "- **contesta Chaac-Ja que igual estaba algo preocupada por lo que estaba sucediendo, pero la interrumpe Hurakán-ik.**

-" _Si, lo sé, yo sé que mi protegida al igual que todos, tienen la misma capacidad de realizar lo que se necesite para terminar con Ah Puch cuando llegue la hora, por el momento, Kauil-káak, debemos hacer entender a tu protegido que está en un error con lo que afirma, recuerda que tu y yo cometimos el mismo error pero al final lo comprendimos los dos, ahora debemos hacerlos entender… y sí, Paco y tu se parecen bastante…"…_

- "_En realidad se parecen bastante en el carácter"_…- **interrumpe Chaac-ja**

- ¬¬ "mmmmmm"

- "_Eso tiene en parte verdad hermano- _**dice Alaghom**_.- tienen un parecido en el carácter y en su corazón de guerrero, pero lo que quiero decir es que no hay una mejor manera de resolver esto que hablar con ellos personalmente, por eso les pregunto: ¿creen que es lo correcto? ¿Creen que sea necesario manifestarnos ante ellos y hacerlos saber de nuestra inconformidad acerca de lo que ellos acaban de decir?_"

**Los otros tres guardianes se miraron unos a otros y asintieron con la cabeza, así pues, regresemos con los chicos que siguen discutiendo…**

**CORTE! =P**

**Y ahora… un mensaje de nuestro patrocinador… perdón… idea de la co-autora… ( aunque creo que ya era hora de hacer cosas como esto, jejeje, en fin…) aquí está Lupis con su mensaje:**

**Similitud paralela**

**Se preguntarán porque le puse ese título, muy fácil: es precisamente lo que sucede en esta ocasión veremos una similitud sobre una tonta creencia, que sin ofender a nadie, se tiene de que las mujeres no somos capaces de realizar cosas que los hombres hacen, aunque ahora con la igualdad de géneros es mas fácil saber que eso no es cierto, que somos capaces de hacer lo mismo por igual **

**(disculpen tuvimos que hacer un corte, sino iba a ser un tanto tedioso leer algo tan largo)**

**P.D: el flash back de los guardianes lo escribí yo, (corazón de tinta) espero que sea de su agrado mi interpretación de que es lo que pudo haber sucedido en el pasado, todas las cosas raras fueron idea mía**_** (cualquier similitud con la realidad es mera coincidencia =D)**_

__**así que sin mas preámbulos continua la historia, que si no recuerdan termino mas o menos así:**

**Los otros tres guardianes se miraron unos a otros y asintieron con la cabeza, así pues, regresemos con los chicos que siguen discutiendo…**

-¿pero que mosca les picó?, ¿acaso están locos?- **pregunta Azul**

- llevamos tiempo juntos y entrenando y ¿hasta ahora se preocupan por eso?-**les dice Pilar muy molesta…en eso, un resplandor dorado se hace presente frente a ellos y los chicos dejan de discutir y guardan silencio mientras se ponen en guardia, al terminar el resplandor**

_-"¡vaya, que bien se siente estar de pie en la tierra!"__**- **_**dice Huracán Ik**_**…**_

-¡¿?

_- "estoy de acuerdo contigo, hermana"- _**le responde Chaac ja**

**- "**_Habla tu, __Alaghom naom-lúum __creo que eres la indiacada para esto…"_** dice Kauil Kaak**

**- "**_¿porqué, hermano?"_

**- "**_porque eres mu…uy sensible y sabes decir las cosas con tacto, algo que tu sabes, yo carezco"_

_- "¡está bien hermanos!"…- _**les dice con una sonrisa y entonces mira a los chicos…-**_ "hola muchachos, ¿creo que tienen un pequeño problema, no es cierto?, Parece ser que olvidaron lo que el maestro Grinto les dijo antes de irse…"_

_**- **__s-son…¿los guardianes?-__** pregunta Pilar un poco confundida…**_

_- "Si, Pilar, somos los guardianes…____in lak'ech a lak'en… ¿lo recuerdan?_

_- Si, nos lo dijeron hace tiempo, y antes de que el maestre Grinto se fuera…- _**dice Paco**

- "_recuerdas la voz que te dijo que no hicieras la técnica y que te concentraras en lo que necesitabas manifestar_?"- **le pregunta Chaac Ja a Paco, el asiente con la cabeza, aun pasmado**_…en tanto Chaac mueve sus ojos provocando que __Paco voltea un poco hacia el lado derecho y ve a su guardián que se encontraba detrás de __Alaghom naom-lúum, quien también __asienta con la cabeza…_

…

- "_Así es, Paco, ese era Kauil Káak quien te lo decía…"_

-"en_ realidad, nunca nos hemos alejado, todo el tiempo hemos estado dentro de ustedes…"- _**dice Alaghom**

_- "Sin embargo, en esta ocasión decidimos manifestarnos por una razón poderosa, para retomar el mismo problema que tuvimos hace tiempo"_

- ¿el mismo problema?- **pregunta Azul**

**- **_así es, hace tiempo tuvimos una situación bastante similar ala que tienen ustedes ahora…_

_*_**Flash Back***

-¡Por favor déjanos a mi y Alaghom-lúum estar con ustedes en esta batalla contra Ah puch, queremos defender a todos de ese demonio!- le dice Chaac ja casi rogando a Kauil-káak

-Si accede a nuestra petición, la hacemos con toda la sinceridad que existe

-¿Que qué? Lo siento señoritas, pero ustedes no son las indicadas para esta misión.. _**les contesta Kauil-káak**__**a Chaac ja después de su petición para que ella junto con Alaghom naon-lúum vayan luchar junto con ellos en la batalla contra el demonio Ah puch**_

_-Queremos defender a nuestra gente, así como ustedes- __**dice Alaghom naom-lúum**_

_-Lo siento pero eso no es po-si-ble- __**dice Kauil-káak mientras estaban apunto de irse**_

_-¿Pero porque no es posible? __**Pregunta con mayor seriedad y un tanto molesta Chaac ja**_

_-Porque no sería bien visto por las personas del pueblo, las mujeres nunca han participado en las luchas y no creo que sea un "buen momento" de que lo hagan, esto es trabajo de hombres cierto o no Hurakan-ik?_

_-Eso es verdad, hasta donde yo recuerde, las mujeres nunca han participado en batalla_

_-Pero no significa que no podamos hacerlo- __**le contesta Alaghom naom-lúum a Hurakan-ik, quien, se queda pensativo, después de unos segundos se aparta un poco de ellas llevándose a Kauil-káak para sentarse a discutir sobre esta situación y decidir que hacer, después de unos minutos…**_

_-¡No, no y no! …¡de ninguna manera ellas van a participar en esta batalla!- __**contesta con rudeza y se mantiene firme Kauil-kaak**_

_-Piénsalo Kauil-káak podemos…_

_-¡QUE NO! Luego van querer ir a trabajar como nosotros, cuando su lugar esta en el hogar_

_-No exageres_

_-Creo que no nos dejaran- __**comienza a dudar Alaghom naom-lúum**_

_-Cierto, vámonos por nuestra cuenta… __**estaban dando su primer paso cuando…**_

_-¡Esperen! __**Las detienen por Hurakan-ik **__- Tenemos que decirles algo_

_-¡No! ya dije, ellas no pueden participar en la lucha contra ese demonio_

_-¿Pero porque? cuestiona Alaghom naom-lúum_

_-Ya les dije, la gente no querrá que, sin ofender, que "ustedes" defienda al pueblo, disculpen pero desde siempre según la tradición, se ha considerado que las mujeres tienen una condición humana relativamente débil a diferencia de nosotros._

_-Eso es solo una creencia ¬¬…_

_-Lo siento pero no cederemos a nuestra petición- le contesta Chaac ja_

_- Cierto, no nos han dado una respuesta suficientemente convincente- __**les dice Alaghom naom-lúum cruzada de brazos**_

_-Ya les dijimos, no será bien visto por la gente, pensarán que no vamos a poder nosotros solos siendo hombres y que necesitamos de ayuda suya, que podrían salir lastimadas o peor aun no regresar de nuevo a casa y nos echarían la culpa a nosotros– __**les responde Hurakan-ik**_

_-¡Pero si podemos! y podemos demostrarlo_

_-Si, pero aunque lo hicieran, la gente no va querer, no se sentirán seguros y las juzgarán y de paso a nosotros igual_

_-Pero es por la creencia de que somos más débiles, cuando en realidad no lo somos._

_-Ya les repetí y no lo repetiré de nuevo, si la gente ve que son mujeres no confiarán en que podemos vencer a Ah puch_

_**Todo se queda en un incómodo silencio, nadie dice nada hasta que alguien decide romper ese silencio**__…_

_-¿Y sino saben que lo somos? - __**dice Chaac ja**_

_- ¡Es cierto! ¿sino saben que somos mujeres? - __**Apoya Alaghom naom-lúum**_

_-Que quieren decir con eso? __**pregunta Kauil-káak, Chaac ja hace que todos se reúnan en círculo y cuenta, lo que según ella es "una gran idea" después de unos momentos…**_

_-¿Están seguras de hacer eso? __**Pregunta Hurakan-ik**_

_-Mas seguras que nunca… __**dicen las dos con seguridad**_

_-Yo lo dudo mucho- __**contesta muy serio kauil-kaak**_

_-mmm…pero… están seguras que funcionará? __**Pregunta Hurakan-ik quien aun en duda, mientras Kauil-káak esta con el gesto de mover la cabeza negativamente**__…_

_-tu solo confía… __**le confirma Alaghom naom-lúum mientras le pone una mano en el hombro.**_

_* fin flashback*_

_- pero al final, logramos hacer que Huracán Ik y que Kauil Káak comprendieran que las mujeres tenemos las mismas habilidades que los hombres, solo que en ese tiempo, no se nos permitía que una mujer fuera un guerrero, por eso nuestras apariencias masculinas… para que el resto de la gente no desconfiara de, quienes entonces, éramos sus guardianes…_

_- ¿apariencias masculinas?... no siempre fuerpon así?- _**pregunta Paco**

_- No Paco, Alaghom Naom Lúum y Chaac-Ja eran dos chicas muy hermosas que sacrificaron su belleza para parecer hombres.- dice Huracán- Ik_

_- Debo admitirlo, lo que mas me gustaba de ellas, era su largo cabello.- _**dice Kauil Káak**

_- Pero valió la pena…_

_- si, es verdad, sin ustedes, no creo que hubiéramos vencido a Ah Puch, realmente ustedes hicieron la diferencia… y gracias a eso, estamos aquí- _**dice Kauil-Káak**

_- y luego dicen que no es sensible… - __**dice Chaac-ja..**_

_-bueno, después de que ocurrió todo, el Gran Hunab-Kú mismo fue quién dijo que tanto hombres como mujeres tenemos las mismas capacidades y que no debían discriminarnos, y tener el mismo respeto que a ellos…- _**decía Alaghom**

_- así es, puesto que nosotras lo pudimos demostrar…- _**continúa Chaac Ja**_ –aunque fue Alaghom quien comenzó primero, y siguiendo su ejemplo, le seguí yo… y pues fué así como quedó asentado desde entonces, que tanto hombres como mujeres pueden convertirse en guardianes…_

_- Paco, ¿porqué crees que Pilar podría lastimarse si cayera desde arriba?, ¿acaso no es ella la iguana, la única con la capacidad de poder ser más elástica y flexible que el resto de ustedes?_ – **le pregunta Alaghom**

- pues si, pero ahora no está transformada en su tótem…

_- y ¿crees que debe estar bajo la influencia de su tótem para poder tener esa habilidad?_

- pienso que si… pienso que cada uno debe estar transformado para poder tener las habilidades que nos dieron nuestros tótems…

- _Pilar…¿tu crees lo mismo que Paco?_

_- pues, en parte, si…_

_- y ustedes, ¿Azul y Serio?- __**les pregunta a los chicos… ambos asienten con la cabeza…- **__Pues bien, vuelvo a afirmar lo que dije cuando llegamos… olvidaron lo que su maestre Grinto les dijo que no olvidaran…_

_* flashback* _

- solo les daré un consejo: no olviden algo… trabajo en equipo, es algo que hacen muy

bien, chicos, este no es un entrenamiento normal, este será un entrenamiento diferente: es el entrenamiento maestro, … deberán salir de este sitio sin más ayuda que las habilidades que han aprendido y los conocimientos de capoeira que ya tienen para poder salir de este lugar, nadie de nosotros podrá ayudarles, pero deben tener cuidado, porque este lugar esta lleno de trampas…

- ¿trampas?- **pregunta Azul un poco inquieta…**

- así es, trampas, **deberán de apoyarse unos a otros **y saber en que momento deberán de aplicar todos sus conocimientos, deben confiar en ustedes mismos y, sobre todo, **siempre confíen en sus compañeros**… y no lo olviden… _in lak'ech a lak'en- _**dice Grinto mientras desaparece de la cueva dejándolos en una profunda oscuridad…**

***** **fin flashback***

**Mientras los guardianes discutían puntos de vista con los chicos, Cinza se acercó al árbol que había en el lugar, pudo observar que lo que en el árbol, había un búho descansando, a ella le extrañó ver que del búho parecía colgar algo en su cuello, como un dije… así pues, ella estiro la mano para acariciarlo y tratar de quitar lo que pensaba era alguna basura, pero al acercar la mano sin mostrar ningún tipo de agresividad previa, el búho le picó un dedo, ella retiró su mano rápidamente y observaba su herida debido al dolorcillo que sentía, mientras el búho huye volando, observamos como desaparece el dije de su cuello y aparece como una especie de diminuto tatuaje en la muñeca de Cinza, sin que ella lo perciba…se sintió un poco extraña, pero no le dió importancia, se apartó del árbol y regreso a lado de los demás chicos…**

_- se les olvido la confianza en sus compañeros- __**d**_**ice Huracán Ik **- _el trabajo en equipo del que su maestre siempre ha estado orgulloso de sus discípulos…_

_- si no confían en sus compañeras como siempre lo han hecho… entonces no podrán seguir adelante- _**dice Huracán Ik**

_- y todo lo que se ha hecho y logrado, se perderá….- _**comenta Chaac Já**

_-de ustedes depende que todo siga mejorando…- _**dice Alaghom**

_- solo intenten hacer las cosas…no permitan que nada les detenga… mientras crean que pueden hacerlo… lo harán…- _**les dice Kauil Káak**

_- pero lo mas importante en este punto, no es la situación… sino a lo que vamos :_

_- la transformación en sus tótems, no depende de un símbolo, sino de ustedes mismos, de su poder en su interior… no lo olviden…__ in lak'ech a lak'en- _**dicen los 4 guardianes al unísino**

_Ustedes son parte de nosotros, y nosotros de ustedes, e igualmente ustedes son un complemento, ya que son un equipo, que se asemeja a un cuerpo, son la cabeza, los ojos, las manos… hasta los pies: todos necesitamos de todos para poder lograr y completar la misión. _

_Asi que__**, ¿dejaran sus inquietudes sin sentido o, hasta aquí llegó su misión como los combo niños?**_

_**¿Que responderán ellos ante esta pregunta que, puede ser la MÁS importante por ahora?, ¿dejaran esa diferencia y pensamiento negativo de que tanto Azul, como Pilar y Cinza pueden cumplir con la misión que les encomendaron y que igualmente todos pueden cooperar y tienen la habilidad necesaria para lograr vencer los obstáculos sin necesidad de tocar su símbolo tótem?**_

_**Bueno, me toca poner lo que mas me gusta, aunque en esta ocasión no será nada emocionante… el..**_

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

_**PD ENIGMA: creo que con este relato recompensamos todo el tiempo que no pudimos publicar uno, les solicitamos una disculpa, pero creo que un OVNI me secuestró ( si, claro, llámese Oriundas Vacaciones No Innecesarias) lo siento, tenia que ajutar las letras del acróstico… en fin, Les solicitamos atentamente que porfavor, nos déjen un comentario cuando déjen de leernos… y muchas gracias a quienes aun a pesar del tiempo, nos están leyendo nuevamente… espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo que en esta ocasión decidimos hacerlo un poco distinto al resto del relato para terminar un poco con la monotonía de estar leyendo…**_

_**Muchas gracias y en esta ocasión un saludo a Cristina, Violeta, Leo, JR a quienes nos siguen y andan en el anonimato. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	4. Capítulo 34 Cree en ti

**I WANT TO BELIEVE**

**_CAPITULO 34.- Cree en ti_**

_- _¿es verdad eso?...¿la transformación no depende de los símbolos tótem? **dice Azul sorprendida…**

- la transformación por medio de la simbología totémica es solo la primera parte: confiar en tu tótem. Dime, Azul, que significa tu tótem…

- el tótem representa al espíritu de la selva que la selva misma nos asignó…

- ¿en verdad eso piensas?- **Alaghom le cuestiona con una sonrisa**

- pues… si…- **dice ella un poco confundida pero segura al mismo tiempo, después de todo, eso fue lo que le enseñó su maestre.**

- en realidad… el tótem no representa el espíritu del animal que la selva que te asignó… sino que representa el poder de tu espíritu interior…- **dice Huracán Ik**

- así es… tú espíritu tiene el poder y la habilidad de volar, entre otras habilidades mas, y si tu espíritu puede, por lo tanto tu también puedes hacerlo… - **dice Kahuil Káak**

- tu cuerpo es el vehículo de tu espíritu, de tu alma… es decir, de tu tótem**- le dice Chaac ja acercándose junto a Azul**- la transformación es obra tuya y de tu habilidad para poder realizarla…

- Así es, chicos, al usar un símbolo lo único q los maestres hacen es dar esa "habilidad" a una imagen que por sí sola, no puede hacer nada, excepto hacer que enfoques tu energía en tu propio espíritu y en tu propia habilidad, y para eso, hacen que confíes en un símbolo que no es mas que solo una imagen…aparentemente, claro- **dice Alaghom desviando su mirada a Azul, quien se encuentra un poco absorta por lo que acababa de escuchar**…

_- _entonces… quiere decir que… ¿el símbolo tótem en realidad no tiene ningún poder?..-**pregunta Pilar…**

- Si lo tiene, Pilar…el tótem tiene el poder de que confíes en ti…- **le dice Chaac ja colocando su dedo en el pecho de Pilar, exactamente sobre su corazón. Los guardianes, aun a pesar de que son espíritus, si pueden tener cierto contacto con sus "protegidos", Pilar sintió un pequeño toquecito eléctrico que lejos de hacerla sentir mal, se sintió confortada.**

- eso significa que, si me concentro, puedo manifestar mi transformación sin necesidad de tocar el tótem en un divino?...- **pregunta Serio un poco sorprendido**

- _wa ka teché ja xik'nal _"si quieres, puedes volar", significa, que: sólo debes de confiar en ti… y que TIENES que creer en ti para poder transformarte…

**No creo que sea necesario describir lo que los chicos sienten… el saber que ahora, el tótem que tocaban no era mas que solo una imagen, en cierta forma es una mezcla de sentimientos: decepción: porque el tótem que para ellos era algo poderoso, en realidad solo es para confiar en ellos mismos, y alegría, porque eso significa que cuando ellos lo necesiten, podrán transformarse**…**que esa habilidad no depende de algo… sino de creer en sí mismos.**

**-** sin embargo, todo tiene que estar regido… es decir… si ustedes usan su habilidad para cuestiones sin importancia, pueden estar seguros que su propio espíritu se los recriminará…su propio ser es su propio juez, y eso se manifiesta de una forma muy sencilla, su conciencia…aunque ustedes mismos quieran emplear la transformación para algo indebido, su conciencia es quien lo impedirá….- **les advierte Kahuil Káak…**

- así que, como pueden ver, la combo transformación capoeira en realidad es parte de ustedes mismo… la habilidad para ser parte de combo niños, en realidad son ustedes mismos manifestando su poder interior…la capoeira es parte de ustedes, de su aprendizaje en las técnicas que su maestre les ha enseñado y que ustedes han perfeccionado con su entrenamiento, es porque ustedes confiaron que podían aprenderlas, por eso pueden manifestarlas cuando ustedes lo deseen, de esa misma forma es la combotransformación, lo saben, la tienen, pero necesitan de un símbolo para manifestarla. Lo que sigue es prescindir de ese símbolo, para poder manifestar la transformación cuando ustedes la necesiten.- **comenta Huracán Ik**

- Ahora bien, la combotransformación es como el ser humano, nunca existirán dos iguales, aun sean águilas, toros, tigrillos o iguanas, nunca jamás existirán dos idénticas, excepto quizás, si son hermanos gemelos… pero aun así existe la posibilidad que ni siquiera en esa situación suceda….- **menciona Chaac Já**

**Leo observa a Cinza que presta atención a lo que los guardianes dicen, pero se fija en su mano, algo llamó su atención hacia el dedo que el búho le picó, se podía ver una perlita roja que brillaba por la poca pero intensa luz q se filtraba por el agujero del techo de la caverna… Leo se acerca a Cinza y le dice susurrando en el oído**…

- Cinza, ¿estas bien?

- si… ¿porqué?

- tu dedo… parece que está sangrando…- **Cinza se fija justo en el momento en que cae la gota de sangre al suelo…instintivamente se chupa el dedo para tratar de detener el pequeño sangrado…y se alejan por un momento para poder platicar unos segundos…**

- lo que sucede es que me acerqué al árbol y vi lo que pensé que era una lechuza, pero al acercar mi mano para acariciarlo, vi que era un búho y me picoteó la mano… después salió volando, no me percaté q mi dedo estaba sangrando.

- ¿pero tu te sientes bien?

- sí… no te preocupes, estoy bien…

- ¿dices que era una lechuza?

- eso creía, pero no tenía sus plumas blancas alrededor de sus ojos… por eso me di cuenta que era un búho

- déjame revisar tu mano…- **le dijo Leo, tomando su mano con suavidad, pero ella la retira inmediatamente para impedir que Leo la revise**...

- estoy bien, en verdad- **dice ella colocando sus manos sobre su pecho**

- está bien… **dice Leo trtando de no dar importancia a esto…Mientras, los Guardianes siguen conversando con sus "protegidos"**

- Después de aclarar este punto esperamos que no se sientan decepcionados con esto, sino que sientan mayor fortaleza espiritual, ustedes tienen el poder para transformarse…

- ¿entonces, el tótem no es mas que solo un dibujo de nuestro espíritu?.- **pregunta Pilar**

- no exactamente, Pilar, verás, quizá si lo digo de esta forma quede mas claro: su tótem es una representación gráfica y física de su propio espíritu, la imagen en sí no es lo importante, sino lo que en verdad importa es lo que en realidad representa: tu espíritu, tu propio ser, en otras palabras: tu esencia pura.- **les dice Alaghom mientras el cuerpo de Pilar comienza a brillar.- tu tótem, eres tú, es tu poder, es tu ser combo niño. **

**- **Crean en ustedes mismos y podrán lograr lo que se propongan, pero recuerden que lo que hagan es y será siempre consecuencia de ustedes mismos**.- les recuerda Chaac Já mientras les guiña un ojo de forma coqueta…**

- Bien, ahora debemos regresar a donde pertenecemos, esperamos que hayan comprendido todo lo que les dijimos. Puede parecer un poco confuso, pero aun nosotros tardamos en comprender esto- **dice Kahuil Káak**

- Y creo que aún hay quienes aun no lo comprenden del todo, verdad Kahuil Káak?…- **diciendo esto Huracán Ik, el lugar se cubrió de un gran resplandor que iluminó toda la cueva y cuando se extinguió este brillo ya se había ido.**

- y bien… ¿ahora que haremos?- **pregunta Paco**

**- **pues, supongo que intentar lo que ellos nos han dicho, hagamos nuestra transformación personal para poder llegar hasta allá arriba.

- yo… ya no sé ni que hacer.- **dice Pilar un tanto confundida**

**- **si lo sabes, Pilar, solo es cuestión de que lo intentes…-** le dice Serio mientras le da una palmada sobre su espalda… Pilar le responde con una sonrisa irónica de confusión**

- ¡Vamos chicos, debemos intentarlo!-** les dice Azul entusiasmada**

**Dejemos a los chicos en su intento por comprender lo que los guardianes dijeron y vayamos con Leo quien observa a Cinza un tanto pensativo, sospecha de algo**; "Cinza no retiraría su mano, ni intentaría evadirme diciendo que está bien, ella permitiría que la revisara en cualquier circunstancia…algo está pasando"- **pensaba para sí, sumido en sus pensamientos y perdido en ellos, entonces, de la nada parece acudir un recuerdo…**

* FLASHBACK*

**Leo recordó cuando era un joven ermitaño y vivió con un Dzac Yah, en medio de la naturaleza selvática. Un día mientras practicaba en medio de la selva encontró una pequeña cueva en la que halló un pasaje oculto, se deslizó por aquel pasaje hasta que se encontró con algo un tanto inesperado, era una construcción de palos y hojas, algo así como un altar y curioso, se puso a revisarlo encontrando huesos humanos, y de animales y descubriendo algo que le llamó la atención : los tótems pintados en las paredes aledañas de un perro, un búho y el de un ente descarnado con arreglos como un tocado, un collar de cascabeles y calaveras…**

*fin flashback*

- Ah Puch- **se dijo en la realidad**. -Esto es extraño, pero debo suponer que es la manera en que los Pul Yah representaban a alguien que estaba bajo el poder de Ah puch, con los tótem de un perro y un búho, ambos representan al mal – **se dijo, en ese momento le vino una visión como un flashazo de Cinza. Sintiendo algo que no le agrado con ello.**- ¡Algo no anda bien y no me gusta nada!

**Mientras tanto…**

-IMPOSIBLE… todo esto era más fácil cuando confiábamos en el tótem…- **dice Paco**

- es muy cómodo confiar en algo que tiene poder…hagamos lo que nos dijo el maestre Grinto… debemos confiar en nosotros mismos… eso nos dijeron los guardianes…

- lo sé Azul, se dice tan fácil, pero no lo es tanto…- **dice Serio**

- ahora ni con tótem, ni sin tótem podremos hacerlo…- **dice Pilar**

- yo creo que no es cierto lo que nos dijeron los guardianes.- **dice Cinza…-** quizás tratan de jugarnos una broma…creer y confiar no basta para una transformación… ¿de donde sacaremos esa energía que tienen nuestras transformaciones?

- cierto, Cinza tiene razón…

- Gracias Paco…

- pero si los guardianes dijeron que…- **dice Serio**

- yo digo que sigamos adelante, tarde o temprano encontraremos una salida…- **Dice Cinza**

- ¿y la transformación?.- **Pregunta Azul algo confundida**

- llevamos ya mucho tiempo sin la necesidad de realizarla, Azul… no creo que la necesitemos.- **dice Cinza**

- pero debemos seguir insistiendo, debemos poder realizarla…- **Insiste Azul**

- no Azul, debemos salir de éste lugar… ese es el reto maestro…- **dice Cinza mientras** **se pone en camino adentrándose en la cueva,**

- no puedes estar hablando en serio… ¿verdad Cinza?…- **dice Serio**

- ¡por supuesto que sí!, una vez que salgamos, que sea Grinto quien nos diga si creemos esas patrañas sobre tótem o no tótem, pero estoy segura que se va a molestar por cuestionar sus enseñanzas…

- ¿patrañas?... ¿el maestre Grinto?... ¿molestarse?- **pregunta Pilar…**

- chicos, ustedes no conocen como es mi padre en realidad…

- pero… Cinza…

- debemos apurarnos - **dice mientras se pone en marcha nuevamente, los demás la siguen no muy convencidos y cada vez alejándose de su pequeño oasis de luz, Serio alcanza a Cinza provocando que disminuyan su marcha y quedándose un poco atrás…**

**- **¿oye, es verdad lo que estás diciendo?, ¿no hacer caso de lo que nos dijeron los guardianes?**- pregunta Serio algo preocupado**

**- **si, Serio, no hay que contradecir las enseñanzas de nuestros maestres, si ellos dijeron que la forma de transformase es tocando el tótem, entonces así debe ser….

**- **pero, si los guardianes nos dijeron que…-** Cinza se detiene abruptamente y acerca su rostro a Serio quedando solo a unos centímetros nariz con nariz…- ¿**tu me conoces, no?, sabes casi todo sobre mi…incluso….- **Cinza no terminó esa frase, ella terminó de cerrar esa pequeña distancia que faltaban para hacer contacto con los labios de Serio**…él se sorprendió, intentó apartarse pero ella insistía en besarlo apretando su cuerpo para atraerlo aún mas… hasta que él logra separarse de ella…

- ¡CINZA!, ¿PERO QUE TE SUCEDE?- **le dice Serio susurrando pero al mismo tiempo con firmeza para que no los escucharan…**

- yo… tu sabes … no lo niegues… se que me quieres como yo a ti…

- ¿Qué te pasa?... Cinza, tu pareja es Leo…

- lo sé, pero tu sabes que desde que nos conocimos, algo nació entre nosotros, sabemos que ambos sentimos lo mismo…a Leo no lo quiero, el solo llegó para alejarme de ti….

- ¡Cállate!- **le dice Serio cubriendo gentilmente la boca de Cinza….-** ¡No… no te creo lo que me estas diciendo…! ¡Tu amas a Leo!- **Cinza aparta la mano de Serio para seguir hablando…**

**- **lo que te dije ese día en el recinto de mi padre sobre azul, era mentira… la verdad es que te deseaba pero en ese entonces era otra…. Cada día que pasaba solo me hacia quererte mas y más en silencio y sé que tú sientes lo mismo… Leo solo vino a estropear todo esto, era una estúpida que decidió perder con Leo para dejarle libre el camino a Azul, pero ahora tengo la oportunidad de cambiar eso…

- ¡Cinza… tu eres la pareja de Leo…se casaron… ya se pertenecen…!

- ¿lo dices por este estúpido pedazo de cuerda?-** le dice mientras se lo enseña sujetándolo con sus dedos con delicadeza….- **mira lo que pienso de él-** dice mientras lo suelta… **

-¡No hagas eso!-** dice Serio mientras lo agarra antes de que se Caiga al suelo….**

-¡JA!, No es mas que un estúpido pedazo de cuerda, Serio, no es nada…

**- ¡Simboliza tu unión con Leo!**

**- **Eso no tiene validez… ¡yo NO amo a Leo!...**dice Cinza mientras corre cueva dentro tratando de alcanzar a los demás…Serio iba a tratar de alcanzarla pero alguien lo detiene…**

-¡Espera!...

**En tanto los chicos siguen cueva dentro sin imaginar lo que estaba pasando…**

**- **muchachos, ya estoy exhausta…deberíamos descansar un poco**- dice Pilar…**

**- **cierto, Pilar, tienes razón….ya me cansé de hacer luz…** dice Paco mientras apaga la pequeña flama con la que se iluminaban el camino… **

**- ¿**donde están Leo, Serio y Cinza?…** se pregunta Azul extrañada mientras se sentaba en el piso helado de la cueva**

**- **no sé, seguramente vienen atrás…-** dice Paco mientras se acuesta sobre el piso de la cueva…**

**- **chicos, tengo sed, y aquí adentro hace calor**…- intentaré hacer un poco de aire para refrescarnos….**

**- **yo no lo he intentado, pero quizás puede manifestar un poco de agua**…- dice Pilar…**

**-**por favor, Pilar, no vayas a provocar una inundación, seguramente nos ahogaríamos**- dijo Paco imaginando la escena de la inundación- **aunque, por otro lado, si se nos hubiera ocurrido eso y llenar la cueva de agua para alcanzar el agujero del techo… seguramente ya estaríamos afuera y se daría por terminado el entrenamiento…¡ahumuum!-** dice paco mientras se estira dando un bostezo…y colocando sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza como almohadas mientras apaga la pequeña llamita…**

**- **ajá si, claro, muy gracioso Paco…. Enciende la luz…

- descansa un rato, Pilar… en un momento seguiremos caminando…- **dice Paco mientras se queda semidormido…**

Descansa tu, yo tengo sed, intentare manifestar mi elemento… **dice ella mientras se pone a juguetear con su mano para lograr manifestar un pequeño chorrito de agua…**

**después de un momento de silencio, paco está dormitando boca arriba cuando siente que alguien se sienta sobre su abdomen…**

**- **¿ya regresaste?, ¡que bien! Eso significa que aun estamos vivos**…- dice Paco sin abrir los ojos… en eso… siente algo raro… algo acaricia su rostro…-¡**Oye, Pilar!… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- ¡shhh! No soy Pilar- **Dice una voz femenina sobre él…**

**- **¿Cinza?-** dice el tratando de incorporarse un tanto sorprendido….**

- si, soy yo…

- oye… ¿pero que….?-** trata de decir Paco cuando Cinza lo besa sin avisar… el se separa de ella….**¿Cinza, estás loca o que te pasa?

**- **no me vas a negar un beso, ¿verdad?

**- **¿pero, por que?-

- no me lo niegues Paco, yo se que lo deseas tanto como yo…. ¿Por qué no tenerlo ahora que la oscuridad es nuestra cómplice?

- ¿Por qué me dices eso?... ¿Por qué ahora que ya perteneces a alguien?

- entonces, me deseas, ¿verdad?

- te admiro, siempre lo hice, conforme te conocía, y confieso que llegaste a gustarme pero la verdad, la verdad es otra… en mi corazón no hay sitio para nadie…

- excepto para Pilar, ¿verdad?

-¡¿Qué…PERO COMO…?

- ¿lo supe?, solo basta con ver como se pelean para darse cuenta de eso…

- ¡NO!... Digo que… ¿ cómo se te ocurre pensar que Pilar…?

- bueno, pero eso no importa… solo quiero que me dejes probar tus labios…

- pero si ya los probaste…- **dice colocando una mano delante de él**

- si pero quiero mas…

. ¡ESTAS LOCA! Si Leo nos ve….

- no nos podrá ver… la cueva esta oscura…

- ¡apártate de mi, estás loca!-** dice Paco mientras se aleja de ella…pero Cinza se acerca a él y lo besa a la fuerza… Paco forcejea contra ella pero después de un rato el se detiene… y corresponde al beso de forma apasionada… algo ya no estaba bien no solo en Cinza, sino en Paco también… que queda letárgico por el beso … **

- ¡lo sabía!-** dice ella… tu también estabas enamorado de mi…le dice alejándose de él… paco queda como hipnotizado disfrutando mentalmente del beso… cuando llega Serio en compañía de Leo…**

- ¡Paco… paco…algo esta pasando!

- lo sé-** dice aun aletargado..- **Cinza me ama…

- ¡no seas tonto… Paco… reacciona!

- Cinza me ama….

- ¡no te ama… Cinza le pertenece a Leo…tu lo sabes!

- ya no… ahora va a ser mía….

- ¡reacciona!

- ¡NO!, ¡reacciona tu, Serio!... ¡no intentes alejarme de ella… la quieres para ti!...

- lo que me suponía**. Dice Leo…**

- ¿Qué suponías?-** pregunta Serio…**

- en un momento lo sabrás…

**Mientras, Cinza llega hasta donde están las chicas… Pilar haciendo lo posible para poder tener un poco de agua y Azul seguía intentando manifestar su transformación por medio de las técnicas**

- Chicas, ya dense por vencidas… solo están cansandose aún más…** jamás van a lograr lo que quieren….**

**- **¿de que hablas?-** dice Pilar logrando manifestar un chorrito de agua… y bebiendo de ella…después le ofrece un poco a Azul y ella se dirije a los chicos para ofrecerles…alejándose y dejando a Cinza sola con Azul…**

**- **ya no insistas, Azul, jamás vas a poder manifestar al poder del águila, necesitas tocar tu tótem**…**

- yo creo que si… si los guardianes dijeron eso… entonces creo en los guardianes…

- pero ellos no están aquí ahora…

- Cinza, desde que te conozco, siempre has sido muy hábil, incluso y debo confesarlo, aún mas que yo…

- lo sé… siempre lo he sabido… - **le dice muy quitada de la pena a Azul**…- es por eso que te digo que ya no insistas, lo que dijeron los guardianes no es verdad

- entonces, ¿tu en verdad crees que no podremos manifestar a nuestros espíritus?, ¿Qué de verdad no es posible sino hasta tocar nuestros tótems?

- ajá… ya no te canses intentándolo… - **le dice cinza un poco sarcástica… Azul da un suspiro melancólico y baja la guardia…**

- quizá tengas razón…- **dice ella aun sin saber que creer….**- está bien...- **dice ella resignada…, en eso llega Leo en compañía de los demás… Paco ya había reaccionado**

- Azul, ¿estas bien?- **pregunta Leo, ella le responde con un gran suspiro afirmando con su cabeza**

**- me **rindo, Leo, no podemos con la transformación, no tenemos la fuerza suficiente para poder lograrlo…

- pero…¡Azul!...- **dice Leo…** no escuchaste al mismo Itzamná decir que esto nadie lo había logrado hacer?

- si, pero de eso a que sea verdad, no lo creo, si nos dijeron que teníamos que confiar en nuestros tótems… y ahora resulta que en lo que confiábamos tanto, en realidad no es nada…que solo nos dijeron eso para confiar… quizá también dijeron lo otro para creerlo… no es mas que una mentira…

- Eso no es cierto…

- Si lo es…

- No creo que Itza y los maestres nos estén mintiendo,….

- estamos en una batalla perdida… debemos darnos por vencido…

- Paco… ¿tu también crees eso?- **Paco guarda silencio…-** ¡ no puedo creerlo de ustedes!...¿ que les pasa? ¿Dónde quedaron las enseñanzas del maestre Grinto? O ya no recuerdan lo que él les dijo?... les pidió confianza… - **dice Leo**

- eso es lo que ya no tenemos… hemos intentado todo y hemos fracasado…

- Tenemos hambre, estamos cansados y lastimados… yo quiero salir de aquí, irme a mi casa…

- yo también, Pilar, pero no podemos… tenemos que salir de esto… debemos terminar lo q iniciamos juntos…chicos, confíen… solo eso nos queda, nuestra propia fuerza…si no lo hacen ustedes mismos… entonces nadie lo hará por ustedes…Simplemente no entiendo como pueden desconfiar si ya han experimentado la mayoría de sus hablididades, o ¿no es cierto que lograron manifestar sus elementos? ¿Paco, no lograste manifestar al fuego por ti mismo?, y ¿Pilar, no lograste tomar un poco de agua ahora que la necesitaste?...Azul, tu pudiste hacer un poco da aire si tenias calor… y ¿todo porque?, porque creyeron en ustedes mismos… en realidad hasta estos momentos deberían tener mayor fortaleza porque saben que ustedes por si mismos pueden manifestar sus fuerzas interiores… ahora solo falta canalizar su energía para poder transformarse.

- ¿deberíamos?...Leo, cuando eramos unos aprendices nos dijeron "crean y confíen en su tótem" y ahora nos dicen "su tótem solo es una imagen el poder esta en ustedes mismos" es como que nos digan que el cielo es azul y ahora nos digan que en realidad es verde…- **dice Azul**

- Ustedes mismos lo acaban de decir, siempre les han dicho hasta el cansancio "crean y confíen en su tótem"

- Y eso hemos hecho, pero al parecer es solo una imagen sin poder…- **menciona Paco tratando de justificarse.**

- Pero lo que han hecho es mal interpretar las cosas, porque nunca les dijeron "crean y confíen en la imagen que representa su tótem" o ¿alguna vez lo hicieron?

- No nunca…- **dice Pilar confusa**

- ¿Entonces? su tótem es su propio espíritu que tomó la forma de un animal que tiene una habilidad y una similitud a ustedes.

- Eso dices pero no estoy segura que eso nos hayan dado a entender… **dice Pilar mientras se acostaba en el frió suelo de la cueva.**

- Chicos, eso solo quiere decir una cosa… su tótem no solo es un símbolo que representa un espíritu animal… sino que también los representa a ustedes… el símbolo es parte de ustedes… no lo necesitamos para la transformación… solo debemos confiar en que asi será….- **Leo** **va hacia Cinza y se acerca para susurrarle…** - ¡Cinza, ayúdame, si alguien puede convencerlos, eres tú…!

- ya lo intenté, Leo, pero no me hacen caso…- **le dice ella sin voltear a mirarlo…pero con una sonrisa maliciosa en su boca….**- no podrás convencerlos, nada podrá convencerlos…- **dice Cinza pero con una voz ronca…, lo cual pone en alerta a Leo y a los demás chicos… en eso… algo pareciera susurrarle a Pilar… "Ah Puch", Pilar le menciona en voz alta… y eso hace alertar a Leo… se da cuenta de que la mirada de Cinza ya no es la misma… sino que algo está mal… **

- ¡lo sabía!... chicos, ¡aléjense de Cinza, no se le acerquen!- **le advierte en voz baja**

**- **¿pero porqué?...**- pregunta Pilar**

**- **porque Cinza no es Cinza… es otro ser….

CONTINUARÁ…


	5. Capítulo 35 ¡Cautiva!

**Capítulo 35.- ¡Cautiva!**

Una helada, lúgubre y terrible oscuridad inunda este sitio… no hay nada que dé al menos un poco de luz, ni siquiera la boca del lobo es tan oscura, ni siquiera una noche sin estrellas ni luna es tan tétrica como este lugar… ninguna como el Mictlán…. Avanzando a ciegas hacia un lugar que no se sabe en donde esta, logramos ver un punto rojo al fondo… seguimos avanzando sin saber si lo estamos haciendo, pero el punto rojo se esta haciendo más grande… y de repente comienzan a escucharse como lamentos a lo lejos… a medida que avanzamos, se va haciendo mas y mas grande el punto rojo, y los lamentos se escuchan con mas claridad, un sonido aterrador que con solo escucharlo, la piel se eriza por un temor involuntario… poco a poco la temperatura se incrementa, se siente que el frío se va alejando, y el calor va aumentando… el punto rojo ya no es solo un punto, ya es algo enorme. Los lamentos ya no son solo eso, son gritos de terror, de dolor desgarrador… es la entrada al Mictlán, el lugar donde alguien de quien no se conoce del todo, es su hogar, si se puede llamar así a este sitio…. Un terrible hedor puede percibirse conforme nos vamos acercando… el calor es mas fuerte… y se va haciendo insoportable hasta que entramos a una especie de cueva en donde el calor podría matarte … al centro de este lugar, hay una hoguera de fuego , frente a el, un trono de piedra dando la espalda… un brazo descarnado se extiende a un lado… se puede observar los huesos semidescubiertos por la carne putrefacta y cayendo, la piel negra verdosa y en los codos ceñidos por cuerdas donde cuelgan los cascabeles de latón que sonaba al hacer un leve movimiento…. En seguida, algo que podría considesubrarse ser algún tipo de perro humanoide, pone en lo que parece ser una mano… un corazón sangrante… el ser lo toma y después de darle una mordida, se lo avienta al ser diciendo…  
-¡estúpido perro!… ¿que clase de bucólica se supone que es esto?... Me alimento de almas… ¿que tipo de alma es un corazón sangrante?, ¡más me sirves tu que esto!... - dice el ser levantándose de trono y tomando al ente con forma de perro humano por su torso… lo acerca a él y pareciera que succionara su interior dejando su cuerpo como un montón de trapos tirados en el suelo….- ¡que porquería!, aquí no se puede encontrar nada para comer, estas almas ya están perdidas y lo que se busca solo está en la superficie… aunque subir a la superficie tiene sus ventajas… la última vez casi me traigo a la chiquilla esa… logré engañarla y hacer que creyera que yo era su estúpido padre, pero su madre logró salvarla antes de que me apoderara de su alma… de haberla logrado, ahora tendría a alguien que seguramente sería un mejor sirviente y mi entretenimiento, de lo contrario, simplemente me la tragaría como al resto de los estúpidos que están ahí amontonados…- dice mientras arroja los restos del perro-humanoide que fue su sirviente… el ser se levanta del trono, logrando captar por detrás su forma… descarnada, el cráneo casi descubierto y la piel, si acaso eso se pudiera llamar piel, negra, verde, violácea y amoratada con algunas círculos negros de carne muerta y hedionda… en eso llega una ave voladora…

- ¡Moán!... ¡dame tu informe!…- algo, una especie de búho se acerca a el…posándose en un perchero… el búho no dice nada, solo observa al ser… en sus ojos se puede observar el brillo de la hoguera… mientras el observa dentro de la pupila del ave moán…. Se puede observar un rostro familiar… es el rostro de una chica de ojos y cabello gris gritando y golpeando desesperada como si estuviera dentro de una esfera de cristal, pero no se escucha nada… el ser acerca su cara descarnada cerca del búho y comienza a dibujarse una sonrisa por demás aterradora…

- ¡vaya, vaya!, ¿pero a quién tenemos aquí?... nadie puede escapar a su destino, y tu destino era llegar en este sitio… y no te será tan fácil escaparte de mí… ¡Tu menos que nadie!, ¡ahora eres mía! Y ni siquiera tus padres podrán arrebatarte ahora de aquí… ¡buen trabajo, Moán!, esta será un alma que no me podrán quitar tan fácilmente, al menos que alguien ocupe su lugar… ya sabes donde meterla…- le dice mientras el ave va a un rincón del lugar… y de su pico arroja una esfera de cristal que se rompe y libera lo que hay en su interior… Cinza aparece, pero cuando intenta escapar algo la detiene… algo como serpientes se enredan en sus muñecas y la jalan hacia atrás dejándola arrodillada… ella intenta liberase pero no puede… mientras mas lo intenta…las serpientes mas se enredan en su cuerpo aprisionándola… ella intenta hablar pero no logra salir sonido alguno….ella sigue forcejeando hasta que la serpiente comienza a sujetarla por todo lo que podría decirse es su cuerpo y comienza a apretujarla poco a poco sofocándola lentamente… ella grita levemente y es cuando el sonido sale …. El ser pareciera regocijarse con el sonido….

- eso es música para mi… si lo haces, cada grito que das solo consigue hacerme sentir satisfecho con tenerte aquí…. – le dice mientras se acerca a ella…. El hecho de que Itzam-ná te haya concedido materializar tu alma, no evita que yo pueda hacer lo mismo. Lo que está con tus amigos no es más que un cascarón que Moán construyó para poder engañarlos….tu alma es mía…eres mía una vez más… y esta vez te quedarás aquí….no intentes hablar, las almas no hablan en este lugar… tu solo podrás gritar tu dolor para mi satisfacción….que estoy seguro, será mucha…- la serpiente comienza a desenredarse un poco… Cinza cierra su boca… y el ser se acerca más a ella… posando su mano putrefacta en el rostro de ella…- ¿Por qué cerraste tu linda boca?, ábrela, de ella solo podrán salir los sonidos que quiero escuchar… los sonidos de tu sufrimiento…- dice mientras ella voltea su rostro tratando de no verlo… su cara pareciera expresar temor, odio y repugnancia mezclados…. El ser la toma de la barbilla forzándola a mirarlo a lo que pareciera ser unos ojos que sobresalen de la cuenca de una calavera…- no importa cuanto luches… tu curiosidad te ha traído una vez mas a mí… eres mía y esta vez será para toda la eternidad…

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

**_NOTA: Este capítulo es el preludio a una parte un tanto oscura del relato, el siguiente capítulo por la clasificación de la historia, el contenido no podrá ser leído junto con los demás, sino que será publicado en un capitulo aparte, en la cuenta de Enigma_X, esto solo es el inicio de algo que sin duda, tal vez mas de uno repudie: la tortura._**

**_Sin embargo, debo decir algo, el capítulo siguiente será escrito por alguien más del grupo de Combo Niños Virtuales, ya más de uno sabe de quien se trata... y por supuesto también se hará una version "light" de ese capítulo solo para llevar continuidad... _**

**_No me queda mas que agradecer una vez mas a todas las personas que nos leen y a las que son fieles seguidores de esta "serie", es muy agradable recibir sus comentarios y críticas ademas de sus sugerencias, recuerden, esta historia aún no termina...seguiremos mientras podamos... _**

**_Haxta Pronto... nos vemos en el próximo capítulo_**


	6. Capítulo 36 En el Mictlán

CAPITULO 36 .- EN EL MICTLÁN

Como saben, esta es la versión ligera del capítulo publicado en mi cuenta de Enigma_X, ya que como antes he dicho, el contenido del capítulo es inadecuado para la clasificación de este, asi que solo para llevar una continuidad, decidí hacer esta versión que no resultó ser tan tranquila, con ayuda de JR, por supuesto de quién transcribí algunas frases para darle forma a este escrito .

Sé que el tema aquí propuesto es por demás repudiado por todas las personas, pero ¿de que otra forma puede comportarse un ser cruel y despiadado?, bueno, esa pregunta se la hice a JR y el me respondió con este capítulo. No puedo decir que disfruten esta historia, ni que les guste tampoco, pero pienso que es necesario para seguir con la historia...

Anteriormente en esta Historia

El ser toma a Cinza de la barbilla forzándola a mirarlo a lo que pareciera ser unos ojos que sobresalen de la cuenca de una calavera…- no importa cuanto luches… tu curiosidad te ha traído una vez mas a mí… eres mía y esta vez será para toda la eternidad… dice soltándola dejando en la barbilla de Cinza manchada del miasma putrefacto que despedía sus dedos… ella en señal de repugnancia se limpia la barbilla con su hombro…pero eso, no es nada a comparación del tormentoso episodio que estaba por venir…

…El ser tomó a Cinza por el cuello la asió fuertemente y la acercó hacia él, de sus mandíbulas salió un trozo de carne negra y putrefacta, con algunos dientes engarzados y con un olor a mil diablos. Pasó esa cosa extraña por la cara de Cinza, regocijándose al sentir el sabor de una piel pura y suave. Sus casi descarnadas manos se dirigieron sin pudor hacia las ropas de la chica.

-Primero me relajaré contigo. Y luego, me divertiré.- dijo mientras pasaba su lengua serpenteante por lo que parecían ser sus labios, acto seguido, dirigió sus manos hacia ella y sin previo aviso, desgarró las ropas de Cinza descubriendo su cuerpo semidesnudo, ella ahogó un grito de espanto, y el ser se agradó en una lujuriosa risa. La desnudó por completo, ella estaba desesperada, intentaba liberarse pero las serpientes la mantenían sujeta con más fuerza en cada movimiento que ella hacia, pero al ser no le importó y con su "lengua" recorrió su cuerpo sin dilación, manchando su carne de fría y corrupta sangre. Introdujo su lengua sanguinolenta por todos los lugares posibles, lamiendo con fuerza. Cuando hubo escudriñado cada centímetro de su cuerpo, decidió pasar a la acción y una vez que estuvo listo, comenzó a llevar a cabo el más terrible acto que un hombre puede hacer a una mujer en contra de su voluntad, al inicio ella no quería darle el gusto de escucharla gritar, pero durante el ultraje el muy maldito le hizo cosas indescriptibles sin piedad ni remordimiento, gozando con cada acto que le hacía, Cinza, hasta entonces había tratado de no gritar para no darle en el gusto, pero ahora, no pudo sino gritar de auténtico e innegable pavor, ella gritó, gritó de desesperación, de rabia, de dolor y de impotencia, unas gruesas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas morenas. Finalmente el clímax llegó para el ser, pero para Cinza sólo fué una desazón tan terrible que caló hasta a la más ínfima, insignificante y frustrada célula de su cuerpo, no podía resistir más la humillación, el asco y la vergüenza. Ah Puch se retiró de ella y las serpientes la soltaron por fin. Cinza sintió una repulsión terrible, y deseó vomitar más que nunca en su vida, lo único que pudo hacer fué abrazar su cuerpo y ponerse en posición fetal tratando de borrar de su mente lo que Ah Puch le había hecho… minutos después, el ser se acercó hasta ella y sosteniéndola de su cabello, la acercó hacia su repulsivo rostro y abrió su boca para hablar emanando de su interior el hedor repulsivo de su aliento… ella sintió náuseas…

-Aun no terminamos, Cinza., esto es solo el principio, me cobraré contigo todas las frustraciones que me hicieron pasar durante mis días cautivo gracias a tus padres…tu serás mi juguete y haré contigo todo lo que soñé que le haría a tu madre mientras ella era mi guardiana…- le dijo mientras soltaba una carcajada estremecedora… ella sacó fuerzas para levantar su brazo pero el malvado ser la detuvo antes de que ella intentara algo… arrojándola al suelo… las serpientes la aprisionaron nuevamente por sus muñecas y sus tobillos

- ¡¿Con que quieres más?... si tienes fuerzas para levantar tu brazo es señal de que aún puedes soportar mucho más…- le dice** con una sonrisa malévola y se acerca a ella- ¡sufrirás como nunca en tu vida te han hecho sufrir!- le dijo mientras se carcajeaba y se alejaba un poco de ella. **

**Ah Puch, todavía lujurioso, saboreaba el orgasmo que acababa de tener, y como esto no podía hacerlo todos los días, deseó saciar sus más bajos instintos. Sorpresivamente va hacia Cinza y sujetándola, clavó sus negras garras en la boca** de ella para obligarla a besarlo… ella a pesar del dolor, continuó resistiéndose, ganándose una bofetada de parte de Ah Puch, bofetada que arañó la mitad de la cara. Volvió a sujetarla, y esta vez, sin demora, la besó a la fuerza: un beso repulsivo y asqueroso, ella, llena de frustración, mordió la lengua del ser con todas sus fuerzas, pero un líquido amargo llenó la boca de Cinza, desesperada escupió el extraño líquido y la putrefacta lengua cayó al suelo, a Ah Puch no pareció dolerle físicamente, pero sí se veía iracundo. La recogió, la limpió, y se la puso nuevamente en su lugar como si nada.

-Niña tonta… pagarás por eso…- dijo tranquilamente y llamo a su sirviente…- ¡Moán!

El pájaro voló hasta muy cerca de Ah Puch. Su amo le susurró algunas cosas al oído, y el ave voló. Cuando volvió, traía una enorme calavera negra, con largos colmillos. Ah Puch la abrió, y sacó de él una serie de artilugios, herramientas con los que llevaría acabo la vejación aún más terrible con ayuda de su compinche: el Ave Moán. Las serpientes voltearon a Cinza, dejándola de cabeza abajo, todavía desnuda, mientras los dos se acercan a ella proporcionando una escena como cuando las aves arpías están devorando a un animal indefenso. Los hechos aquí ocurridos son demasiado crueles para ser contados, basta con decir que el grito que pegó Cinza se oyó por todos los mundos; retumbó tan fuerte que hasta Kukulcán lo Escuchó. Y llegó a los oídos de Azul, Serio, Paco, Pilar y Leo, cuyos corazones se encogieron, y la otra "Cinza" ahogó una risita cómplice de satisfacción. Ah Puch guardó todo en su calavera negra gigante, y la pasó a Moán para que se la llevara.

-Mira, niña estúpida, tengo cosas que hacer. Cuando vuelva, seguiremos jugando, recuerda…–y cuando esto, su sonrisa se hizo más grande- nadie escapa del Mictlán.- le dijo mientras la dejaba tirada como si fuera cualquier cosa…las serpientes por fin la liberaron, pero ella no tenía fuerzas para moverse.

El cuerpo de Cinza yacía en el suelo sin movimiento excepto el sube y baja de su pecho, señalando que aun estaba viva, aunque ella hubiera querido morir antes de pasar por lo que pasó, estaba que daba lástima. Su cara estaba manchada de sangre, semen negro y lágrimas, que confluían en un extraño baile casi tortuoso. Su tronco estaba hecho trizas, no eran más que trozos de carne a los que se les podía ver las venas, con alguno que otro pedacito de piel, la sangre le corría por su cuerpo, y de ahí para abajo, pareciera que le hubieran hecho una interpretación libre y artística del Mictlán, que de lejos parecía dolorosa. Francamente, se sentía horrible. Habían cometido con ella el segundo peor delito de todos, aquel delito que incluso bestias como los Divinos se lo pensaban dos veces antes de hacer . Se sentía humillada, vejada, algo en su interior se había hecho pedazos, dejando un hueco en su alma, hueco que no sería llenado ni con la sangre del que la condenó a eso. Y ahí estaba él, riéndose, retorciéndose en obsceno placer por el objeto que acababa de adquirir, y que de seguro, disfrutaría todos los inmortales días. Las lágrimas no cesaban de salir , y no podía hacer nada. Aquellos que entren al Mictlán, que pierdan toda la esperanza de salir ilesos, Y como si fuera poco, si por fuera ya no estuviera verdaderamente mal, por dentro estaba peor. Esperaba que Ah Puch fuera cruel, pero nunca se imaginó que sería capaz de violarla. Su alma estaba hecha trizas, sus sentimientos dolidos… sólo Leo tenía el legítimo derecho de poseerla, de besarla y esa fue la pequeña luz que la tranquilizó un poco apartando de su mente por un instante todo el dolor y sufrimiento por el que acababa de pasar: recordó el rostro de Leo, lo que habían tenido juntos, la maravilla de el sabor de sus labios, el calor de su cuerpo las caricias anheladas sobre su piel . Pero de inmediato, como una maldición, apareció la imagen de Ah Puch, montado sobre ella como un animal, deleitándose. Y su vacío en el corazón se hizo aún más potente. Intentó una vez más sobreponerse recordándolo a él, a sus amigos los Combo niños, a su padre el maestre Grinto, a su madre Celeste, a Itzamná, a todos ellos. Pero la negra y pútrida risa del señor del Mictlán volvió a su mente, y casi por reflejo, rememoró su vejación y su tortura.

Ella estaba prisionera, y él era su dueño, por toda la eternidad…

Continuará….


	7. Capítulo 37 ¿Dzac Yah?

**Capítulo 37.- ¿Dzac Yah?**

**Mientras eso ocurría, las cosas en la superficie no iban del todo muy bien…Los chicos no se imaginaban del terrible sufrimiento infernal por el que ella estaba pasando en esos instantes en que ellos descubrían que Cinza no era ella, sino otro ser. **

- ¿a que te refieres con que es otro ser?- **pregunta serio con una mirada de "yo no te entiendo**"

- no lo sé, no tengo idea de lo que está pasando y porque, pero por lo que veo, Cinza está poseída por otro ser, por un momento pensaba que podría ser Ah Puch pero… si fuera él ya habría hecho algo contra nosotros… debe ser algún ente, alguien que no nos conoce… aprovechemos que está distraída, tengo algunos conocimientos de Dzac Yah creo poder controlarla lo suficiente para obligarla a decirnos donde está el alma de Cinza…

- que es un Dzac Yah?- **pregunta paco mientras hace el típico ademán de rascarse la cabeza y la cara de "¿?"**

- Paco, un Dzac Yah es un antigüo médico brujo que se dedicaba a hacer curaciones, pero cuando las realizaba, ellos absorbían el mal…- **comienza a decir Leo**

- también les decían "hierbateros" ya que usan las propiedades medicinales de las hierbas para curar o, en este caso, ahuyentar a los malos espíritus…- **no necesito decirles quien dijo eso**

- ¡vaya!- **dice paco incrédulo…**

-¿qué debemos hacer?- **pregunta Serio un poco inquieto, pero a la vez ansioso de comenzar**

- esto es peligroso, si se libera tomará su forma maligna y será difícil controlarlo… esto no es como ningún divino a quien se hayan enfrentado antes, si tengo razón, ¡esto es peor!

- ¡cielos!, **dice Azul acercándose a Serio sujetando el brazo de él con fuerza, él, por instinto la abraza…**

- ¿peor?, no lo creo, no hay nada peor que un divino torpe…- **dice Paco**

- ¡vamos Paco, esto es serio!- **dice Pilar dándole un pequeño codazo…**

- y vaya que lo es, chicos, necesitaré que me ayuden a inmovilizar a ese ser, pero, solo debo darles una advertencia: esa cosa intentará convencerlos de que es Cinza… no la escuchen… ¿de acuerdo?- **le dice Leo algo preocupado pero muy decidido, los chicos asienten algo temerosos pero firmes…**- ¿muy bien… escuchen**…- les dice mientras les cuenta su plan a los demás **

**Los chicos se separan, las chicas se adelantan como si nada pasara y siguen caminando mientras distraen a "Cinza", en tanto Serio, Paco y Leo se acercan a ella, primero se acerca Serio y la alcanza tomándola de la mano**…

- ¿eh?...

- soy yo, Cinza….Serio

- ah.,si, Serio… ¿sucede algo?- le dice la falsa "Cinza" con una gran inocencia

- solo quería saber, si es cierto lo que me dijiste hace un rato…

- tu sabes que sí… lo que hablamos en esa ocasión, en el recinto de entrenamiento cuando los chicos no llegaban aún, y lo que te dije esa vez que me dijiste que te estabas hartando de tu situación por Azul, no lo dije en serio… tu siempre me has gustado, esa es la verdad…

- entonces… - **dice el amarrando su "corda" en la mano de ella**…- dame tu otra mano… **dice amarrando la corda de Paco en su otra mano…**

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- nada solo… ¡esto… ahora Paco!- **dice mientras paco la sorprende agarrando ambas cuerdas y Serio derriba a Cinza…. Ella cae y los chicos la someten….**

- ¿Chicos que hacen?- **dice la "Cinza" sorprendida mientras Serio y Paco la sujetan obligándola a poner sus manos atrás y atándolas a su espalda… en tanto Leo sujeta sus piernas… amarrándolas con las cordas de Azul y Pilar…**

- Serio…¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto?...¡me lastimas!- **Serio no dice Nada…se mantiene concentrado en sujetar las manos de ella…**

- Paco… ¡Por favor, ayúdame!- **suplicaba, pero Paco no dijo nada…**

- chicos, que está pasando… ¿Por qué me están amarrando?.. ¡me están lastimando!- **suplicaba entre llanto…Azul y Pilar no querían ver… mientras Paco y Serio la sujetaban boca arriba… en ese momento… se acerca Leo y decidido mirándola a los ojos le dice…**

-¿Dónde está Cinza?

- ¡Leo, soy yo!... ¡yo soy Cinza!- **le dice lastimosamente**

- ¿Dónde está Cinza?

- ¿es que no me ves?... ¡yo soy ella!, ¡yo soy Cinza!

- ¡MIENTES!... ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ CINZA?- **El ser al ver que Leo no le hace caso, acude a los chicos para que la auxilien…**

- Serio… Paco, ¡Por Favor! ¡díganle a Leo que soy yo, por favor**!- les dijo con son ojos suplicantes y con desesperación …los chicos cerraron sus ojos para no mirarla…el rostro suplicante de ella les calaba en cierta forma, saben que no es su amiga pero la vista les dice lo contrario…**

- ¡por última vez! ¿EN DONDE ESTÁ CINZA?...- **le pregunta nuevamente decidido..el ser se rinde y le dice en otro dialecto…**

- _et koskaan tiedä_ (jamás lo sabrás…) - **le dice el ente… en ese momento se escucha un grito desgarrador proviniendo de las entrañas de la cueva, eso hace que los chicos bajen espantados la guardia pero se sobreponen inmediatamente mientras observan como el ser se sonrie maliciosamente y les dice**_**- **__**to je prekasno, njezina**_ _prijateljica se podnosi moj kralj_….(ya es demasiado tarde, su amiga esta siendo sometida por mi amo….)- **los chicos se miran entre si con temor, ellos no entienden que es lo que están diciendo entre sí… un sentimiento de Ira se apodera de Leo y estando a punto de golpear al ser…** -_bez obzira s'to uc'initi, ne dod·e na vrijeme za spremanje, ako ne bude prekasno_… (no importa lo que hagan, no llegarán a tiempo para salvarla, si no es que ya es demasiado tarde…)

- _tako da ne smeta… recite-mi na neki drugi nac'in_… (eso no te importa…dímelo de lo contrario…)…

- _drugi nac'in, s'to?, nemate dovoljno snage da se zaustavi_.( de lo contrario ¿Qué?, tu no tienes el poder suficiente para vencerme)

- _ja sam dzac yah_ (soy un dzac yah)- **le dice Leo**

- _eso no es verdad, tu no sabes ni siquiera que es eso__…-_ **en eso, Leo le dice una frase en otro idioma… **ako ne recite mi, vi postati ljudsko biće, a vi znate što je rizik …_( si no me lo dices, te convertiré en humano y tu sabes cual es el riesgo) _**en seguida el ser se estremece y guarda silencio…**- posljednji vrijeme… recite-mi gdje je Cinza …_(__por última vez…dime en donde está Cinza)_

- Xibalbá

- ¿Xibalbá_?...__¿u koji dio?…_ (¿en que parte?)…

_**- bez obzira, tvoj prijatelj bi trebao ve´c biti mrtav … **__**¡Jedan od njih Mictlan!...**_( no importa, tu amiga ya debe estar muerta… ¡nadie sale del Mictlán!...) **Leo cierra sus ojos… mientras dice una frase…. Ocasionando que el ser desaparezca…**

- ¿Qué pasó?- **preguntan Serio y Paco**…

- lo mandé de regreso a su origen… se las tendrá que ver con su "amo"- les dijo Leo un poco exahusto

- ¿Qué fue todo eso…?- pregunta Pilar

- es algo que después les contaré, ahora tenemos que salir de aquí… debemos ir al Xibalbá

-¿Xibalbá? – exclama Pilar…

- el inframundo.- dice Azul en voz baja

- ahora entiendo del porque de la insistencia de ella de que dejáramos todo como estaba…- **dice Serio, de repente la desesperación se apoderó de Leo**- ¡Tengo que hacer algo!, ¡si Cinza está poseída por un ente del mundo del xibalbá… eso significa que su alma está con él… no quiero pensar de lo que ese es capaz de hacerle… **dijo bajando su mirada, Pilar abrazó a Leo mientras tragaba saliva con dificultad, Paco se acercó a él y puso una mano sobre su hombro**…

- no te preocupes- **le dijo con seriedad**- la rescataremos…aunque tengamos que ir por ella…

- no es tan fácil, Paco, nadie sale ni ha regresado jamás del Xibalbá…-

- pues nosotros seremos los primeros…

CONTINUARA…


	8. Capítulo 38 ¡Combo Niños, Vámonos!

**Capítulo 38: ¡Combo Niños… Vámonos!**

Cinza abre sus ojos hacia una lúgubre oscuridad… pero no puede ver absolutamente nada… se toca su cuerpo adormecido, como si tuviera mucho tiempo de haber permanecido dormida, tenía la extraña sensación de que todo lo que había vivido, fuera un sueño, como si nunca hubiera recuperado su vista, como si nunca hubiera conocido a los Combo Niños ni a sus maestres, como si nunca hubiera conocido a Leo…como si nunca hubiera pasado la aventura por la que pensaba que estaba pasando… tenía la sensación de que nunca pasó nada…pero en realidad, su mente estaba confundida… de repente..se abre una rendija provocando que entre un haz de luz amarillenta…Cinza cierra sus ojos heridos por la intensidad de la luz… y trata de abrirlos nuevamente para poder acostumbrarse …logra captar unos ojos grandes asomándose por entre la rendijilla que se había abierto… ella aprovecha para reconocer el sitio…es como si estuviera dentro de una caja…" una mazmorra"- piensa ella… antes de que la rendija se cierre nuevamente, sumergiéndola al sitio de la misma lúgubre oscuridad de cuando despertó- "entonces todo lo que viví, todo lo que recuerdo … no fué cierto…¿fue solo un sueño?"- se pregunta mientras revisa su cuerpo una vez mas con sus manos libres… en eso se abre la puerta permitiendo la libre entrada del la luz… ella entrecierra los ojos y ve dos sombras en la entrada…

- ¡llévenla ante el jefazo! – dice una voz cuando dos seres van hacia ella levantándola por los hombros, Cinza alza sus brazos por instinto para defenderse, pero no puede hacer nada, ellos son mas fuertes y la someten de inmediato colocando sus brazos en la espalda… mira con sorpresa que sus ropas están intactas, si acaso algunas manchas pero ella está como si nada… se queda sorprendida mirándose a sí misma a lo que su vista logra alcanzar a ver, mientras los seres la empujan para que camine…

-¡anda!, camina antes de que el gran Ah Puch se enoje por no obedecerle rápidamente…-le dice el ave moán… ella camina confundida, no sabe si todo por lo que ella recuerda, en realidad fue un sueño, o una realidad.

MIENTRAS TANTO… los chicos caminan sin rumbo dentro de la cueva… Leo va pensativo en sobre lo que tienen que hacer… en eso… Paco llega y le pone una mano en el hombro…

-¡Vámos, amigo!... no lo pienses más… ella nos necesita, ¡vámos por ella!…- le dice Paco entusiasmado por querer vivir una aventura más… Leo lo mira por un momento…

- No… no puedo arriesgarlos a bajar a un sitio del que nadie ha regresado jamás… no tienes idea de lo que es el Xibalbá, específicamente el Mictlán…

- yo si lo sé, la mitología antigua es algo que siempre me ha llamado la atención… el camino al inframundo es realmente terrible, solo las almas condenadas pueden atravesarlo sin ningún problema, pero para un mortal, el camino hacia el Xibalbá es casi imposible…- les dice Azul sacando el divino Berry…- miren, dice mostrando imágenes en él…- debemos de pasar por ríos de sustancias inimaginables y asquerosas… llenos de pus y sangre…

- ¡guácala!- dice Pilar con una mueca típica de la palabra que acaba de pronunciar, el simple hecho de imaginar la sustancia espesa y asquerosa que es un producto de desecho que el organismo origina por una infección provocada por bacterias y microorganismos y que por lo general, tiene un olor bastante desagradable, dependiendo de la bacteria que haya dado origen a esa infección…es de por si, lo mas repugnante que puede existir, aunado a la sangre que por su simple color alerta a la gente con unas cuantas gotas, el imaginar todo un río, es aterrador…

- eso si podemos librar la bajada al barranco primero…y después de eso… nos esperan las Casas de tortura, y el paso por los guardianes que debemos burlar. ¡NO!… no puedo arriesgarlos a tantos peligros… jamás me lo perdonaría si algo les llega a pasar.

- Pero, ella es nuestra amiga también, ¡no podemos dejarla a merced de ese malvado demonio divino!... – dice Paco mientras se le para enfrente a Leo, deteniendo su camino…

- sí leo… Paco tiene razón… ella nos necesita…- le secunda Serio…- hemos logrado muchas cosas juntos… hemos aprendido muchas cosas juntos… y juntos debemos permanecer hasta donde posible…y si ella nos necesita, entonces juntos iremos por ella.- Leo mira a Serio y a cada uno de los chicos, a Paco y a Serio con su mirada decidida, a Pilar con su gesto de "guácala" pintado en su rostro, finalmente y pensativo, enfoca su mirada en Azul, por un momento piensa que ella sería quien los convenciera de hacer lo contrario…

- ¿Azul, tu que piensas?- le pregunta… ella sonríe… sabe que su amistad Con Cinza no ha sincera del todo en un inicio, así que esperaba que dijera que no fueran, pero, ya conocen a Azul..

- bueno, yo pienso… que los chicos tienen razón. Si Cinza nos necesita, lo ideal y justo es que vayamos por ella… si bien es cierto que el bajar al Xibalbá es la peor prueba que un ser humano puede pasar, creo sinceramente, que tal vez nosotros tengamos una mejor oportunidad de salir adelante…

- ¿Por qué lo piensas…?- le pregunta leo, aunque el sabe que es lo que va a responder…

- tu sabes por que… si ningún mortal ha regresado del Xibalbá… estás hablando de mortales normales…

- y nosotros no somos del todo…normales….- dice Pilar…

- habla por ti, Pilar…- le dice Paco…

- ¡eso es cierto!... dice Serio… ¡nosotros no somos simples mortales …!...¡ somos los combo niños!, ¡ tenemos a los espíritus de la selva de nuestro lado y a los guardianes que nos protegieron!- Dice Serio entusiasmado… Leo los mira y sonríe, sabe que tienen razón, después de todo por lo que han pasado en esta historia, solo los ha hecho mas fuertes y han aprendido mas que cualquier persona en el mundo…tienen sus habilidades, sus tótems y sus elementos junto con ellos… ha llegado la hora de poder emplear cada conocimiento adquirido y lograr superar esta última prueba…

- está bien, chicos… iremos al Xibalbá…

- No, Leo… Iremos por Cinza y la traeremos de vuelta, sana y salva- le dice Azul…

- ¡ Combo Niños… - comienza a decir Paco

- ¡Vámonos!... dicen todos y empiezan a correr entre la oscuridad…

CONTINUARÁ...


	9. Capítulo 39 ¡Viva la Familia!

CAPÍTULO 39.- ¡viva la familia!

¡ COMBO NIÑOS, VÁMONOS ¡ - dicen todos y empiezan a correr entre la oscuridad, en eso Pilar se detiene…

- y… ¿hacia donde tenemos que ir?

- ehm… buena pregunta… - dice Paco- ¿Azul, tu cosa esa no nos podrá decir hacia donde vamos?...

- mi "cosa esa" tiene nombre y se llama Divino Berry… - dice Azul mientras consulta su divino- y aunque nunca nadie ha sabido cual es el camino hacia el Xibalbá, ni hacia el Mictlán, se dice que se puede ir hacia allá a través de los cenotes o de las cuevas sagradas, adentrándose en ellos, entonces estamos en el lugar ideal… solo debemos encontrar la entrada para bajar al inframundo…- dice ella

- pues no esperes encontrar un letrero con lucecitas que diga… "al inframundo"… - dice Serio mientras camina en compañía de los demás chicos, en eso, Pilar les hecha un silbido, pues ella y Paco se habían adelantado un poco…los chicos se dirigen hacia ellos que estaban escudriñando minuciosamente una pared…

- muchachos… creo que encontramos algo…- dice Pilar mostrándoles la pared…parece que Pilar encontró otro mural con algo escrito en la pared de la cueva…

-¡vaya,vaya!- dice Leo… creo que Pilar encontró justo el letrero que dice "al xibalbá" solo que le faltan las lucecitas que dijo Serio… - le dijo mientras trataba de descifrar lo que estaba escrito en la pared

_U bej xibalbá, ¡ kanáan tabá noktal ! Le máax ku chi'ik le beja', mix bikin u súut, chen u téen a ojkech, ma' ta súut ta pac_

"Este es el camino al Xibalbá, ¡cuidado mortal!, aquel que tome este camino, no volverá jamás, una vez que entres no habrá marcha atrás."

- entonces vamos por el camino correcto…- dice Pilar un tanto entusiasmada…

- pues todo parece indicar que si… -dice Azul mientras siguen andando…adentrándose mas y mas en la cueva… después de un rato en la que todos caminaban entusiasmados, Azul solo iba caminando pensativa… con cierta preocupación…

- ¿te sucede algo?- le pregunta Leo al ver a Azul un tanto preocupada…

- si, no sé porque no dejo de decirme que esto que estamos viviendo, de alguna forma el maestre Grinto ya sabía por lo que tendríamos que pasar… por algo nos dijo que era el "entrenamiento maestro"… enfrentarnos al xibalbá …

- no creo que el maestre Grinto lo supiera, el no arriesgaría a su propia hija y a sus discípulos hacia una muerte segura…

- lo sé, pero a veces tengo mis dudas…supongo que esto que vamos a hacer, ninguno lo ha intentado antes…¿ y si no volvemos?... ¿ y si fallamos?... ¿sabrá el maestre Grinto que nos habrá ocurrido?, ¿sabrá que intentamos rescatar a Cinza del Xibalbá?...¿que diría si el estuviera aquí?...¿nos hubiera dejado bajar al inframundo?.

- Azul…- interrumpe Leo - no conozco mucho al maestre Grinto, pero por lo poco que lo conozco… sé sin duda que él no aprobaría esto que vamos a hacer… pero también sé que el tiene fé en sus discípulos, por lo tanto espera nuestro regreso triunfal… aunque él no sepa de lo que estamos a punto de hacer… el único que podría saberlo es Itzamná, pero aún asi, no sé si estará enterado de lo que vamos a hacer…- Azul lo mira con cierto aire de preocupación, en eso saca su Divino Berry …y se dispone a escribir en él mientras siguen caminando…

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- le pregunta intrigado Leo a Azul al ver que ella saca su artefacto tecnológico…

- una nota, al maestre Grinto… por si no regreso, quiero que sepa que lo quise mucho, que quise a mi familia y que no me arrepiento de hacer lo que estoy haciendo…

- ¿y como se lo enviarás?

- no se la mandaré, solo la dejaré en el divino Berry, además aquí no hay señal de internet… así que tal vez no llegue nunca a leerlo, pero yo estaré mas tranquila, si algún día nos busca y no nos encuentra, sabrá que estuvo en nuestros pensamientos todo el tiempo y que nos despedirá de nuestras familias…

- Azul, vamos a regresar, yo te lo prometo… así sea lo último que pueda hacer, te prometo que regresarás…

- gracias Leo, no tengo duda de que volveremos… es solo una precaución… además así iré mas tranquila porque en esta nota expresaré todo lo que nunca pude decirles… y no me quiero quedar con esa intensión…

- está bien… hazlo entonces… no te quitaré esa intención…- dice mientras observa como ella va escribiendo en su Divino Berry, Azul solo le responde con una sonrisa mientras siguen caminando… Serio la mira con el divino Berry y curioso se acerca a ella…

- ¿Qué haces, Azul?

- escribo un mail a los maestres…

- pero aquí no hay Internet…

- lo sé, solo quiero hacerlo, no se los pienso enviar…

- bueno, si puedes, inclúyeme en lo que le digas…y también a los demás…

- lo haré…- le dice con una sonrisa…después de un momento… ella termina de escribir…cuando al fondo se alcanza a observar un resplandor rojizo…Leo se detiene tragando saliva de forma dificultosa… y lo mismo hacen los demás…

- chicos… creo que nos acercamos al inicio de nuestra última prueba…- dice Leo aclarándose la gaganta para poder hablar…

- justo a tiempo, acabo de terminar la carta….

- ¿que carta?... dice Pilar arrebatándole el divino Berry a Azul..

- ¡Pilar… espera… ten cuidado, no vayas a oprimir el boton de "ok"!- le dice Azul… pero ya sabemos lo que tenía que pasar… Pilar oprime sin querer el botón y cuando Azul recupera el divino Berry mira en la pantalla… "_sending_"…- ¡oh, bueno!, de todas formas aquí no hay forma de que el divino Berry logre enviar algo, si no hay señal de Internet…- dice mientras guarda el divino Berry, pero ella no vió cuando la pantalla del Divino Berry cambió y puso el aviso de "_succesfully send… ok_ "….

Mientras tanto, en la superficie, los maestres quienes se encontraban en el recinto, cerca de la computadora central que usan para las proyecciones que sirven de entrenamiento, un aviso parpadeante se observa en el monitor…

"_incoming message…read now?..._

Pero ellos no se han dado cuenta… mientras conversan con Itzamná…

- ¿Cómo les estará yendo a los chicos?…- pregunta Cabeza

- seguramente bien, creo que el entrenamiento esta a su nivel… es algo que ellos lograrán superar con facilidad y alcanzarán la libre transformación…- dice Grinto… en eso, Itza que sabe perfectamente por lo que están pasando… solo dice…

- de todas formas, debemos estar preparados para cualquier posibilidad, la aventura que están por pasar, no será tan sencilla como las demás…- dice mostrándoles el aviso en la pantalla… inmediatamente Grinto y cabeza se levantan y oprimen "ok" en pantalla… y el mensaje se abre…

From: Azul (azul_aguila arroba divinoberry punto com)

to: maestrescapoeira arroba capoeiramail punto com **( NA: si se preguntan porque lo puse asi, es porque el fanfiction no permite poner direcciones ni mails en los relatos, asi que lo tuve q poner de esta manera.)**

Subject:Saludos

Date: Mon, 27 Sep 2010 20:31:43 -0500

Maestre Grinto, Maestre Bernie

Sé que de alguna manera se han enterado del camino que hemos decidido tomar, estoy segura también que no aprobarán esta decisión que juntos hemos tomado, pero que lo hacemos con la firme convicción de que todo saldrá bien, tenemos fé en sus enseñanzas, en nuestros aprendizajes y sé sin duda, que no estamos solos en este intento de "suicidio" que estoy segura, Cabeza debe de estar pensando o diciendo. Si estoy escribiendo esto, que tal vez nunca lleguen a leerlo, es por miedo, temor hacia lo que no sé que nos enfrentaremos, y que cada uno de nosotros estamos sintiendo, pero lo hacemos por amor, por lealtad y amistad hacia alguien que nos necesita, después de todo, eso es lo que nos han enseñado desde que iniciamos la enseñanza capoeira con ustedes.

Es por eso que ahora escribo estas líneas de gratitud, para que sepan que los amamos a todos y cada uno de ustedes que ha tocado nuestras pequeñas vidas, hemos aprendido mucho y ha llegado el momento de aplicar cada gramo de enseñanza que nos han dado. Agradezco tanto que hayan sido nuestros maestres y sobre todo que yo haya sido su discípula… que mi vida haya sido compartida junto con ustedes y que me hayan dado la oportunidad de conocer a gente tan maravillosa como lo son Paco, Leo, Pilar, Cinza y Serio.

Juntos vamos ahora por un camino incierto lleno de peligros y rumbos un tanto desconocidos, tenemos miedo, pero nuestra fé de seguir adelante es más fuerte que nuestro temor, y es por eso que sabemos que todo saldrá bien.

Sin embargo, sabemos a los riesgos que estamos expuestos y cabe la gran posibilidad de que la frase que predice que nunca un mortal ha regresado del inframundo, se pueda cumplir aún con nosotros, es por eso que les escribo, en vías de que algo me pueda o nos pueda pasar, solo quiero que sepan y comuniquen a nuestras familias, que los amamos y llevamos en nuestras mentes en todo momento y lugar, y que, con todas nuestras fuerzas y convicciones, regresaremos triunfantes y victoriosos del camino que hemos decidido recorrer…

Un beso y un abrazo de todo corazón de parte de nosotros hacia cada uno de ustedes y espérenos, que pronto estaremos juntos como la gran familia que somos, para enfrentar nuestra siguiente prueba hacia la excelencia del ser un gran Combo Guerrero Capoeira.

Con amor:

Azul…

Pd: esta carta también va firmada por Serio, Paco, Pilar y Leo… ellos también comparten mi sentir y en nombre de Cinza que aunque no está con nosotros, estoy segura que también quisiera ser incluida en esta carta.

Pd 2: Pilar dice: coman frutas y verduras

Pd3: Paco quiere que se coman unos tacos a su salud…

Pd 4 y ultimo, espero: ¡VIVA LA FAMILIA!.


	10. Capìtulo 40 ¿ al Xibalbá?

Hola...

¡Estamos de vuelta!, con este capitulo, espero que les guste y si quieren dar sugerencias las escuchamos... Gracias a aquellas personas que han sido pacientes y nos han esperado, les deseamos que este año que ya comenzò esté lleno de salud y bendiciones... y les prometo que este mismo año terminamos la historia... este relato ya esta en sus ultimos capìtulos... vienen cosas que nadie se los espera ( ni siquiera nosotros, cuando creemos que ya esta listo, surge algo que hasta a nosotros nos sorprende n.n)

¡Ah se me olvidaba!. en el perfil tenemos un "poll", si es posible por favor participen en el, de eso depende si modificamos o no el relato... Muchas gracias por la paciente espera.

Combo Niños Virtuales.

* * *

CAPÌTULO 40.- ¿al Xibalbá?

-¡¿Inframundo? – exclaman Grinto y cabeza sorprendidos y al mismo tiempo volteando a ver a Itzamná que en ese momento se encontraba presente.

- si, el inframundo…Xibalbá

- pero, si se supone que este entrenamiento serìa algo sencillo… ¿Por qué van hacia el inframundo?, Itza… ¡ahora si te pasaste del límite!… - le dice Cabeza un poco molesto…

- esos chicos son muy hábiles, estoy seguro que podrán con esto y regresarán victoriosos…- dice Itza con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

- pero nadie ha regresado jamás del inframundo… ¿Cómo lograrán hacerlo 6 chiquillos aún estudiantes de capoeira?- dice cabeza un tanto preocupado, porque aunque no lo crean, el maestre Bernie también se preocupa, después de todo, antes de ser de piedra, era un ser humano y como tal, también tiene en el fondo de ese corazón de roca un corazón humano (aunque esté muuuy en el fondo)

- sus discípulos han demostrado que pueden superar todo, esta prueba será la que culmine su entrenamiento…- dice Itzamná totalmente decidido, el sabìa que esta idea no le agradarìa ni a Grinto ni a Cabeza, pero el tiene sus razones...

- si es que no terminan por hincar el pico por esta prueba…- le sigue reclamando cabeza. Grinto solo los escucha, un semblante serio en su rostro y el silencio que guarda nos hace ver que se encuentra preocupado, pero sigue sin decir nada…

-¿pero que razón les diste para que decidieran ir hasta el Xibalbá?.- insiste Cabeza en cuestionar a Itza

- no van nada mas al xibalbá…. Van hasta el Metnal también conocido como Mictlán

-¿Qué?... ¡eso es ir directamente al suicidio!

- ¡vaya, Bernie!, creo que tu discípula realmente te conoce…- dice un tanto divertido Itza…Grinto con sus ojos cerrados, se decide a hablar…

- Entonces…- dice entreabriendo sus ojos mirando a la nada, Itza y el maestre guardan silencio - si tu voluntad fue hacerlos llegar tan lejos en el entrenamiento, sé sin duda que es porque sabes que lo van a lograr, Itza, pero sin embargo, esos 6 niños están a mi resguardo, he jurado protegerlos, defenderlos y guiarlos por un buen camino desde el momento que se convirtieron en mis discípulos y en los de mi maestre, Así que te pido que me mandes junto con ellos…

- ¡Grinto!... ¿acaso no confías en tus discípulos?

- no se trata de que no confíe en ellos, Señor… sé que son muy capaces de lograr lo que se propongan y si ellos decidieron bajar hacia el metnal… debe ser por una razón muy importante…- dice el maestre decidido, y dirigiéndose hacia el con una mirada de mucha seriedad – y quiero saber cual es esa razón…- le dice al gran Itza clavando su mirada en los ojos del Gran Señor…

- ehm… es que… - dice Itza respondiendo rebuscadamente… el Gran Dios Divino se siente presionado por el maestre Grinto…- está bien…- dice finalmente- no quería que te enteraras lo que en realidad está sucedido… pero tienes todo el derecho a saberlo…Grinto, aún hasta a mi las cosas se me salen de control. Y en este caso, así fué…- dice Itza un tanto apenado, Grinto sonríe levemente… sabía que algo había sucedido y no es difícil que el se equivoque, conoce demasiado a los chicos y confía ciegamente en ellos y en sus capacidades., después de un pequeño silencio tratando de buscar las palabras exactas para decirle al maestre lo que sucedía, Itzamná al fin se decide por simplemente decir lo que pasa.

- Grinto, no quería decírtelo pero debo hacerlo… Ah Puch tiene a Cinza…- se le borra la sonrisa a Grinto, inconscientemente él suelta su báculo, perdiendo un poco de apoyo…pero logrando reponerse… - … los chicos van a rescatarla, irán guiados por Leo…- termina de decirle el Señor Itzamná, Grinto trata de sobreponerse recogiendo su báculo con toda calma… camina apoyado en su inseparable báculo, el mismo que lo ha acompañado a lo largo de su vida, es lo que lo distingue como maestre capoeira, se lo entregaron desde el momento en que fue ordenado por su maestre como símbolo de su ordenamiento…

- Cinza… mi hija en manos de… ¿Ah Puch?- dice Grinto un tanto preocupado mientras busca en donde descansarse tomándose un momento de silencio antes de hablar… ni Itza, ni Bernie dicen palabra alguna… - ahora mas que nunca, los chicos me necesitan…

- no, tu no puedes ir, ellos podrán hacerlo solos… Si en estos momentos decides ir con ellos su entrenamiento no culminaría como es debido, no encontrarían el verdadero sentido de lo que realizan, no podrán aprender lo importante de su ser para vencer a Ah Puch

-Con eso te refieres a…

-Si me refiero a que no aprenderán por si solos a transformarse sin necesidad de su tótem, Saben bien tu y el maestre Cabeza que la transformación Atotémica* no se enseña, eso se aprende propiamente… le dice Itzá a Grinto con un aire pacifista y de seguridad

-Si pero tu también sabes que para eso normalmente, se requieren muchos años de practica y control, hasta para un maestre ya experimentado…interrumpe el maestre Bernie en contradicción de Itzá

-Ya dijiste, normales, ellos no son chicos normales, fueron elegidos después de cientos de años por los guardianes, quienes fueron simples humanos, y sin saber obtuvieron poderes sorprendentes, y los combo niños heredaron ese poder…

- pero siguen siendo unos niños… eso no lo cambia nadie… ni aún el poder de los guardianes…

- pero son inteligentes… saben a lo que se enfrentan, a pesar de ser tan jóvenes tienen el conocimiento de años respaldándolos y están concientes de las consecuencias…

- no es necesario solo el conocimiento… sino saber como aplicarlo…ahí es necesaria la experiencia, Itza, ahí es donde entro yo…- le dice Grinto decidido… Itza se pone pensativo…

- no puedes, Grinto… solo alguien con una habilidad tan grande puede entrar al inframundo… alguien con las habilidades de un mestre mor… y tu no tienes ese nombramiento…- Grinto se pone triste… al fin de cuentas. Itza tiene razón…

- Entonces, si ni siquiera puedo acompañar a mis niños en su prueba mas difícil, no merezco ser nombrado su maestre…- dice el maestre grinto ofreciendo su báculo sagrado a Itzamná…- ellos son lo mas importante para mi, y si no puedo estar con ellos, entonces no soy digno de ser nombrado mestre capoeira cuarto Grau…- ice Grinto con tristeza y un tono melancólico en su voz, Itza toma el báculo de Grinto… y después de unos segundos de silencio… - Tal vez tengas razón, Grinto… tal vez sea cierto que no puedes ser digno de tu nombramiento…- Grinto cabizbajo comienza a retirarse dándo la espalda a Itzamna, Cabeza se hace a un lado sin decir palabra alguna y después acompaña a grinto dando pqueños saltos con lentitud…

- aun no he terminado Grinto…- le dice Itza deteniendo su lento andar…- tal vez no tienes ese nombramiento… aún. Pero en vista de que eres capaz de sacrificarte por ellos… - itza hace un ademán y en s eguida cambian de sitio en medio de la selva… Grinto se encuentra vestido con una túnica blanca… a igual que cabeza se encuentra transformado como el amestre bernie.. vestido de blanco…- Itza se acerca y en medio de un pequeño rio.. el mismo donde Grinto fue bautizado como maestre, le pide a Berni y a grinto acercarse….

- en vista de que ambos han hecho una gran labor como maestres por mucho tiempo, dando lo mejor de si, demostrando lealtad y sabiduría y han sabido guiar a sus discipulos por un buen camino logrando enseñanzas y conocimientos avanzados en sus alumnos, engrandeciendo a la enseñanza Capoeira … Es por esto, que los nombro a ti Mestre cuarto Grau Grinto y a ti Mestre Cuarto Grau Bernabé como Mestres More Branco, el maximo grado en el nivel capoeira que pueda existir…

CONTINUARÁ...


	11. Chapter 41 Entre la Oscuridad

Los chicos y yo nos preparábamos para iniciar el viaje hacia el Xibalbá en busca del Metnal donde mora Ah Puch, como recordarán, Ah Puch se llevo a Cinza y la tiene cautiva en su morada… dejándonos en su lugar un "cascarón" de ella misma, pero no contaba con que Leo se daría cuenta de que no era la misma "Cinza" que todos conocemos.  
Pilar encontró una inscripción con la dirección hacia el Xibalbá, entre Azul y Leo la descifraron y ya tenemos la forma de cómo llegar hasta el Mictlán… Azul, un tanto preocupada escribió un mensaje como aclaración de lo que estábamos haciendo pidiendo que avisara a nuestras familias por si algo nos sucedía. Ese mensaje no iba a ser enviado, además de que no había señal en la profundidad de la cueva donde nos encontrábamos, sin embargo, Pilar por error oprimió el botón de envío y sin saber cómo, por azares del destino, el correo que escribió Azul, llegó hasta los maestres quienes se enteraron de que íbamos en camino hacia el Xibalbá para buscar a Ah Puch… Itzamná no había dicho nada a los maestres y éstos le reclamaron del porque íbamos hacia nuestro "suicidio" según palabras del maestre Cabeza… Itzamná no tuvo más remedio que admitir que las cosas se salieron de su control y que Cinza se encontraba en manos del demonio divino. Esto afectó un poco al maestre Grinto quien por un segundo pareció darse por vencido queriendo entregar su báculo: esa varita que siempre le ha acompañado a lo largo de su vida como instructor de capoeira, es en realidad el símbolo que lo acredita como Mestre Capoeira, y todo porque no podía acompañar a sus discípulos en la prueba mas difícil que ni siquiera un Mestre Capoeira Cuarto Grau había sido capaz de emprender… Itzá no lo permitió… Grinto no puede ayudar a sus discípulos, sin embargo, hay alguien que de alguna manera puede orientarlos, pero solo en algún caso muy necesario… así pues, el Gran Itzamná… decidió nombrar al maestre Grinto y al maestre Bernabé: Mestre Capoeira Mor Branco, el más alto nivel Capoeira.  
Y ahora, seguimos caminando por la cueva, esperando encontrar el verdadero inicio del camino hacia el xibalbá, algo o de alguna manera como podemos iniciar la bajada hacia el inframundo…

- ¿saben chicos…- dice Pilar mientras seguimos caminando- yo ya no sé si tengo frío o calor, si tengo miedo o no, solo sé una cosa…- les dice Pilar algo seria…

- ¿qué cosa?- respondemos todos al unísono…

- tengo hambre…

- ¿Qué?- exclama Paco- Bueno, no era de esperarse viniendo de ti, Pilar…

- es cierto, hemos estado tan ocupados y distraídos q no sabemos cuanto hemos permanecido en este lugar…- dice Leo

- según mis cálculos, tomando en cuenta que desde que entramos hasta ahora que…

- tres horas…- interrumpe Pilar a Azul…

- eh... si, tres horas… ¿Cómo lo supiste, Pilar?...

- porque cada tres horas mi estómago pide comer algo… y tengo hambre…- dice algo triste y agarrando su abdomen… en seguida un sonidito se escucha en el estómago de Pilar…- ¿ven?, mis tripas se están devorando entre si, están pidiendo ayuda…

- pero desafortunadamente, aquí no hay nada que comer… quizá mas adelante podamos encontrar algo… por lo pronto debemos seguir para ver si logramos encontrar lo que buscamos…

- ¿tres horas hemos permanecido aquí?- pregunta Paco algo sorprendido- parece que hemos estado mas tiempo…

- Paco… cállate y alumbra un poco mas con tu fuego, ¿quieres? Ya me aburrió la oscuridad…- le dice Serio…

- ¡oye tu!, pelos de trapeador naranja… ¿Qué te crees?…-

- ¡chicos… cálmense!… sé que están cansados, tiene hambre y tal vez estén aburridos, pero debemos seguir adelante…- les dice Leo interrumpiéndolos… en eso, Azul se tropieza y cae al suelo…

- ¡auch!- Exclama en voz baja, mientras coloca sus manos en el suelo para levantarse… y es cuando siente algo en el piso..- chicos...- les dice, pero ellos siguen discutiendo….- ¡chicos!, ¡vengan a ver lo que encontré!- dice pero ellos no le hacen caso mientras siguen discutiendo.

- ¡MUCHACHOS!- les grita Azul, por fin los chicos voltean a verla guardando silencio - Paco, ven acá y alúmbrame con tu fuego - Leo va hacia donde está azul quien escudriña el suelo…- es una… ¿flecha?- dice Leo…

- así lo parece…. Paco… trata de subir la intensidad a la llama- Paco obedece y con solo pensarlo, la llama se hace mas intensa iluminando notablemente la cueva… mas adelante se ve algo marcado en el suelo… los chicos van corriendo hacia esa marca…

- ¡es otra flecha!- dice Pilar….

- ¡y allá esta otra!- dice Serio…

- hay varias… debemos seguirlas… tal vez nos lleven a algún lugar…- dice Paco

- si, al Xibalbá…-"Cinza… allá vamos por ti" – se dice Leo tratando de retener una pequeña sonrisa mientras sale corriendo siguiendo las flechas… hasta llegar a lo que parece ser un camino cerrado

-¡¿Qué?...

- esto es una broma, ¿verdad?- dice Serio algo desalentado

- esas flechas eran para engañarnos… ¡no nos llevaron a ninguna parte!… dice Paco molesto…Leo se sentía algo desilusionado también, pero algo le daba esperanzas aun… Pilar se recargo en la pared… y sintió algo en la pared…, si. Otro escrito…

"si siguen por este camino, al xibalbá iras a dar, no podrás volver si por aquí te vas, Si decides desde acá seguir, tu destino escrito estará. Las apariencias engañan, sin ser una alimaña, de esfuerzo no hay necesidad, y por la pared entrarás"

- ¿entrar por la pared?... ¿es una broma?- dice Serio…

- no hay forma de hacer un hoyo por la roca...esta demasiado dura….- dice Paco mientras revisa la pared

- el escrito dice que no se hará ningún esfuerzo… debemos buscar alguna entrada…- dice Azul…

- Paco… ilumina con más fuerza la cueva…- le pide Pilar a Paco, quien así lo hace y entre todos buscan por las paredes… en eso… Pilar observa algo raro…una línea oscura que parece bailar con el ritmo de la llama de Paco… Pilar se acerca a donde esta esa rayita oscura… y al tratar de tocarla con el dedo, no lo logra, el dedo sigue de largo sin tocar la pared, entonces ella estira la mano y ve que donde debería de haber pared, no hay nada…

- Muchachos… - les dice a los demás- creo que encontré algo…- les dice algo incrédula, los chicos van con ella…

- ¿que encontraste, Pilar?- le dice Paco mientras le da una palmada que hace que Pilar pierda el equilibrio y trate de apoyarse en la pared… pero, en lugar de eso, ella cae…

- ¿Estás bien, Pilar?- le dice Paco algo apenado mientras le ayuda a levantarse…

- Si, y no gracias a ti…- le dice mientras rechaza la manos de Paco con un ligero golpecillo- … creo que encontré algo… - le dice mientras apunta hacia la pared…

- si, encontraste más pared…-

- No, en serio, encontré algo….- dice ella insistente, leo va hacia ella…observa una parte oscura y le pide a paco que ilumine esa parte, observan que entre pared y pared, esa parte oscura en realidad es un pasillo… aun mas angosto que el paso normal de la cueva…

- Ahora entiendo… la entrada estaba escondida pero a la vez, esta a la vista… la paredes sobrepuestas ocultaban la entrada como un camuflaje… aparentando que la pared continuaba cuando en realidad, se dividía….- dice Azul…

- entonces… significa que…

- Si, Pilar… es la entrada al Xibalbá- dice Azul con una sonrisa

- ¡vaya!, entonces ¿debemos seguir por ese camino tan oscuro?...- pregunta paco

- me temo que si… no hay más a donde ir…- dice Leo

- Bueno, y que esperamos… vámonos que ya quiero salir de este lugar… dice Pilar adelantándose.

Así los chicos comenzaron el camino por un pasillo de roca angosto, donde solo podían pasar uno o dos de los chicos… en algunas partes se hacia mas angosto llegando a pasar uno solo, en otros lugares se hacia mas ancho… tenían que bajar y subir…

- chicos, ya me cansé de estar caminando...este pasillo parece laaargo y eterno…. Dice Serio.

- recuerden que el camino no es fácil… tratará a toda costa de convencernos para no bajar al inframundo…es como una distracción…- dice Leo

- Pues si, pero yo quisiera distraer mi estómago- se queja Pilar mientras su estómago pareciera concordar con ella dejándose escuchar… en eso…

-¡alto!-dice Leo agarrando a Pilar de la mano… - ¡Pilar no sigas caminando!...

- eh… ¿Por qué, Leo?...

- porque si das un paso… te puedes caer…- dice leo quien le enseña que en el lugar donde ella iba a "poner" su pie no había mas camino, Sino un gran abismo que debido a la oscuridad, pareciera no tener fin, a Pilar le entra el pánico y se abraza de leo quien la ayuda a apartarse de ese lugar….

-Estuvo muy cerca... dice Paco mientras ve como Leo ayuda a Pilar a sentarse en el suelo…

-¿Como podremos seguir si no hay camino? - pregunta Serio acercándose con cuidado

-Por algún lado debe haber una manera de seguir, no puede terminar así. - dice Azul al momento que busca una manera de bajar, pero parece no haberla, Paco al ver que ella comienza a buscar, aumenta la llama para poder ver mejor, mientras la oscuridad del abismo pareciera hacerse mas negro, Pilar se acerca a la orilla y se sienta con sus pies colgando, la oscuridad del abismo pareciera engullir sus piernas …

- tétrico- dice Paco al acercarse a gatas a donde se encuentra Pilar y ver como sus piernas desaparecen en la oscuridad del barranco…- pareciera que alguien te ha comido las piernas…

- si, ¿verdad?, afortunadamente ahí están, solo que la oscuridad no deja verlas…

- ¿Qué tan profundo estará? - dice Paco mientras deja caer una roca para escuchar que tan profundo es, en eso, Azul les habla porque parece que encontró algo distrayéndolos, razón por la cual, nunca escuchan el sonido de la roca…

- no sé, está muy oscuro…parece que no tuviera fin- dice Pilar…

- si, la oscuridad a veces como que da miedo…- dice Paco

- ¿miedo?- repite Pilar un poco sorprendida mirando a Paco

- si, no sabes que es lo que te puedes encontrar en medio de la oscuridad

- Paco, ¿acaso le temes a la oscuridad?-le pregunta extrañada Pilar pero con una sonrisa en el rostro… Paco la mira por un segundo y después mira hacia donde esta el abismo…y sin decir nada se levanta y va a donde esta Azul quien había encontrado otra inscripción, pero esta vez en el techo de la cueva, dejando sola a Pilar que al no obtener respuesta de Paco, toma una piedra que había cerca y se inclina un poco mas para poder dejar caer la piedrecilla, mientras Leo observaba las inscripciones…

- parece que describe el camino hacia el Xibalbá- dice Leo describiendo lo que el interpretaba de las imágenes.-parece que debemos encontrar algo asi como tres ríos… algo que parecen cuchillos, un lugar donde hay tigres o, jaguares en este caso… no se. Lo demás no esta muy claro… - dice mientras, camina hacia atrás tratando de comprender las inscripciones, sin darse cuenta se topa con la espalda de Pilar que al sentirla el voltea solo para ver como Pilar se cae por el barranco, él y Paco se arrojan de rodillas hacia la orilla intentando agarrar a Pilar pero solo pueden ver como ella manotea tratando de detener la caída mientras la oscuridad pareciera devorarla por completo… No se escucharon gritos a pesar de que Paco y Leo gritaron su nombre al verla caer… su mente solo estaba enfocada en el rostro de Pilar sorprendido y lleno de pánico… mientras Serio y Azul solo miraban con impotencia sin poder hacer nada… Habìan perdido una vez mas a Pilar, y esta vez, tal vez sea para siempre...

CONTINUARÁ…


	12. Capìtulo 42 Esta vez

Sugerencia: si pueden escuchar la cancion de "Eclipse total del Amor" con Diego Verdaguer y Amanda Miguel mientras leen esta historia, sería perfecto, para mayor información pueden checar el perfil. Gracias.

Una disculpa,por tardar tanto en publicar, sucede que tenemos los mismos problemas que la mayoría: falta de tiempo, trataremos de hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder continuar los episodios un poco mas seguido. Gracias por seguirnos.

I WANT TO BELIEVVE .- Capítulo Numero 42.- Esta vez ...

TODOS ESTABA SORPRENDIDOS, aun no comprendían que es lo que estaba sucediendo… Paco y Leo seguían aferrados a la orilla sin poder decir nada… solo se miraban los dos… Azul estaba asustada y temblaban sus rodillas, mientras que Serio estaba recargado sobre la pared también con una cara de sorpresa que no podía con ella…

- Pi…pilar…- alcanzo a decir Azul mientras su voz algo temblorosa…lograba pronunciar esas palabras y caía de rodillas al suelo, ella gateo hasta el filo del precipicio gritando el nombre de su amiga que acababa de caer por la orilla de ese abismo que parecía no tener fin, mientras Paco cerraba los ojos tratando de no ver el rostro de Pilar mientras caía…

No podían creerlo, nadie podía explicarse que fue lo que sucedió, si ya la habían salvado de esa caída, pero es irónico, pues quien impidió que en un inicio cayera, fuera el mismo que sin querer la empujó hacia un vacío oscuro y tétrico, como había dicho Paco hace tan solo unos segundos antes…

Paco arrojo una bola de fuego con la esperanza de poder ver el fondo… pero la bola de fuego se apagaba rápidamente, no podía mantenerla encendida… la oscuridad los invadió como el temor que estaba corroyendo sus corazones…

-¿Q-qué va-vamos a hacer ahora?- pregunta Paco con voz temblorosa…

- n-no lo sé, Paco… no sé qué vamos a hacer…- dice Serio… todos estaban como hipnotizados en eso, un gritillo se escucha a la lejanía, pero ellos no toman en cuenta ese sonido porque su mente sigue enfocada en la caída de Pilar…

- regresemos- dice Leo…

- ¡¿qué?, ¿estás loco?- dice Serio

- regresemos- vuelve a decir Leo- yo seguiré el camino solo…

- los dicho ¡estás loco!- repite Serio

- ¡no!, Serio, ¡No voy a permitir que por mi culpa vaya a perder a alguien más de ustedes!... ¡iré yo solo!, es mi obligación…

- ¡No es tu obligación, Leo!, ¡Cinza, también es nuestra amiga!

- ¡y Pilar también lo es y mira lo que hice!

- ¡ella conocía los riesgos y los aceptó, como todos nosotros!

- ¡YA BASTA!- les grita Azul… -¡Cállense que no me dejan oír!

- ¿oir?- dicen los dos al mismo tiempo, en eso escuchan a lo lejos… - ¡Chicos!, ¡Serio!, ¡Paco!...- se alcanza a escuchar pero algo lejos…a la distancia…que provenía de..

-¡ si!...¡Es PILAR!- dice Paco asomándose por la orilla del barranco…

-¡chicos!... ¿me oyen?...-se escucha el sonido ya con un poco mas fuerte…

- ¿Pilar?-le grita Paco…

- si, ¡ayúdenme! ¡Que me estoy cayendo!- dice ella desde alguna parte entre la oscuridad del abismo…

- ¿Dónde estás?

- no se, estoy sujeta de algo pero me estoy resbalando… ¡ayúdenme por favor!

- ¿Qué hacemos?- pregunta Serio…

- solo se me ocurre algo… tomarnos de las manos y tratar de bajar a alguien por el barranco…

- tengo una idea mejor- dice Paco….

- ¿Cuál?

- tenemos nuestras cordas… si las unimos tal vez yo pueda bajar y con la luz de las llamas pueda ver en donde esta Pilar…

- no perdemos nada con intentarlo… - y asi lo hicieron, entre todos unieron las cuerdas de sus cinturas y las anudaron , Paco hizo un nudo donde puso su pie y en seguida bajo con la ayuda de todos…aunque iba temblando, no había tiempo que perder… y conforme bajaba, vió unos agujeros hechos en la roca… sin avisar a los demás.. el se asió a uno de ellos y vio que eran varios… en zigzag… parecían como unos agujeros taladrados en la pared de piedra y llevaban un patrón, como si pudieran ser…escaleras…

Paco vió la distancia entre ellos… y se asió a uno sin avisar, los chicos en la superficie, sostenían la cuerda, al sentir que perdían peso… pensaron que Paco tal vez se había caído, así que se asomaron pero alcanzaron a ver la pequeña luminiscencia de su esfera de fuego. Lo cual los hizo respirar más tranquilos…

- PILAR… ¡Háblame para saber en dónde estás?

-¿Paco?.- pregunta ella que tenía sus ojos cerrados tratando de concentrarse en estar sujeta de algo que ni siquiera ella sabía que era…al escuchar la voz de Paco ella abre sus ojos y logra ver la luz de su esferita de fuego…- Paco, estoy más abajo… ¡apúrate que me estoy resbalando!

-¡aguanta un poco más, voy bajando!…"Pilar… solo soporta un poco mas…"

- ¡de prisa… por favor…!

- si salimos de esta- le dice Paco tratando de bajar lo más deprisa que él podía sin resbalar…- si salimos de esta, Pilar, te prometo... te prometo…¡te prometo que haré algo que nunca más he hecho por ti!….

-yo solo quiero que me ayudes!- ya no puedo…

- ¡Vamos Pilar.. yo sé que si puedes!…- le dice mientras arroja una bolita de fuego que cae y permite ver en donde estaba Pilar…estaba a la orilla de una diminuta saliente, de donde ella estaba colgada sosteniéndose con sus dedos… ya que no había de donde asirse, pero tenia el tamaño perfecto como para que una persona se posara en esa saliente de roca… asi, paco se aventuró a arrojarse a esa saliente… logrando caer en ella aunque se resbalara un poco y cayera de sentón… Pilar seguía con los ojos cerrados, los cuales apretó al sentir como sus manos perdían fuerza y resbalaban de la orilla de la roca de la que estaba agarrada…¡ Paco, ¿Dónde estás? Dice ella ya casi sin fuerzas… y justo en el momento en que sus dedos parecían resbalar…

-¡Aquí estoy!- le dice Paco tomándola de las manos, pero una de ella se le safa…- y esta vez no te dejaré ir, Pilar…- le dice mientas haciendo gala de una gran fuerza… logra levantar a Pilar subiéndola a la saliente abrazándola para que esta vez no volviera a caer…ella se abraza con más fuerza a Paco mientras solloza entre los brazos de él, la esfera de luzv se apaga debido a que Paco se desconcentro al sentir a pilar abrazada a su cuerpo, nunca había pensado en ella como alguien más que solos la chica rara que era su compañera de escuela y de entrenamiento… nunca, hasta ese momento en que la sintió tan humana, pequeña e indefensa q el hecho de perderla una vez mas lo hizo estremecerse… al fin vio a Pilar como alguien muy especial que necesitaba de su cuidado…un ser humano que necesitaba su cariño y su protección

CONTINUARÁ…


	13. Capítulo 43- El primer obstáculo

una vez que llegamos todos al fondo del barranco, iniciamos la marcha en un sitio algo lúgubre, pues no podíamos ver ni la punta de nuestra nariz, pero la naturaleza es sabia, y la fisiología corporal mucho mas, pronto nuestros ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra y poco a poco fuimos distinguiendo entre la oscuridad, con ayuda claro de las bolitas de fuego que Paco iba haciendo… lo que se fue descubriendo ante nuestros ojos fué algo increíble… algo así como una especie de selva, con plantas y matorrales, pero en lugar de hojas tenían espinas, debíamos tener cuidado porque un mal paso nos haría recordar eso por el resto del viaje: púas que podrían espinarte y doler como mil agujas en una solo punzón, y no conforme con eso, el piso algo resbaloso y apestoso a lodo podrido. Hacía mucho calor y conforme caminábamos teníamos el especial cuidado de no resbalar… Paco iba adelante junto con Leo, seguido de Pilar después iba Azul y al final iba yo…

- que bárbaro, éste lugar huele a chiquero…. Uff!- dice Azul

- humm.. debe ser porque Paco no se ha bañado…- dice bromeando Pilar….

- Oye! Ni que fuera como tú para no bañarme….- se defiende Paco

- chicos, ya, avancen que quiero salir de este lugar- les digo ….

- no eres el único… tengo calor… añoro un buen baño con agua fresca.- dice Azul, cuando me llama la atención que Leo viene silencioso, de seguro debe de estar pensando en Cinza, me adelanto y pongo una mano sobre su hombro…- no te preocupes, llegaremos pronto- el me mira con una mirada triste e intenta sonreír…- lo sé - me dice algo serio- me preocupa lo que nos encontraremos mas adelante…

- ¿y que es lo que encontraremos, Leo?- pregunta Pilar… Leo guarda unos segundos de silencio… como vacilando en si responder o no….

- lo único que puedo decirles, es que esta aventura nos ayudará a emplear todos nuestros conocimientos capoeiristas, el camino es largo y peligroso, y apenas venimos empezando… - acaba de decir eso, cuando un rugido se escucha nuevamente… eso nos puso los pelos de punta…- ¿Qué-Qué es eso?- pregunta Azul un poco atemorizada…- eso, sin duda debe ser el Kamazot- responde Leo- ¡debemos darnos prisa!, esa "cosa" vigila la entrada al xibalbá… es el primer obstáculo para poder dar fin a quien intente entrar a estos terrenos…

-¿Primer obstáculo?- pregunta Paco- no sé porque tengo la impresión de que tu sabes cosas que nosotros no sabemos… Leo suspira resignado, ha estado guardando lo peor de todo el recorrido que nos espera, es hora de que nos enteremos sobre lo que nos espera en este lugar…- El xibalbá cuenta con varios guardianes y obstáculos para tratar de hacer desistir a quien quiera adentrarse en estos terrenos. Son lugares hostiles y lúgubres, se dice que un ser humano nunca jamás debería de pisar estas tierras malditas, porque terminaría por volverse loco, por eso aquel que entra al Xibalbá, jamás vuelve a salir.- nos dice Leo mientras avanzamos con cuidado por el suelo lleno de asqueroso lodo como con baba…

-¡ iiiúuuu ¡! – exclaman Pilar y Azul…- la próxima vez que vayamos a un sitio como éste, recuérdenme de traer botas…¡mis zapatos ya son como de plataforma de 20 metros!- dice Pilar mostrando sus pues llenos de fango y lodo…

- que bueno que no me traje mis zapatos nuevos- dice Azul, cuando a lo lejos se escucha un sonido como de agua, la visibilidad en esos momentos era mucho mejor, ya que nuestros ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, Paco desisitió de seguir haciendo las bolitas de fuego.

- Es increíble como actúa la naturaleza, nuestros ojos ya se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, hasta parece que fuera de día…- dice Azul, algo contenta…

- ya pronto llegaremos al primer río… tenemos que pensar como lo cruzaremos, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo le haremos…

En ese momento, el rugido, se volvio a escuchar pero esta vez un poco mas definido

- El Kamazotz está cerca, ese rugido se escuchó mas cerca, es el aviso para tratar de hacernos desistir e irnos…

- ¿Kamazotz?... Leo, explícanos que es eso…

- esun personaje de leyenda, algunos lo describen como cruel y sanguinario, una especie de monstruo, con colmillos afilados casi como navajas, que son capaces de decapitar, tiene pelo por todas partes, unas orejas puntiagudas, capaces de escuchar a miles de kilómetros y escuchar sonidos ultrasónicos y son muy grandes rotan 180 grados, ojos de un brillante amarillo casi fluorescente con pupila roja, y muy perceptibles, las alas hechas de membranas y sus largos dedos, el más largo es como una pequeña espina envenenada, bueno de acuerdo a su proporción parece pequeña pero mide cerca de 10cm.

-¿Casi como un murciélago?

Algo así, pero este es tiene una muy buena vista nocturna y no es pequeño si no mide cerca de 3 metros y sus alas extendidas alcanzan cerca de 10 metros!

-¿En-e en serio puede cortar cabezas…? Pregunta Azul un poco nerviosa.

-Si realmente puede hacerlo, es muy peligroso pues es muy difícil engañarlo debido a que sus sentidos de la vista y oído está muy desarrollado.

- bueno, nos preocuparemos más adelante, cuando nos encontremos con él, por el momento lo que interesa en avanzar….- dice Paco

- si, es difícil con este suelo tan resbaloso….- dice Azul casi resbalando…

- no es tan difícil, una vez que te acostumbras a esto…- dice Pilar mientras pasa por un lado de nosotros como si estuviera patinando

- ¿estás bromeando, verdad Pilar?, no sabes sobre que te estas deslizando… le dice Azul con cara de repulsión

- tal vez tengas razón, pero mientras, déjame disfrutarlo

- ten cuidado con las espinas…- le dice Paco, cuando sin saber como, comienza a patalear y cae sobre un arbusto espinozo, en seguida todos tratamos de ir a ayudarlo…

- creo que el que debería de tener cuidado, es otro, dice mientras avanza tranquilamente y nosotros ayudamos a Paco a sacarse las espinas –ouch!- exclamaba el pobre- es cierto que estas cosas si que duelen… ¡auch! ¡ayyyyy!

- ya casi terminamos, Paco, solo falta una-… le dice Azul… mientra Pilar nos grita desde mas adelante…

-Apúrense… que ya me quiero ir de este lugar… tengo hambre!- en eso, algo hace que solo la parte donde esta Pilar se mueva…- ¿esta temblando o que?- pregunta Pilar sorprendida… se vuelve a mover – oigan…¿ la tierra se esta moviendo?- vuelve a preguntar sorprendida… todos volteamos a ver hacia donde ella estaba y quedamos atónitos ante lo que estábamos viendo… detrás de Pïlar estaba…algo que nos estaba observando con unos ojos rojos… ella aun no se había dado cuenta…- ¡chicos! ¿Qué les pasa?... hasta parece que han visto a un….- voltea hacia atrás de ella…- Mons…truo- dice espaciadamente, en cuando ella termina de decirlo… -¡Grrrriaah!

la criatura le lanza otro rugido…. Que hace que el cabello de Pilar se mueva por el aliento del ser… Pilar sale disparada hasta donde estamos todos…. Que seguimos sin movernos…- ¿y..ahora..q-que ahcemos?- pregunta Pilar…

- no se muevan, chicos… quizá aun no nos ha detectado…- dice Leo… pero en respuesta… -¡Grrrriaah!- el ser lanza otro rugido….. ¡corran!...grita leo mientras todos corremos por donde caminamos… pronto llegamos al lugar de donde vinimos, el fondo del acantilado…

- y ahora que hacemos? Pregunta Azul nerviosa al ver que se había terminado el camino…

-tengo una idea- les digo mientras trato de concentrarme y hacer una especie de domo de lodo apestoso…

- Serio…¿esta es tu grandiosa idea?- le pregunta Paco mientras el lodo le cae encima

-¿tienes otra mejor? Con esto quizá pasemos desapercibidos…

- ¿Qué es esa cosa?- le pregunta Azul a Leo…

- sin duda es el kamazotz … esa cosa no nos dejará avanzar… según sé, esa cosa devorará a quien intente entrar y tiene muy mal genio….

- entonces… si se devora a quien intente entrar, quizá tenga hambre…

- Pilar… el Kamazotz es el guardián de la entrada al xibalbá…. – le repite Leo

- si… devorar o terminar con quien intente entrar, esa es su misión…- le digo a ella

- tonterías…dice ella mientras busca en su bolsa una moras y sale del domo…

- Pilar… ¿A dónde vas?- le dice Serio cuando ve que Pilar quiere salir… ella algo temerosa se acerca al guardián quien se le queda observando con atención al ver que ella no le intimida el sonido de sus rugidos … ella se le acerca y le ofrece las moras…. el ser mira con atención lo que Pilar le esta ofreciendo… ella se acerca lentamente y deja las moras en el lodo… mientras se aleja lentamente… el ser… observa las moras… extiende una de las alas y con su dedo largo mueve las moras… las examina con la mirada y en seguida las toma con las manos para llevarselas a la boca y comerlas… todos miramos atentos… calmados… un poco asombrados por el comportamiento del ser, estábamos a la expectativa de lo que pudiera suceder… curiosamente, lejos de lo que podría pasar… Pilar le ofreció mas moras… y el Kamazotz las comía… y mientras estaba distraído, los demás pasamos por un lado de el sin hacer ruido, Pilar le dejo un montoncito de moras y nos alcanzó…. En cuanto llegó… patitas para que las quiero…salimos corriendo hacia cualquier parte… dirigiéndonos hacia donde se escuchaba el murmullo de lo que suponíamos era un río, después de un momento, nos detuvimos volví a hacer el domo para ocultarnos de la vista de ese ser…

- les dije que esa cosas tenía hambre…

- ¡te arriesgaste demasiado, esa cosa pudo haberte tragado!- le dice paco…

- ¡pero no lo hizo!

- chicos… ya cálmense… esa cosa nos va a encontrar- les dice Azul tapándoles la boca… Paco se voltea molesto mientras Pilar hace lo mismo pero enseñándole la lengua y cruzando los brazos…

- muchachos… por favor… Pilar, fué buena tu idea, pero muy arriesgada, Paco tiene razón, eso pudo haberte matado… le dice Leo

- pero no lo hizo…. Solo tenía hambre… si yo fuera ella y llevara siglos sin comer… quizá estaría como ella de enojada… - dice Pilar ya mas tranquila…

- no lo dudo – dice Paco

- bueno ahora debemos cruzar este río… dice Leo mientras vemos el acaudalado río que esta frente a nosotros…

- tengo sed- dice paco quien camina hacia la orilla con la intensión de tomar un poco de agua…

- yo no haría eso, si fuera tu, Paco…. Esta agua, no es un agua como la que conocemos…

-¿Qué? entonces ¿como pasaremos? es muy ancho y caudaloso Dijo Pilar al notar que apenas y se puede ver la orilla del otro lado del río.

- El divinoberry dice

"el primer río parece el más sencillo ante los incautos que se atreven a cruzar los ríos, pues no advierten que este tiene algo aún más peligroso que los siguientes, la posibilidad de desorientar a quien la toque en lo semiprofundo, pues en las orillas sus efectos casi son nulos, pero quien por error llega a tragar aunque una gota, está condenado a ver como su alma es llevada por la dama del río"

-¿La dama del río? Se pregunta Paco, imaginándose una chica linda que espera ser rescatada.

Si la dama del río, existe una leyenda, que mi padre me contaba cuando era pequeño, la leyenda de X'tabay, una mujer muy hermosa que al morir su alma quedó errante y desde entonces atrae a los hombres o jóvenes que simplemente se le atravesaron en el camino, ella no los mata, simplemente les despoja de su alma

-¿Entonces porque el divino Berry dice que se llevará su alma?-pregunta Azul

- No, ella no se las lleva, ella atrae al ser que la escuche y vea, se dice que es una mujer muy hermosa con una voz encantadora que atrae a los hombres y cuando éstos están bajos sus influjos, los hace lanzarse o caer al río, el agua del río despoja del alma al cuerpo de aquel que ose entrar en sus aguas o tomar siquiera un trago

- entonces ¿solo afecta a hombres? pregunta Azul algo curiosa…

- Si, porque?

-No, por nada. Responde Azul un poco nerviosa y luego cambia su expresión por una un tanto disgustada, mientras en su mente se formulaba "Hombres tenían que ser ¬ ¬"

-Pues entonces ¿cómo podremos cruzar este río? - dice Paco al momento que se tumbaba sentado al suelo.

Tal vez si construimos un puente con lodo… Serio puede mover el lodo a su voluntad…

- no, - dice Pilar, tengo una mejor idea….

- Pilar.. tu y tu ideas… ya te tengo miedo…- le dice paco

- si este río es de agua… sigue siendo agua, y el agua es mi elemento. Asi que….- Pilar se concentra, primero hace la ginga para centrar su atención y su mente y posteriormente hace un movimiento de manos como si llamara a alguien… luego, extiende ambos brazos frente a ella… y volteando las palmas hacia fuera, hace como si empujara algo. Lo que vimos fue algo asombroso… el río se partió permitiendo ver el fondo fangoso… y vimos la oportunidad que teníamos de cruzar el río…. Creo que no debo decir que todos nos asombramos de ver lo que Pilar era capaz de hacer…

-¡rápido! Crucemos antes de que el río regrese a la normalidad- dice Leo…

- ¿Bien quien cruza primero? Pregunta Paco, como nadie se ofrecía el lo hizo, después Serio y le siguió Azul, Pilar seguía concentrada… Leo no quería dejarla sola….

- Pilar… ¿Cómo vas a cruzar?- le dijo en voz baja…

- vete… ya veré como lo haré- le dijo ella dentro de su estado de concentración

- no puedo dejarte aquí sola…

- ¡VETE! – LE DICE ALZANDOLE LA VOZ… no podré contener esto por mucho mas tiempo…- leo no tuvo mas remedio que obedecer a Pilar… y vacilando, se lanzo para caminar por el sendero que habia libre de agua…En eso… un sonido como de un canto se escucha en el ambiente

- ¿Oyen eso? Dijo Paco.

- Cierto, es una bellísima voz… - le digo como hipnotizado….

- Serio… date prisa…camina más rápido- le dice Azul, pero pareciera que no puedo escucharla, dentro de mi cabeza solo oía esa voz tan melodiosa- shh cállate… déjame escuchar…- le digo a Azul, en ese momento se escuchó un ruido emergente del agua, no era la corriente, era otra cosa, todos volteamos a ver y lo que observamos fue algo indescriptible: hermosísima joven emergió de una de las paredes del agua, Paco, Leo y yo exclamamos casi al unísono.- ¡Es bellísima! Seguido de un largo suspiro, el divinoberry comenzó a sonar Azul lo tomó y leyó – oh no! se hizo realidad lo que se temía.

- Chicos, chicos es la dama del río! No la vean ni la escuchen o si no perderán su alma! – nos advirtió Azul sabía que si tocábamos el agua, perderíamos nuestra alma

-no puedo, Azul, ella es tan hermosa, Con ese largo cabello…- le digo

Sus bellos ojos…- dice Leo

- Y su voz, su armoniosa voz…- dice paco

- Chicos tienen que dejar de mirarla sino no podremos, no podremos llegar hasta donde esta Cinza! Dijo Azul en un intento desesperado de despertarlos del hechizo.

-Cinza… dijo Leo aun hipnotizado a su mente llegaron recuerdos y despertó, apartó la vista y miró hacia el otro lado del río para no ver a la dama del río y se tapaba los oídos para no escuchar su canto.

-¡Cinza! Es cierto! Chicos despierten debemos llegar y rescatar a Cinza, sin ustedes no podremos hacerlo. Dijo Leo pero fue inútil no escuchaban.

- ¡Paco, Reacciona! Le decía Azul mientras lo pellizcaba en el hombro.

AUCH! Dijo y luego se sobó, Azul lo hizo ver hacia para que mirara a Pilar y no mirar X´tabay.

- Tápate los oídos!- Le dijo y Paco lo hizo.

-"Ven Serio, ven vamos, acaso no te gusto?"- escuchaba dentro de mi cabeza… -Sí, ya voy… - le respondía mientras yo extendía la mano para tocar la pared de agua…

-¡NO! - gritó Azul en ese momento sin saber como ni cuando logró transformarse en águila y logró atrapar a la X´tabay llevándosela antes de que yo llegara a tocar el agua, en seguida reaccioné de su embrujo

- ¡Toma esto arpía! Le dijo Azul enojada desde el aire mientras arrojaba a la X´tabay de nuevo al río… en seguida, regresó por nosotros y nos ayudo a cruzar el río mas rápido, después de dejarnos en la otra orilla… fue por Pilar y la dejó junto con nosotros…. Pilar al sentir que tocaba el suelo, se dejó caer y Paco la sostuvo para que no se golpeara…

-¿están todos bien?- preguntó Pilar casi sin fuerzas…

- si Pilar, todos estamos bien… descansa- le dice Paco con una voz como de preocupación, aunque sabía que ella solo estaba cansada- ¡buen trabajo!- le dice al oído. Pilar sonríe y se acurruca en el regazo de Paco…

-¡Serio, estás bien! Me alegro tanto que no te haya sucedido nada. Dijo Azul con una gran sonrisa a la cual le correspondí – por supuesto que si, gracias a ti, estamos bien

- si, Azul si no te hubieras llevado a esa cosa., ya no estuviéramos aquí….

Afortunadamente te pudiste transformar y llevártela lejos justo a tiempo.

-Wooow Azul! Como lo hiciste!- Preguntó Pilar sorprendida ya recuperada.

- Si Azul, como te transformaste! Dijo Paco igual de atónito que Pilar.

- No sé, solo, solo lo hice, fue algo inesperado. Dijo Azul que igual estaba estupefacta por lo que había logrado, ser la primera en transformarse sin tocar su tótem.

-Tal vez porque como alguien estaba en peligro eso hizo que se activara tu poder. Le dijo Leo quien tampoco estaba del todo seguro de la razón.

-Y sobre todo como se trata de Se… Paco no pudo completar pues Pilar le había dado un codazo.

CONTINUARA (MUY PRONTO llegaremos al final...)


	14. Capítulo 44: Tormenta en el Xibalbá

**-TORMENTA EN EL… ¿XIBALBÁ?**

_La historia continúa hasta donde se había acabado antes (está directamente conectado) donde un personaje conocido como la "X´-tabay seduce a los chicos intentando que caigan al agua sin embargo, Azul es la primera que se logra Transformar sin necesidad de su tótem y acaba con ella, rescata a Serio quien estuvo a punto de caer al río, el cual si bebía aunque una sola gota de este perdería su alma y la X-tabay se la llevaría, Paco hace un comentario que sacaba a relucir las razones posibles por las que Azul se había logrado transformar._

-¿Qué?

-¿¡Qué!?

_Dicen al unísono los chicos, Serio intrigado, y Azul bastante preocupada por que se sepan sus sentimientos por lo que al momento de mirar a Serio lo mira con unos ojos de preocupación mezclada con miedo mientras que logra sonrojarse un poco._

-No nos hubiera sucedido nada que nos complicara el paso del rio si los chicos no hubieran caído **fácilmente **bajo los encantos de esa mujer– _Logra decir Pilar para distraer la atención del semi-comentario de Paco._

-¿Oye porque dices algo así? Como si ustedes no hubieran actuado de la misma manera si hubiera una versión masculina de la X'tabay, el… el… el chico X'ta, X'ta-boy!– _Dice Paco sin pensar mucho y titubeando por sentirse algo enfadado con lo que dijo Pilar._

- ¿Ahora te pones a inventar cosas mezclando maya – inglés? – _Pregunta Azul ante la incongruencia del comentario de Paco_

-Sea como sea, si hubiera sido un chico "lindo" o "guapo" de seguro hubieran ido corriendo detrás de él- _Dice Paco para rectificar lo anterior_

-¿Crees que somos tan fáciles de convencer, que una cara "bonita" es lo único que nos puede gustar de un chico? Estás muy equivocado_ –Expresa Azul porque considera que ni ella ni Pilar son así._

-Es cierto, Paco… discúlpate! –_Le dice Pilar apoyando a Azul_

-No tengo porque disculparme –_contesta Paco empuñando la mano, mientras que Azul se enoja y va directamente hacia él, Serio interfiere._

-Espera un momento Azul, Paco solo dio una opinión- _Dice_ _Serio tratando de calmar los ánimos_

-Porque lo defiendes Serio? Acaso tú piensas lo mismo, que todas las chicas somos así? _pregunta Pilar enojada por como disculpa Serio a su amigo Paco _

-No, no es lo que quise decir, aunque nunca se sabe… tal vez si se hubiera dado el caso también hubieran caído bajo el hechizo de… de… x'ta… x'ta-boy? _Dijo Serio nervioso y dudando al final_

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso? Pilar y yo dudo que llegáramos a hacer algo similar, un chico solo por su apariencia no nos "traería locas" tan fácilmente – _contesta Azul enojada_ – No puedo creer que pienses así… _Le dice Azul acercándose más a Serio apuntándole con el índice de manera acusatoria._

-¿Cómo que piense así? Solo aclaro el punto de que "si se diera el caso" tal vez y aclaro, solo tal vez.. harían lo mismo. _Se acerca Serio a Azul mirándola directamente a los ojos con una expresión de molestia_

-si claro, solo aclaras el punto de que "somos chicas con cabeza llena de aire que solo piensan en la apariencia". _Azul responde con tonos de ironía que hace que parezca que su opinión no importa_

-Estás siendo algo obstinada, y no quieres escucharme, solo digo que no sería diferente si hubieran sido ustedes quienes estuvieran en peligro de un hechizo por un chico. _Le dice Serio mientras se aparte cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos._

-Aún siendo un supuesto, sé que no pasaría- _Dice Azul mientras aprieta fuertemente sus puños_

-¿Y cómo lo sabes si no pasó? _Contesta Serio ante aquellas palabras tan firmes de Azul_

_ *Siguen discutiendo*_

-Esto ya se está volviendo ridículo… _Dice Pilar mientras ella, Paco y Leo miran la pelea entre Serio y Azul_

-Esto no hubiera ocurrido si no nos hubieras ofendido. _Le responde Paco_

-Oye! - _reacciona Pilar ante esa observación_

-Chicos, chicos lo que menos necesitan ahora es pelear al igual que Serio y Azul, ahora ayúdenme antes de que esto empeore. _Les dice Leo a ambos para evitar otra discusión._

-ok- _contestaron, mientras que Leo se acerca poco a poco a Serio y Azul que seguían discutiendo acaloradamente._

-Oigan chicos… chicos… por favor no peleen por cosas sin importancia – _Les dice Leo en un tono serio._

-¡NO TE METAS! _Le contestaron ambos chicos, Leo reacciona sorprendido y está algo asustado ante la reacción de ese par que siempre ha sido tranquilo_

-tiene que meterse y nosotros también, no deberían de estar peleando- _Les dice con firmeza Paco tratando de que las cosas no se compliquen más, logra llamar la atención de sus amigos._

-Estoy de acuerdo, ustedes nunca se han peleado y menos de esta manera, ahora es cuando más deberíamos estar unidos. _Les dice Pilar para que sus amigos reaccionen, pero éstos lo único que hacen es mirarse enojados por un segundo, después darse media vuelta, cruzarse de brazos y finalmente fruncir el ceño._

-Bueno ya que dejaron de pelear y las cosas están más calmadas, hagan las paces – _Les aconseja Paco creyendo que ya todo se había resuelto_

-NO! _Contestan negativamente_

-Esto no va ser sencillo… _Se lamenta Pilar mientras suspira y se pasa la mano por el rostro desanimada._

-Mientras esto se arregla creo que es mejor tratar de descansar, lo haremos por turnos para hacer guardia, el primer turno será para mí y Paco, ustedes descansen mientras

-Bien. _Dicen los tres mientras se tratan de recostar en algún lugar donde no haya tanto fango, mientras que Paco con unas cuantas raíces secas de enredadera logra hacer una fogata, se acostaron a dormir pero Pilar tuvo que dormir en medio de Serio y Azul para evitar algún nuevo conflicto, después de un rato decide levantarse asegurándose que sus amigos sigan durmiendo y se acerca a la fogata._

-Oigan, chicos… _les dice entre susurros _

-Por que hablas….

-Shhhhhhhhh…. _Le dice a Paco mientras le hace señas de que hable bajo_

-Porque hablas así… _pregunta Paco entre voz baja y susurros_

-Tenemos que hacer algo para que Serio y Azul se reconcilien… _le dice en voz baja_

-Cierto, no podemos seguir por el Xibalbá si ellos se encuentran en ese estado, su aura es muy negativa. _Les dice en susurros Leo preocupado de que sea más fácil de que sean vencidos si su relación de amistad se encuentra frágil._

-Además ellos se quieren… _Dice Paco quitado de la pena_

-PA… Paco! – _dice Pilar sorprendida y luego en voz baja para que no los escuchen._

-Pilar… no es un secreto, Leo también ya se ha dado cuenta… ¿cierto Leo? _Le dice Paco, mientras que Leo asienta con la cabeza_

-Además esta es su oportunidad para decirse lo que sienten

-No creo que lo sea Paco, lo más que debemos hacer es reconciliarlos, pero "discretamente" _le dice Leo, mientras que Pilar asiente la cabeza al estar de acuerdo_ – Esta bien- _Asiente Paco no muy convencido._

- Bueno trataré de dormir antes de que llegue mi turno… aaaauuuhh…. _Dice bostezando ligeramente Pilar mientras tapa un poco su boca._

*************************Unas horas después*****************************

-Serio, vamos…. Despierta, es su turno de hacer guardia. _Me dice una voz que no distingo mientras abro lentamente mis ojos y logro distinguir que es Leo quien me habla._

-Bien, bien ya voy. _Digo con los ojos entreabiertos mientras me estiro un poco y veo a Pilar sentada frente a la fogata junto con Azul… ah cierto! Hemos discutido antes, al pensar esto me ve por un solo segundo y me da la espalda enojada, no quería discutir y menos con ella pero… quizás era lo mejor, nunca había visto ese lado tan obstinado que tiene, ahora ya sé cómo es en realidad._

-Ahora lo único que deben hacer es mantenerse despiertos y si pasa algo despertarnos, creo que iremos a dormir… y…. ¿y Paco? _Nos dice Leo mientras se pone a mirar por todos lados donde está Paco_

-Él ya se durmió – _Le dice Azul con una voz aún enojada, no creo que sea justo se desquite con él pero todos vemos que efectivamente Paco yacía plácidamente durmiendo en un rincón, ni nos dimos cuenta de en qué momento llegó a parar ahí, Leo solamente bosteza un poco se va a acomodar en un rincón manteniéndose siempre cerca de nosotros._

-Bueno chicos, creo que seremos solo nosotros tres durante unas horas mejor platiquemos de algo. _Dice Pilar tratando de que sus amigos alivien ese ambiente tan tenso que se sentía, que podría ser incluso fácilmente cortado con un cuchillo_

-…

-Bueno... ya veo que no quieren platicar… Ah ya sé! Veamos quien se aproxima más en saber cuántos murciélagos se encuentran ahí en techo, yo creo que son como 50._ Les dice sonriendo nerviosamente para romper el hielo._

-Creo que son 78! _Dicen al mismo tiempo tanto Serio como Azul, por un momento cruzan la mirada y sonríen por un momento pero ninguno quiere ceder por lo que regresan a su postura orgullosa de antes._

-Saben creo que iré a recolectar algunas raíces secas de enredadera antes de que la fogata se apague_. Dice Serio mientras se levanta y se encamina._

-NO TE ALEJES MUCHO RECUERDA HACEMOS GUARDIA! – _Grita Pilar sin consideración por Paco y Leo que fruncen un poco el seño, mientras que Serio se va, no está segura si la alcanzó a escuchar._

-Espero que me haya escuchado…

-Sí se aleja es problema de él. _Le dice Azul con una voz despreocupada y enojada._

_Lo que haga o no haga Serio no es de mi incumbencia, no comprendo como a podido estar de acuerdo con Paco y que crea que Pilar y __**yo **__seamos unas cabezas de aire superficiales, y lo peor no se disculpó, creía que él pensaba diferente, pero al parecer solo actuaba prudentemente, me pregunto porque ahora no ha podido serlo._

-Azul si te pregunto algo me lo responderías?_ Pregunta Pilar con un semblante y voz seria_

-Sí, por supuesto, ¿de que se trata Pilar_? Le responde Azul un poco más alegre_

-¿Por qué estás enojada con Serio si fue Paco el que inició con todo ese debate?_ Le pregunta mirándola a los ojos directamente, esperando una respuesta._

-bueno... es que él... él está defendiendo una causa muy tonta, lo que dijo Paco no tiene fundamentos pero aún así... él... _Azul no estaba muy segura de lo que decía._

-¿No crees que estar peleando por algo así es aún más tonto?_ Pregunta Pilar antes de que Azul pueda decir una palabra más, quedan en silencio_

-Ya es momento de que hagan las paces ¿no? _Escucho que me diga Pilar interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, pero por el tono de su voz creo que habla enserio._

-¡AYUDA! _Escuchamos un grito de una voz que parecía lejana antes de que le pudiera contestar, mi instinto me dice que debe ser Serio, mi orgullo me dice que no me preocupe pero en mi interior no puedo, no puedo evitar sentirme así._

-Vamos debemos ir a ver si le pasó algo a Serio. _Me dice Pilar mientras me toma del brazo y me jala para ir con ella, asiento tomamos una raíz como antorcha y nos vamos a toda velocidad para ver si ha ocurrido algo._

-¡AYÚDENME! _Empieza a Gritar Serio con ambas manos a los lados de su boca para hacer más fuerte su voz, se encontraba en un agujero lleno de fango, con las raíces que habían recogido esparcidas semi-hundidas, el fango le llegaba a las rodillas y se hundía cada vez más._

-¡SERIO! ¡SERIO! _Empiezan a gritar las chicas haciendo pausas para ver si les contestaba._

-¡POR AQUÍ! ¡AQUÍ ESTOY, TENGAN CUIDADO! _Empieza a gritar Serio con más fuerza para que lo escucharan, ellas logran llegar a donde estaba, Azul está a punto de caer pero Pilar logra detenerla e ilumina el agujero con la antorcha para que vea donde estuvo a punto de caer._

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? _Pregunta Pilar al percatarse de la situación en la que se encontraba Serio._

-Recogía las raíces como vi que habían muchas amontonadas un poco más adelante quise ir por ellas pero no vi este agujero lleno de fango y caí, ¡ayúdenme que me estoy hundiendo!-_Dice Serio desesperadamente mientras se hunde más y más._

-Espera un poco iré por los chicos! Azul quédate aquí e intenta evitar que Serio se siga hundiendo. _Dice Pilar, Azul asiente mientras que la primera le da la antorcha, sale corriendo y se pierde en la oscuridad._

-Haber... ¿Serio no logras ver por ahí una raíz que sobresalga de las paredes del agujero? Te iluminaré un poco para que intentes ver si encuentras una-_Dice Azul mientras estira su brazo para iluminar a Serio, este mira a varios lados pero no alcanza a ver bien, ella localiza una._

-¡Mira ahí hay una… AAAAHHH! _Grita Azul ya que se acercó demasiado en la orilla, como consecuencia se hundió y cae, pero por suerte Serio reacciona y logra atraparla, todo se queda en oscuridad pues la antorcha cae en el fango lejos de ellos._

-Gracias… pero porque no dejaste que cayera al fango, hubiera sido una buena manera de desquitarte conmigo. _Le pregunte Azul sorprendida por la acción de Serio._

-Como crees… si yo mismo que me encuentro hundido hasta la cintura, siento horrible estando en éste sucio fango no podría dejar que te encontraras en la misma situación eso sería muy cruel de mi parte. _Le dice Serio ya con una pequeña sonrisa apartando un poco su rostro de Azul, mientras que ella se siente apenada y nerviosa e incluso se ruboriza ligeramente._

_ -_Discúlpame por lo de hace rato, creo que llegué a ser un poco obstinada – en realidad bastante– No debí actuar tan a la defensiva y debí de tratar de entender que solo peleábamos por cosas muy tontas que ni se dieron, los llamados "si hubiera" o "supuestos" _Intenta disculparse ya que Serio actúo muy considerado y maduro, pues a pesar de lo que pasó antes no quería que le pasara algún daño._

-No te disculpes por nada, me porté inmaduro –Casi como Paco– lo que decía de los "supuestos" era algo sin fundamento y muy tonto de mi parte, tal vez no debí interferir, así la discusión no hubiera seguido, si le hubiera obligado a Paco a que se retractara en lugar de haber hablado en voz alta quizás no hubiéramos discutido además de que admito que siendo chicos somos… ejem… como decirlo... es más fácil que "una chica linda" en apariencia nos llame la atención. _Serio intenta que Azul no se sienta tan culpable porque considera que también él tiene la culpa, y la mejor manera es disculparse con comentarios algo cómicos, ambos se sonríen ruborizados mientras aún tiene a Azul en sus brazos._

-¡¿Chicos están bien?! _Dice Leo quien está a la orilla del agujero mientras los ilumina con su antorcha, junto a él están Pilar y Paco._

-¡Sí estamos bien! _Contesta Serio desde donde se encuentran se da cuenta que aún cargando a Azul no se ha hundido más rápido que cuando estaba solo._

-Cayeron en la trampa antes de tiempo… _Dice Paco en voz alta sin percatarse._

-¿¡ANTES DE TIEMPO!? _Exclaman los otros chicos al oír esto._

-¿PACO ÉSTA TRAMPA ES TUYA? Le pregunta Leo intrigado y algo enojado.

-Lo que pasa es que planeaba que una vez que emprendamos el camino mandáramos a Serio y a Azul hasta el frente y como tal vez irían distraídos en que están enojados quizás caerían en el agujero que cavé cuando te dije que iría por raíces secas y después nos iríamos para que queden un rato a solas y se daría "el acercamiento" pero no contaba con que Serio pasara por acá mientras dormíamos jeje – _Explicaba Paco con una sonrisa nerviosa._

-Paco… _Dice Pilar a regañadientes._

-Sí Pilar… _Dice Paco sintiendo un escalofrío por la expresión tan enojada que tenía ella._

-Acaso no entiendes que significa "¡DIS-CRE-TA-MEN-TE!" _Le dijo Pilar lentamente con énfasis y casi rechinando los dientes._

-Es que… _Antes de poner una excusa ella se le lanza y empieza a darle de manotazos._

-¡NO, PILAR, QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO! _Dice Paco gritando mientras que Leo trata de quitársela de encima, mientras tanto Serio había podido crear una columna de fango que sirvió de plataforma y lograron salir del agujero._

-Se me había olvidado que podía controlar la tierra en sus diferentes texturas, lo hubiera hecho antes para evitar que ellos se pelearan. _Dice Serio algo apenado mientras bajaba a Azul quien se ponía de pie._

-Creo que fue mejor que se te hubiera olvidado, así nos pudimos reconciliar, al fin y al cabo el pobre de Paco solo quería que tuviéramos un "acercamiento" que imagino que se refería a reconciliarnos. _Le dice Azul con una pequeña sonrisa._

- Sí, ¿a que más podrían referirse? _Dice Serio ambos ríen nerviosamente con el rostro mirando hacia arriba de repente se quedan en un silencio incómodo porque cada quien se imagina lo que en realidad se refería Paco, ambos se sonrojan mucho y se mira muy nerviosos –¡AYUDENME! ¡PILAR ESO DUELE MUCHO! – Escuchan voltean a ver y observa una escena de lo más cómica Pilar dándole una mordida en el brazo a Paco mientras este tiene algunas lagrimillas en los ojos, Serio y Azul empiezan a carcajearse._

-¡HEY CHICOS, MIREN!_ Todos se calman y voltean a ver: cerca había otro rio, despues una especie de isla y a lo lejos se alcanzaba a divisar un túnel._

-Eso es un… _Exclaman Serio, Paco, Pilar y Azul a coro…_

NOTAS:

_Hola queridos lectores que han llegado al final del capítulo disculpen por "trollearlos" dejándolos "picados" con la historia pero no lo pude evitar xD espero que les haya gustado hace un tiempo que quería un capítulo donde la mayor parte sea humor y donde poco a poco se vayan aflorando esos sentimientos que todos los que vimos "Combo Niños" queríamos ver en televisión pero según entendí fueron los de Disney (y nos los creadores) que no quisieron que "hubiera algo" entre Serio y Azul, pero aún así en este fic puedo llevar algo de lo que se que a varios les gustaría ver, peleas fuertes por cosas tontas, peleas cómicas y situaciones románticas. De parte de Enigma y yo (Corazón de Tinta, pero que al parecer me han cambiado el nombre y se refieren a mí como CDT (-_- ) [?]) quiero agradecer a todos ustedes quienes nos leen a pesar de tardamos bastante en publicar pero, espero que nos comprendan, tenemos otras responsabilidades como: familia, vida social, trabajo (enigma) presióndeúltimoañodepreparatoria (yo) y no siempre podemos ponernos a escribir pero les aseguro que cada capítulo es escrito porque nos nace hacerlo y nos sentimos con inspiración; no escribimos solo por hacerlo, si no que lo tenemos que vivir y sentir pues ese es el propósito de escribir ésta historia que poco a poco llega a su fin que ustedes junto con nosotras experimenten y se metan en los zapatos de los personajes para sentirse parte de ella._

_Sin más me despido pero antes, quisiera que todos aquellos que el español no es su lengua materna (si pueden entender esto) nos digan cómo le hacen para leer ésta historia por medio de un review, que me ha entrado la duda (n.n) Me despido y nos vemos/leémos en el próximo capítulo!_

_P.D: Si algo a lo largo de la historia es cómico es probable que lo haya escrito/editado XD_

_Atte: CDT_


	15. Capìtulo 45: El Río de Sangre

Capitulo 45- El Río de Sangre

-…¿rio?- _termina de decir Pilar…_

- el río de sangre – se _dice Leo en voz baja como queriendo que no lo escucharan_…

- ¿de sangre?- pregunta Paco algo sorprendido… _- ¿acaso puede existir un río de sangre_?

- El Xibalbá es un lugar impredecible.- le dice Leo

- Leo, si sabes mucho de este lugar, ¿por qué no nos dices de una vez que podemos esperar?- _yo, Serio, le pregunto a Leo, después de todo creo que tenemos derecho a saber qué es lo que podemos esperar, eso si es que él sabe por lo que vamos a pasar todos juntos._

- sí, así sabríamos a que enfrentarnos y estaríamos preparados para cualquier cosa.- _expresa Paco_

- está bien, no sé gran cosa de éste lugar, solo lo que me contaron cuando era un niño… y no son cosas muy agradables. el Xibalbá tiene 3 ríos: uno de agua, que como ven, si alguien toma del agua, pierde su alma por caer en la tentación. Otro de sangre, que contiene la sangre de todas las personas que han fallecido. Y el ultimo río es un río de pus, del cual toma y da fuerza a Ah Puch, ya que es el señor de las infecciones y del dolor - se queda pensativo por un momento. - no quisiera saber qué pasaría si alguna gota de esa sangre putrefacta cae en nuestro cuerpo - dice Leo mirando el rio con repugnancia.

- debe de ser horrible- pregunta Pilar

- no lo sé- responde Leo…- y no lo quiero averiguar….

- Bueno, pero tenemos que idear de que manera cruzar este lugar- dice Paco. Pilar se quedó pensativa por un momento, su rostro hacia muecas graciosas mientras veía por todos lados… fué con Azul, quien como imaginaran, ya estaba en su forma humana… le levanta un brazo y lo revisa a todo lo largo haciéndole cosquillas en la axila, ella por supuesto comienza a reír levemente… y después va por una de las raíces secas… y con una lápiz puesto sobre la oreja… va con los chicos y dice…

- si mis cálculos son perfectos, o imperfectos… yo digo que: hagamos una balsa con las enredaderas y raíces secas y como Azul puede transformarse, pues nos puede remolcar…

- ¿estás loca?- recrimina Paco- ¿no piensas que las raíces pueden dejar pasar la sangre y entonces estaríamos perdidos?- Leo se queda pensativo meditando lo que acababa de decir Paco… después de unos segundos de escuchar la propuesta de Pilar…

- humm… Pilar tiene razón, si tejemos una "balsa" con un tejido bastante apretado, puede que la balsa funcione…

- la sangre es espesa, no se filtra tan fácilmente – añade Azul- tendría que estar diluída para que pudiera pasar por entre el tejido de la balsa, eso si las raíces son lo suficientemente impermeables.

- y podemos colocar raíces extras para que absorban la sangre en caso de que se filtre…- dice Leo…- bueno, pongamos manos a la obra… Serio, Azul, Pilar, podrían ir a buscar raíces o enredaderas largas?, Paco, ¿crees poder hacer una bola de fuego más grande para iluminar este sitio? – _nos pregunta Leo mientras teje un par de raíces para verificar que pueden ser lo suficientemente flexibles y fuertes como para soportar el peso de todos. _

_Cada uno de nosotros hace lo que nos encomendó Leo, rápidamente juntamos el material mientras Paco logra hacer que el sitio esté más iluminado, como esto requiere un gran esfuerzo y concentración, en lo que Paco iluminaba, Pilar lo puso a tejer la enredadera, diciendo que él tenía que hacer algo más que solo proporcionar luz, mientras Azul y yo nos fuimos a conseguir más material para la balsa, después de un rato de estar en silencio, miré hacia abajo y vi lo sucio y apestoso que estaba, y al levantar la mirada para ver a Azul, una sensación de limpieza me invadió al mirarla tan linda como es, me hace olvidar cualquier incomodidad, pero imaginé de que tal vez ella pudiera estar cansada, y después de ver como luchó para arrancar una raíz, me di cuenta de que mi imaginación no estaba tan lejos de la realidad, después de tanto silencio, yo fui quien decidió romper con esa tranquilidad_

- Azul… _- le digo con seriedad, y un poco tímido…_

- dime, Serio- _me responde ella mientras descansa de intentar arrancar unas raíces, mientras usa el brazo para limpiarse la frente que al hacerlo, algunos cabellos rubios se quedaran pegados en su frente. La verdad, aun con ese aspecto tan desaliñado de ella, para mi seguía siendo la chica más hermosa de mi mundo…_ - yo… quisiera… decirte que…que… _- silencio… ¡ sì, si ya sé! … me detuve, como siempre, aunque en esta ocasión no intentaba decirle que me gusta… simplemente cuando quiero decirle algo que siento, no puedo… no puedo sincerarme con ella… creo que tengo miedo de que se aleje de mi si sabe lo que siento, es mejor tenerla cerca, me gusta estar con ella, aunque sea como amiga… ¿algún día superaré esto que me detiene?, realmente no lo sé_.-… que me dejes arrancar a mí las raíces, después de todo ya estoy bastante sucio como para hacer que tu hermosa piel se manche de este fango apestoso

- Gracias Serio…

- una chica como tú no debe lastimarse las manos con estas raíces, además ya debes estar un poco cansada_- le digo mientras jalo con fuerza. Pero están bien adheridas_…

- déjame te ayudo.

- yo puedo

- si lo sé, pero quizá entre los dos sea mucho más fácil sacar esa raíz- _me dice mientras pone sus manos al lado de las mías y comenzamos a jalar juntos, varias veces, después del tercer intento, las raíces ceden y caemos los dos, pero me gire para caer primer y evitar que ella cayera en el fango, sin embargo, esa maniobra ocasionó algo que no pensé que fuera a suceder… yo caí boca arriba y ella cayó encima de mí y sin querer, quedamos cara a cara, frente a frente… nariz con nariz… y boca con boca. Usualmente y por la timidez de ambos nos hubiéramos separado de inmediato, pero inexplicablemente… nos quedamos así por un momento… no pensaba en nada, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, ella no hizo algo por zafarse… es más, creo (y digo creo porque no recuerdo quien empezó primero) que ella me besó, jugamos con nuestros labios por un momento… hasta que ella reaccionó y decidió separarse primero… me levanté para ayudarle a incorporarse- _lo siento Azul, discúlpame por haberte tirado con mi torpeza_- le digo mientras le ayudo a levantarse, traté de omitir lo que sucedió y ella intentó hacer lo mismo._

-No te preocupes, Serio, gracias por no dejarme caer en el lodo_ – me dice mientras se levanta y va en busca de la raíz que salió volando junto con nosotros, fui detrás de ella para ayudarla a buscar más raíces , ya habíamos juntado bastantes cuando ella dijo algo que me puso a pensar…_

_- ¿_Sabes algo, Serio?, hemos pasado muchas aventuras todos juntos, pero me alegra mucho que me acompañes en este instante, contigo me siento más tranquila y sin temor a nada– _me dijo y después de darme un beso en la mejilla, se fue caminando por donde habíamos venido., mientras mi mundo gira y gira lleno de alegría y con un solo pensamiento: mi Diosa me ha besado de nuevo, esta vez no una, sino dos veces._

_Llegamos a donde están los demás, ya llevaban algo adelantado, la balsa que estaban tejiendo entre Pilar, Leo y Paco ya estaba algo grande, y con el material que llevábamos, pronto estaría terminada, mientras, Pilar sacó de su bolsa algunos bocadillos, quien sabe cómo le hace, pero esa bolsita pareciera no tener fin, y comimos mientras nos turnábamos para terminar de tejer la balsa, al cabo de un gran rato y de mucho esfuerzo, por fin terminamos de tejer la balsa, no era muy grande, pero si lo suficiente para caber todos, era hora de ver si nos soportaría… mientras, Azul que ya había descansado un poco, se concentraba para poder transformarse…_

_- _¿cómo lo haces, Azul?- _le pregunta Pilar con toda curiosidad, ella que estaba con los ojos cerrados, lo abre y la mira con una sonrisa_- no lo sé, Pilar – _le responde Azul- _ no sé si podré transformarme en este momento, solo haré lo que mi instinto me diga: pensar en cosas que me emocionen y concentrarme muy bien en lograrlo, espero que funcione_.- le dice mientras cierra los ojos de nuevo y comienza a concentrarse. No sé en qué estaría pensando o recordando, pero logró la transformación combófila rápidamente… ella sonríe_

_- _bien chicos, es hora de averiguar si todo nuestro esfuerzo ha valido la pena_- dice Leo – _combo niños, hora de ir a la balsa… Paco… haz lo tuyo…

_- _¿lo mio?-_ pregunta Paco con cara de "no-se-a-que-te-refieres"- _si ya sabes, lo que siempre dices _– le dice Leo…_

_-_ah, si… COMBO NIÑOS ¡ VAMONOS!- _dice Paco y enseguida nos subimos a la balsa y Azul comienza a tomar vuelo mientras Leo le sostiene una cuerda que amarraron a la balsa… Azul la tomo con sus manos y comenzó a jalar… la balsa comenzó a "navegar" por el rio de sangre, todos estábamos atentos a que no se filtrara la sangre, lo cual no sucedió, estábamos felices que nos olvidamos de Azul por un instante, todo iba muy bien cuando al ir a la mitad del río, la corriente pareció ser mas fuerte… Azul comenzó a vérselas muy negras para seguir remolcando la balsa. Es cierto que los combo niños al estar transformados, tengamos fuerza sobrehumana, pero en el Xibalbá, nada es como parece ser… aún así, Azul hizo un gran esfuerzo y casi logramos llegar a la orilla del otro islote, cuando pareció que la fuerza de la corriente quería arrebatar la balsa de las manos de Azul, yo estaba muy nervioso, si hubiera podido darle mi fuerza a ella para remolcarnos, lo hubiera hecho, es más, con todo gusto le cambiaría la responsabilidad de tener nuestras vidas en sus manos, pero no puedo… el tiempo parecía eterno, sin embargo ya casi al llegar a la orilla, la cuerda se le resbaló a Azul de las manos, nosotros en la balsa estuvimos a punto de caer pero ella la agarró nuevamente… y con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a jalar de nuevo… . En eso, le dije a pilar_ – ¡Pilar, la combocatapulta!_- le dije, y ella enseguida se acostó de espaldas y recogió sus piernas… yo tomé vuelo en el poco espacio que había y me impulse con ayuda de Pilar… Salí volando para llegar hasta la orilla del islote, pero no tomé en cuenta, que eso haría variar el peso de la balsa, Azul por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, salió disparada hacia el "techo" de la cueva golpeándose con una estalactita y resultando herida en una de sus alas, yo en tanto jale la balsa hasta la orilla lo más rápido que pude y sin pensarlo dos veces… me lancé por Azul tan rápido que no me había dado cuenta que al alcanzarla ya estaba transformado en tigrillo…_ _la tomé en el aire con mis brazos, di una media vuelta y caímos en el islote…, Azul tenía el rostro bañado en sudor, tenía los ojos apretados, seguramente por el dolor que sentía, en seguida leo se acercó para ver que todo estuviera bien, pero al ver la herida de Azul, la reacción de su rostro lo dijo todo… pareció que había tragado saliva con dificultad…_

- no puedo mentirles chicos- dijo mirando a Azul- una herida en el Xibalbá… es realmente de gravedad_…- dice al voltearnos a ver… - _Si la herida de Azul está infectada, será muy difícil que salga adelante sin los medicamentos o las hierbas medicinales necesarias para evitar que la infección se propague por su cuerpo…

- eso… eso quiere decir que… -

- si Pilar, Azul quizá no logre salir del Xibalbá…

CONTINUARÁ…


	16. Capìtulo 46: Un Terrible Accidente

Capitulo 46:

_Al escuchar esas__ palabras… sentí __que__algo muy dentro de mí se rompió__… mi corazón se estrujó de tal manera que lloraba, no con lágrimas, pero si con dolor, un dolor que no dolía pero que corrompía mi alma haciéndola perder el color que hasta hace poco había ganado con el beso de mi Diosa que ahora yacía en mis brazos alejándose de mi… __todo mi mundo se desmorona en un abrir y cerrar de ojos., la impotencia y la desesperación parecen burlarse de mi… y yo… sin poder hacer absolutamente nada_

-¡NO…no, esto no puede estar pasando!.. – _dice Pilar con lágrimas en los ojos, Paco se acercó a ella y la abrazó…_

- No te preocupes, Pilar, Azul es muy fuerte, esto no va a detenerla… - _le dice Leo tratando de animarla…-_ es un combo niño, y a los Combo Niños no nos detiene nada ni nadie…¿verdad Serio?- _dice tratando de convencerse él mismo… sin embargo, mi reacción es solo alejarme de ahí sin decir nada… siento __angustia, miedo, ahogo, pero sobre todo, me siento__ culpable __por__lo sucedido __a Azul porque eso, eso __fué culpa mía__, actué sin pensar al saltar fuera de la balsa para ayudar a liberar el peso __y que__ ella __no tuviera que esforzarse__ tanto, … irónicamente fue precisamente eso lo que ocasionó que se hiriera de esa forma… y ahora es ella quien pagará las consecuencias de lo que hice… aun dentro de mi pesar, pareciera que estoy ausente de mi mismo. Me dejo llevar por mis sentimientos, cuando, siento la mano del alguien en mi hombro, lo que ocasiona que salga de mis pensamientos.._

- No te preocupes, Serio, Azul es alguien con muchos sueños por realizar, es fuerte y firme en su propósito, ella nunca se rendirá y luchará para seguir adelante… - _me dice Leo con una sonrisa_ - sé que ahora ves a Azul como alguien muy frágil y delicada, pero aun así te aseguro que ella saldrá adelante…- _yo lo escucho, pero eso no me hace sentir mejor, __trato de responder de igual manera __¡__pero no puedo__!__ me siento molesto, enojado conmigo mismo y al mismo tiempo con este sentimiento de culpabilidad y temeroso… fue cuando bajé mi mirada que me di cuenta de lo que había pasado conmigo mismo…-_ parece mentira, Tigrillo, pero Águila y tú son los únicos que hasta ahora han logrado la combotransformación, y era de esperarse, pues ambos son fuertes de carácter y nobles de corazón, eso simboliza la fortaleza de su espíritu, lo cual significa que Azul no se dará por vencida tan fácilmente y sabes a que me refiero… ahora ve con ella, tigre, estoy seguro que se sentirá reforzada cuando ella recupere la conciencia y te vea ahí con sus amigos, recuerda que si ella y todos nosotros estamos aquí es porque contamos con la habilidad y capacidad para lograr lo que sea y mientras estemos juntos, nada nos podrá detener.

_Me dice con una rostro serio y decidido, , me quedo pensativo después de lo que dijo Leo, __comprendí que tiene razón, aunque no me perdonaré a mí mismo por lo que ocasioné, él tiene razónen esta ocasión, no puedo hacer nada por protegerla, __su lucha es un proceso interno, __ esta batalla la tendrá que lidiar ella, y tengo lo único que, de alguna forma, le puede ayudar: la fè y la confianza de que ella podrá salir adelante por sì sola._

_Me dirijo hacia donde se encuentra Azul con paso lento, para cuando llegué, la combotransformación había terminado, era Serio nuevamente, así que ninguno de los chicos creo que se haya dado cuenta de que también yo había logrado manifestar la personalidad de mi tótem, ya que el accidente de Azul se llevò la atención de llegue con paso lento hasta donde estaban, Pilar tenía recostada a Azul en su regazo, cuando me vio solo dijo con voz entrecortada_– cuídala mucho – _asentí y tomé su lugar__, pensé que con las palabras que me había dicho Leo, me sentiría un poco mejor__…pero el ver a la mujer a quien amo así… tan frágil, no pude evitar el recordar en el error que cometí y que ocasionó que ella se encuentre en ese estado tan lamentable: su respiración es muy pausada, su frente perlada de sudor, y el aspecto tan terrible de esa herida me hizo estremecer… solo puedo imaginar por lo que ella está pasando.. y lo único que puedo hacer es solo tomar su mano, para que sienta mi apoyo hacia ella, no debo sentirme triste, no debo dejar que mis __pensamientos negativos __lleguen hacia ella, debo de ser firme, debo pensar que se recuperará, lo único que debo hacer ahora es protegerla como si fuera una flor pasando el más duro invierno pero al final florecerá cuando llegue la primavera. __Todos estábamos en silencio, hasta que Paco finalmente se desespera…_

- ¡no podemos permanecer así sin hacer, nada!, ¡tenemos que hacer algo y pronto!...

-No es tan sencillo Paco, en este lugar no hay nada que la pueda salvar… si tuviéramos plantas medicinales, eso la ayudaría… - _dice Leo_

-¿plantas?, que clase de plantas...- _dice Pilar saliendo un poco de su tristeza_

-plantas medicinales…como la lavanda, esta planta ayudaría a desinfectar la herida de Azul.

- es que…bueno no es un planta, pero yo siempre traigo aceite de lavanda para mi cabello no sé si esto te sirva…- _dice ella mientras saca de su bolsa el montón de cosas que trae para buscar su tarrito de aceite de lavanda y de entre tantas cosas, sale una bolsita con flores secas amarillas con centro anaranjado…Leo la toma para revisarlas…_

-¡vaya que le caben cosas a esa bolsa!- _dice Paco algo sorprendido_

-¡Pilar… éstas son flores de caléndula…!- dice _Leo algo emocionado_

- ¿en verdad?, yo solo las corté porque me gustaron.

- ¡con esto podremos hacer algo! El aceite de lavanda ayudará a desinfectar la herida de azul y la caléndula disminuirá la inflamación y el dolor, incluso llegue a cicatrizar en algunas horas…- _dice Leo mientras vierte el aceite de lavanda dentro de la bolsa de plástico y las machaca. Acto seguido saca la mezcla y la vierte en la herida de azul, coloca la bolsa de plástico con la parte interna sosteniendo la mezcla, yo enseguida me quito la cuerda de la cintura y se la doy a Leo para que sujete la bolsa en la herida de Azul con ella como si fuera una venda…-_ ahora solo queda esperar…

- debemos hacer algo y no solo permanecer aquí, tenemos que buscar la manera de salir de este lugar…- _dice Paco_ – no olvidemos la razón por la que estamos aquí… debemos rescatar a Cinza…

- con tantas cosas que hemos pasado, ya se me había olvidado…- _dice Pilar un poco avergonzada_

- cierto… - _dice Leo un poco triste_- por eso hay que poner manos a la obra… tenemos que buscar cómo salir y cruzar el río de… pus…

-¡i¡i Iiúuuuu!- exclama Pilar…- un río de pus… ¡qué asco!

-Al ser el último es el peor de todos, pero no creo que nos pueda servir nuevamente la balsa _– dice Leo_- se destruyó con la fuerza en que Tigrillo la jaloneó y nos estrellamos contra las rocas…

-¿tigrillo?, es cierto… Serio también pudo transformarse… _dice Pilar emocionada_

- Bueno, Pilar… ahora solo faltamos tu y yo…

- y Leo, no te olvides de él…- _dice Pilar_…- Paco… si yo estuviera en problemas, ¿crees… no sé… que tal vez tu también lograrías la combotransformación?

- ni lo sueñes Pilar… eso déjaselo a Serio. Yo por ti no movería ni un dedo…

- ¿ah sí?, entonces ni creas que te daré un sorbo de mi vasito con agua- _dice ella mientras saca de su bolsa un tarro con agua – _a ti no, pero a Azul, si…- _dice mientras me extiende el tarro, yo lo tomo y le doy un sorbo de agua a Azul quien parece reaccionar un poco al sentir el agua en los labios, Paco, Leo y Pilar se van para explorar mientras me quedo a solas con ella, le sigo dando agua y secando el sudor de su frente, mientras ella cambia de posición, parece ser que está mucho mejor. Yo también tomo un sorbito de agua del tarro de Pilar, esta agua es oro líquido en este lugar, nos hará tanto bien a cada uno de nosotros __pues__ nos espera un largo camino, así que hay que cuidarla. Cubro el tarro de Pilar y lo pongo en un lugar seguro. __Mientras tanto __Azul comienza a decir algo en voz baja, supongo que está delirando por la fiebre o el dolor… parece que dice… ¿beso?_

_-_Azul…- _le hablo con dulzura mientras le seco el sudor de su frente, justo en ese momento siento que aprieta mi mano, parece que empieza a recuperar la consciencia… por un breve momento sentí como si una luz me iluminara en esta terrible oscuridad, pero fue solo por un instante… su rostro expresaba dolor, y esa expresión oprime mi corazón, no quiero verte sufrir… _- lo siento… - _escucho que dices en voz muy baja, apenas audible…_

-Azul… no hables, tranquila

- no sé.. por qué lo hice… - _insistes en decirme_

- Azul, No sé de que hablas… - por favor, guarda tus fuerzas…- _te digo un poco preocupado… abres tus ojos con mucho esfuerzo y los fijas en mi_…

-ese beso…lo que pasó… el besarte fue… solo un impulso…- _me dice con un poco de esfuerzo_…- pero… no…no me arrepiento de lo que hice…- _me dice volviéndose a quedar dormida… me quedo pensativo por un minuto… ¿un impulso?, ese beso que nos dimos hace apenas unos momentos, ¿fue un impulso?..._

_-_yo tampoco me arrepiento de haberlo recibido_- le digo mientras descansa…__no estoy muy seguro__ pero, creo que me escucha, porque pareciera dibujarse una sonrisa en sus labios, __me emociono al verla y sentirla feliz_.- ahora duerme, descansa, y sobre todo, reponte, aún tenemos mucho que hacer.- _el tiempo sigue su curso… mi corazón palpita de amor al tenerla tan cerca de mí, mi alma ora solo por ella, porque mi mente no deja pasar ni siquiera un segundo en que no la piense y me preocupe por su bienestar._

_Un impulso… me dices que sentiste un impulso por besarme… pero, eso ¿es bueno o es malo?...creo que me quedo en las mismas, __me encuentro en un inmenso mar de dudas__. me has besado varias veces pero nunca __algo similar__ a ese impulsivo beso… los demás siempre habían sido en la mejilla, este "beso impulsivo" fue en mis labios… en mi boca… y me llegó hasta el corazón, que se hinchó aún más de regocijo al sentir un contacto tan íntimo como lo es un beso __labio a labio__…__ ante algo como esto que me hace sentir feliz, puedo decir que me estoy enamorando de mi lucha día tras día por ti,_ ahora _mis pensamientos solo están contigo al mirar esa imagen angelical, delicada y especial que solo tienes tu, que me arranca sonrisas en mis sueños más profundos._

_Ya estoy más tranquilo, lo que me dijo es señal de que está reaccionando bien y de que se recuperará, ahora solo debemos __encontrar la manera de__ cruzar el río siguiente para poder llegar pronto a nuestro objetivo: salvar a Cinza y __salir lo más pronto posible__ de éste __terrible __lugar._

CONTINUARÁ...

[GRACIAS... MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERNOS :-) ]


	17. Capítulo 47: Estoy bien

Capítulo 47:

Pasado un largo rato los chicos regresan finalmente…

- ¿Cómo está Azul?… - _pregunta Paco_

-Parece que está mucho mejor, la fiebre está bajando – _le digo algo contento_…

- ¡Me parece estupendo!–

- ¿Qué encontraron?...

- Nada, este lugar esta pésimo… no hay salida y la otra orilla esta algo retirada… el río apesta a mil diablos y no sé cómo podremos salir de aquí…- _responde Paco_, -lo único bueno es que aquí no hay lodo.

- Debe de haber alguna salida, debemos seguir adelante…

_Pilar se acerca hacia dónde estamos y me pregunta acerca de la condición de Azul… le respondo que no lo sé, no sé si está mejorando o no, yo solo sé que hasta que no la vea levantarse me sentiré mucho mejor. En eso, siento que comienza a moverse… abre sus ojos con mucho esfuerzo… y al verme se sonríe..._

- Hola Serio_…- me dice con una voz mucho más nítida pero entrecortada…_

- Azul, ¿Cómo te sientes?- le _pregunto con mucha curiosidad._

- Me siento bien, gracias. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?... no lo recuerdo

- Me alegra ver que estas mejor, nos diste un susto horrible- _le dice Pilar_…

- ¿De verdad no recuerdas lo que sucedió?- _le pregunto intrigado_

- No, solo recuerdo que estaba jalando la balsa, después de ahí… no puedo recordar nada.- _apenas iba a abrir mi boca cuando Pilar se me adelantó…_

- La cuerda con la que nos remolcabas se rompió, chocaste con el techo de la cueva y te golpeaste en el ala, te hiciste una herida muy grande…

-¡Auch!, si creo que ya la sentí – _dice ella mirándose la herida vendada_ – pero, que hicieron? Serio... ésta no es tu…

- Si Azul, es mi corda, la que llevamos a la cintura para indicar el nivel de capoeira que llevamos…

- Pero esto es sagrado para un capoeirista…

- Para mi basta con que te ayude a salir adelante_… (para mi tu eres lo más sagrado)- esto último lo dije dentro de mi…_

- Gracias, aunque ya te debo tantas…

- No me debes nada, Azul, para mí es un placer estar cuando más lo necesitas…

- ¡mmm..jmmm- se _aclara la garganta Pilar para interrumpir…_

- Chicos, debemos seguir adelante, Azul es un gusto ver que estás mejor… pero mientras más pronto dejemos este sitio será mejor para ti, y para todos – _expone Leo_

- Si, es verdad, aún falta mucho por seguir adelante…- dice Azul mientras intenta levantarse…

- Déjame ayudarte…- le digo de inmediato…

- Está bien Serio, yo puedo hacerlo…

- Azul, ¿estás segura de que te sientes bien? _– Le pregunta un poco incrédulo Leo_ – recuerda que las heridas en el Xibalbá se pueden complicar y aun falta una larga jornada…

- Estoy bien, Leo, me siento bien- _responde ella al momento de levantarse- _gracias

- De acuerdo, pero debes tener cuidado, recuerda que es un río de Pus y eso es peligroso con esa herida.

- Seguro, Leo, tendré cuidado-

- Chicos busquemos como podremos salir de aquí… tenemos que encontrar algo para poder llegar hasta la otra orilla…- _todos buscamos, y nos quedamos pensativos hasta que Azul sacó su divino berry y dijo… _

_- _Tengo una idea, pero necesito ver algo…- _y tecleo en el aparato_ y enseguida leyó: - Pus: Líquido espeso de color amarillento o verdoso, segregado por un tejido inflamado, y compuesto por suero, leucocitos, células muertas y otras sustancias.- _termina de leer_ - Eso me da una idea…

- Te escuchamos- _expresa Leo _

– El suero es parte de la composición del pus, eso quiere decir que contiene agua…- _explica Azul_

- Si, ¿Pero eso en que nos ayudaría?- _pregunta Paco_

- Paco, tenemos el control de los elementos… ¿no comprendes? Viento, agua, tierra y fuego: con eso podemos crear un paso para usarlo como puente: yo puedo usar el aire para elevar la tierra, Pilar la moja para crear un lodo y controlarlo con ayuda de Serio y Paco, tu puedes solidificarlo para crear el paso y podamos cruzar hasta el otro lado

- ¡Es verdad!- _se emociona Pilar_ - pero ¿no es arriesgado para ti?- _le pregunta Pilar un poco preocupada._- ¿no será mucho esfuerzo?

- Estoy bien, Pilar, en verdad, no entiendo por qué tanta insistencia…

- Si te hubieras visto cuando enfermaste… no estarías diciendo que te sientes bien hasta estar muuuy segura de estarlo- _dice Pilar un poco seria, Azul guarda silencio un segundo… pensando en lo que dice su amiga, para que ella se ponga seria, quiere decir que tiene miedo, Pilar es la chica alegre a quien siempre ve el lado amable de las cosas, y esta vez sabe que habla en serio. Azul intenta sonreírle, aunque solo le ofrece media sonrisa, al tiempo que dice_

_- Estoy bien, Pilar, en serio…_

- Muy bien, chicos, si están listos, entonces manos a las obra…- _dice Paco_

_Todos nos preparamos… nos pusimos en hilera frente a la orilla del "río" _

- Bien, combo niños... Preparados… Azul, cuando digas…- _alista Leo, Azul toma posición, se concentra y levanta un pequeño remolino, Serio levanta un montecito de tierra que el remolino comienza a elevar por el aire, mientras que Pilar se concentra para extraer el agua del "río" de pus, el agua comienza a elevarse por pequeños chorros que se incorporan al remolino, el cual parece que quería deshacerse, pero Azul se concentró aún más, levantó el brazo que tenía sano y el remolino se alargó hasta el otro lado haciendo un puente _– Ahora Paco, utiliza el fuego para evaporar el agua y solidificar el puente- _le dice Leo y así lo hizo… Paco se concentró y creó una larga llamarada que dirigió hacia el puente quedando así un largo rato..- _tienes que aumentar la temperatura de las llamas lo más que puedas Paco… mientras más calor…más sólido será el paso- _le dice Leo y así sucede, Paco elevó las llamas lo más que pudo y el lodo caliente, parecía un pequeño río de magma elevado, Azul le pidió a Pilar que sacara más agua del "rio" y que bañara con ella el puente, pero el magma se estaba volviendo muy pesado y eso provocaba que Azul tuviera que hacer más esfuerzo, levanto el otro brazo mientras Pilar impregnaba el puente con agua, se escuchaba el sisear del magma al enfriarse por el agua… y justo cuando Pilar enfriaba la última parte del puente… Azul que estaba muy cerca de la orilla del río, no vio una roca y se tropezó con ella, cayendo en la orilla del "río de pus". Todo esto pareció una escena en cámara lenta: la caída de Azul en el pus provocó que todos dejáramos de hacer lo que estábamos haciendo y fuéramos a levantarla de inmediato, pero ella lo impidió…_

-¡NO!... ¡no se me acerquen!...

- Pero, Azul, estas llena de…

-Hay alguna forma de decirlo sin que me dé nauseas…. – _dice ella con cara de fuchi. Pero en seguida puso cara seria y con el ceño fruncido_… - pero aun así… no se me acerquen, recuerden que esto puede enfermarlos…

- ¿Y qué hay de ti? Tienes una herida, ¡necesitas que te ayudemos!- _le digo con desesperación y temor al mismo tiempo._

- Lo sé- _dice ella con seriedad, en eso llega un chorro de agua de alguna parte y baña a Azul limpiándola de la pus que la cubría…_

_- _Listo, ya puedes salir_- le dice Pilar_…

- Pero, esta agua es de…

- Es agua limpia, el agua es agua porque yo la puedo manejar, si no fuera agua pura, no la manejaría tan fácilmente… me di cuenta de eso al elevarla del "río", pues no sentí diferencia alguna, pero aun así, toma – _le dice dándole la botella de agua potable que traía consigo- _lava tu herida con esto, ayudará a que esté limpia…

- Pero esta agua es la única que traemos, la podemos necesitar más adelante…_- le reclama Azul_

- Si no la usamos para lavar tu herida, puede que no llegues a ningún lado…_- le replica Leo, Azul mira a Leo pensativa y al mismo tiempo temerosa, no quiere usar el agua, y sé por qué. En eso yo tomo la botella de agua y le digo…_

Tienes que lavar tu herida Azul, no quiero que vuelvas a pasar por lo mismo de hace unas horas…- _le digo mientras le quito la "venda", ella se deja limpiar la herida que aun no ha cicatrizado, se veía bien, parece que el vendaje ayudó y la bolsa de plástico la protegió, aún así le eché el agua de la botella y al ver que quedó la herida bien, ella me dio su __corda__ y se la coloqué como vendaje_.- Listo, esperemos que estés bien…

- Gracias Serio, pero creo que debiste de haber ahorrado el agua- _me dice un poco seria_

- No quiero arriesgarte, Azul… si algo te pasa, yo… no sé qué haría, además queda un poco de agua…

- Estoy de acuerdo con Serio, tenemos que permanecer juntos y hacer hasta lo imposible por estar bien…- _dice Leo_- ahora que está listo el puente, creo que podemos iniciar la travesía hacia el otro

- ¿Será seguro?- _Cuestiona Paco_

_- ¿_Acaso dudas de tu capacidad Paco?- _le pregunta Pilar con una ceja levantada…_

_-_ ¿Qué? de ninguna manera, Pilar… te aseguro que ese puente es más sólido que una roca…

- Entonces, ¿Por qué no pasas primero por él?- _le dice Pilar empujándolo para que inicie la travesía, Paco, no teniendo opción, comienza a caminar un poco lento por el paso, después se animó a seguir subiendo, el paso era un arco de roca solidificada que cruzaba el río de pus de lado a lado, tenía como un metro de ancho. _

_-_ Nada mal para no ser ingeniero civil- _se dice sonriente - ¡chicos, vengan, es seguro!- Nos dice Paco, y es entonces cuando Pilar se anima, yo ayudo a Azul a iniciar la subida, pero al tomarla del brazo , ella se queja un poco, además, noto algo grave…_

_- _Está caliente… Azul, ¡tu brazo está caliente!

- Lo sé- me _dice ella algo seria_…

- Eso no es buena señal…¿no es cierto? _–le digo algo temeroso, pero Azul no responde, así que le quito el divinoberry y busco en él lo que es una infección, y justo encuentro lo que necesito saber…" los signos de la infección son: calor, rubor o enrojecimiento alrededor de la herida, ardor y dolor…". Reviso el brazo de Azul y veo que alrededor de la herida hay un enrojecimiento leve, volteo a verla, supongo que mi rostro lo dijo todo…_

_- _Al parecer, creo que no estoy curada del todo- _me dijo un poco seria…_

_-_ No todo está perdido… si nos alejamos de la pus, hay posibilidades de que la infección desaparezca- _dice Leo tratando de darnos ánimos- _Pero no hay que perder tiempo, mientras más nos alejemos de aquí, será menor la influencia del río de pus en la infección_…- Así pues, nos pusimos en marcha rápidamente, tomé a Azul por su brazo sano y la ayudé a iniciar el cruce del puente… Leo esperó un poco antes de iniciar el cruce… cuando vio que teníamos un buen tramo de la subida avanzada, el comenzó a caminar… pero escucha un leve crujido… al parecer, el paso no estaba soportando el peso de todos…"error de ingeniería" se dice para sí mismo y se regresa al islote esperando a que Azul y yo vayamos por lo menos en medio del arco… yo mientras tanto, seguía ayudando a Azul a caminar, sin embargo, notaba que ella estaba disminuyendo el paso… y volteo a mirarla… iba seria... muy seria, demasiado seria. Su frente estaba perlada en sudor…_

- Azul… ¿estás bien?- _le pregunto temeroso, pero ella al tratar de responder, veo que su labio inferior esta temblando…al no obtener respuesta le toco la frente y la siento caliente… yo trago saliva con dificultad… ella me mira, veo el dolor en sus ojos, pero al mismo tiempo una gran fortaleza en su mirada… ella respira profundamente, lo cual me hace pensar que le duele la herida, intento levantarla pero ella no me lo permite._

- Pu..edo caminar, Serio- _me dice con cierta dificultad, no puedo hacer nada mientras ella no me lo permita… así que seguimos caminando, esta vez la tome más firme del brazo para ayudarla a caminar… cuando escuchamos a Leo_

_-¡_Chicos, apresúrense a cruzar lo más pronto que puedan!

- Vamos Azul, debemos darnos prisa- _le digo después de algunos pasos, pero veo que ella empieza a jadear y a jadear más rápido…"esto no me está gustando" pensé. Ya casi llegamos a la cima, cuando Leo empezó a iniciar el cruce, de repente, veo que Leo comienza a correr hacia donde estamos…_

_-¡Corran… CORRAN!_ dice - ¡el puente se cae!- dice corriendo… escucho con algo de asombro lo que grita Leo, así que salgo corriendo junto con Azul pero ella se cae, yo la ayudo a levantarse y la abrazo de un costado para ayudarla a correr, pero ella no puede, la tomo entre mis brazos y salgo corriendo, ya falta poco para llegar… Azul se ve mal, pero no hay tiempo para checarla… el puente comienza a desmoronarse detrás de Leo mientras el corre como desesperado tratando de que no lo alcance el derrumbe, Azul y yo llegamos al otro lado y miramos hacia donde esta Leo quien ya está en la parte más alta del puente, pero el derrumbe casi lo alcanza…. Lo vemos correr ya hacia donde estamos, pero de repente… lo perdemos de vista. El derrumbe lo había alcanzado…- ¡LEO!- gritamos todos de la impresión al ya no verlo y mirar que el derrumbe casi llega hasta la otra orilla del río de pus, de repente, lo vemos surgir volando … todos volteamos a ver a Azul que estaba de pie, esforzándose concentrada con su habilidad del aire, había hecho un torbellino de manera que Leo salió disparado hacia donde estábamos salvándolo de caer en el río de pus, después, ella cae de rodillas y se desmaya, por supuesto que voy corriendo hacia ella… y lo que veo es justamente lo que me temía… Azul esta mucho peor que antes… tiembla más de lo normal, su respiración es muy superficial y acelerada, su ritmo cardiaco está aumentando… Leo llega corriendo hasta donde estamos y revisa a Azul… _

- ¿Azul… me escuchas?- _le dice algo preocupado, sin embargo ella responde muy ligeramente, al recuperar la conciencia parece que deja de temblar_- debemos alejarnos de este lugar… _tenemos que llegar a la casa oscura…_

- Yo la llevaré, no quiero que se fatigue caminando

- No Serio, deja que yo la lleve- dice Paco…

- No… yo la llevaré ahora, más adelante la llevarás si quieres…- _le digo como si fuera un nene protegiendo su pertenencia preferida… sé que ella no me pertenece pero, es lo más sagrado para mi y la quiero a mi lado, Paco no tiene más remedio que dejarme salirme con la mía, la verdad, no me siento fatigado, tengo miedo de que la razón de mi existir me abandone, y ese es el motivo principal para no dejarme llevar por el miedo y la desesperación de poder perderla… Azul se duerme en mis brazos mientras seguimos caminando con pasos rápidos y firmes… aun no se que encontraremos en este lugar, y creo que no soy el único que tiene esa duda…_

-Leo, ¿qué hay en la casa oscura?

-Es un lugar dónde hace crecer la oscuridad que habita dentro de nosotros. _- Responde mientras seguíamos caminando detrás de él_

-¿A que te refieres con eso? - _le pregunta Paco con algo de intriga mientras se rascaba la cabeza._

-Todos tenemos algo de oscuridad en nuestro corazón que espera surgir- _Le responde seriamente._

-Aún no te entiendo… ¿Dices que hay maldad dentro de nosotros? Le cuestiona Pilar al escuchar la respuesta de Leo

-No, la oscuridad tiene formas variadas… Responde de forma limitada con respuestas cortas

- Sigo sin comprender

- Es algo muy complejo para explicarlo en poco tiempo, Pilar, pero si, prácticamente todos en algún momento o en alguna parte de nuestros corazones o de nuestra alma, hay una fracción que esta oculta, por eso se le llama oscuridad, es nuestro lado oscuro. Y puede tener muchas formas: puedes llegar a ser un malvado o despiadado ser…

- ¿Cómo Ah-Puch?-

- Sí, Pilar, como Ah Puch… o puedes llegar a ser una persona llena de prejuicios y temores… el lado oscuro de nuestro ser, puede, por lo general, ser lo contrario a lo que somos habitualmente…- _explica Leo, mientras seguimos caminando hasta que encontramos con _un enorme e imponente portón que parecía estar hecho de madera podrida, se escuchaban los chillidos de los murciélagos, aunque no podía verse lo que había dentro, pues estaba tan oscuro que parecía la boca del lobo.

-Hemos llegado chicos, ésta la entrada a la casa oscura, creo…- _dice Leo un poco impresionado con lo que tenían frente a él- _ Ahora debemos entrar, pero tengan cuidado, ese lugar es muy peligroso_- nos dijo muy solemne, mientas tanto nos habíamos adentrado a ese lugar de penumbras, el ambiente se sentía muy pesado conforme avanzábamos; no me había percatado pero Azul comenzaba a abrir los ojos de nuevo… _

-Sí se llama la casa oscura o de la oscuridad… ¿qué es esa luz que se ve a lo lejos?- _señala Pilar con el dedo índice hacia el frente, al fondo se observa una luz que se hacía grande a gran velocidad, cuando nos dimos cuenta, todos estábamos inmersos en un mar de luz que pareció que el tiempo se detenía por un instante…_

CONTINUARÁ…


	18. Capítulo 48: Una Despedida

_CAPÍTULO 48.- LA DESPEDIDA…_

_* musica de fondo "cold" de jorge Méndez piano y violin*_

_Después de ver aquella luz que nos deslumbró tan repentinamente, comencé a abrir y cerrar__los ojos lentamente para aclarar la vista._

-Vaya, esa luz me dejó ciego.- _Fué lo que dijo Paco quejándose mientras se frotaba los ojos._

_-Me pregunto qué fue esa luz.-Mencionó Pilar mientras tenía los ojos semiabiertos._

-No lo sé Pilar, no tengo idea de que habrá sido esa luz, pero es mejor seguir adelante, debemos salir de este sitio, y tenemos que estar atentos ante cualquier peligro_ Nos indicó Leo, y así continuamos nuestro viaje_

_Mientras caminábamos intentaba tranquilizarme y ser positivo pensando que entre más alejados estemos de aquel asqueroso río mejor sería para Azul quien yacía dormida en mi regazo… _

-Se-rio…–_escuché_ _una voz entrecortada, temblorosa y apenas perceptible que me nombraba, era la voz de Azul quien parece hacer mucho esfuerzo al hablar, yo pensaba que al alejarnos de aquel lugar estaría mejor, pero al parecer, creo que me equivoqué…_

-¿Azul? …, estás bien?..- _le dije algo preocupado, mientras veía su rostro muy pálido, se le veía tan frágil, pero su belleza no deja de deslumbrarme a pesar de todo, ella abrió sus ojos lentamente para mirarme, pero su mirada era una mirada triste y temblorosa, sus hermosos ojos azules apenas destellaban un brillo, abrió sus labios trémulos para intentar hablar, y lo que me dijo, me hizo temblar_

-Se-rio… me siento muy cansada… quiero que te detengas y me bajes…- _me dice, entrecortadamente, yo obedecí, busqué un sitio que pareciera tranquilo y la recosté sobre el piso usando mis piernas como almohada para sostener su cabeza, se veía muy mal, sus fuerzas se esfumaban, su condición provocó un vuelco en mi corazón…_

-¡Leo!-_ grité. Con mi mirada le dije lo que estaba sucediendo, él al observarla, comprendió lo que quería decirle, inmediatamente se acercó, la examinó… más la expresión en su rostro lo dijo todo…_

_Mientras él la examinaba yo me preguntaba ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué hicimos mal?, ella ya estaba mejorando, y ahora… se ve peor que antes… Leo se levantó y se alejó un poco, e hizo una señal para que nos acercáramos a él, yo también me levanté pero primero dejé cómoda a Azul antes de ir con los demás, lo que me dijo, fue lo que no quería escuchar…_

-Chicos, esto no está bien… la temperatura de Azul está bajando, se encuentra hiperventilada, es decir, su respiración está aumentando, sufre taquicardia lo que quiere decir es que su corazón late demasiado rápido, todo indica que la herida de Azul nunca se desinfectó, y si a esto se le agrega el esfuerzo que hizo para la creación del puente, el cruzarlo y hacer un último gasto de energía para salvarme… me temo que su condición ha empeorado… indica que ella jamás se curó, y además, con todo ese esfuerzo gastado, ha provocado que la infección se generalizara a todo su organismo… me duele decir esto, pero…- _toma saliva antes de decir esto…- _en pocas palabras: su cuerpo está siendo envenenado por una infección, y la taquicardia está provocando que esa infección se propague más rápido… - _un deja vú invade mi mente… hace unas horas estábamos en esta misma situación… solo que en esta vez, parece que será otro el desenlace…_

C_on una voz temblorosa, los ojos vidriosos y aún sabiendo la posible respuesta, Pilar hace la pregunta obligada_ -¿Eso qué significa…? –_ mientras Paco tenía una mirada muy seria, se podía sentir su nerviosismo y preocupación… yo sentía como un sudor frío recorría mi frente y los costados de mi rostro, mis manos temblaban, nos encontrábamos sumidos en el silencio, Leo da un suspiro largo y prolongado, quizás armándose de valor para decir esas terribles palabras, espera unos segundos pensando detenidamente en lo que dirá…finalmente, abre los labios aún vacilante para hablar, pues sabe que lo tiene que decir, es una noticia excesivamente dolorosa para todos…_- esto quiere decir que su cuerpo, su sangre está siendo envenenada por esa pus… lo más probable es que… ella no pueda…

-¡BASTA¡- _interrumpo a Leo de forma agresiva… siento como todas las miradas se dirigen a mi…yo no puedo mirarlos… Un pequeño pero incómodo silencio se hace presente… - por favor… _Leo…no sigas…. no lo digas_….- le digo suplicante, como reclamándole lo que tenia que decir…_

- Serio… tu sabes que ella no podrá…

- ¿es que no lo entiendes?… Azul es joven y fuerte…tu mismo lo dijiste hace un rato…ella VA A SEGUIR….- _le dije ya un poco molesto… en estos momentos no entendía ni comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo…mi mente solo se resiste a creer lo contrario a lo que estoy diciendo_… - empezamos esto juntos y JUNTOS LO TERMINAREMOS…- _dije esto último nuevamente molesto…. No era consciente de mi reacción, ni tomaba en cuenta los sentimientos de mis compañeros y amigos… no pensaba que ellos también estaban sufriendo… no veía como ellos me observaban con una mirada extraña, producto de mi enojo y el temor de perder a una de sus mejores amigas… ellos temían a lo mismo que yo, pero eso no lo podía ver ahora… solo tenía presente… mis propios sentimientos…_

- Se..rio…- _dice ella con mucho esfuerzo, apenas audible… inmediatamente voy hacia ella…_

- Azul… Azul… sé fuerte, tenemos que alejarnos más del río, tenemos que…

-No… no… ya no más…- _me dice entre jadeos_…- quiero… creo que no me queda mucho tiempo

- no digas eso… por favor, no me digas eso… aún tenemos mucho por que continuar, tenemos que terminar esta misión juntos…

- no… Serio, no podré seguir adelante…- _solo cuando me dijo eso, pude comprender lo que realmente estaba sucediendo…_ _Esas palabras hicieron eco en mi mente una y otra vez, me quedé inmóvil, sentí que todo lo que me rodeaba se desvanecía, que mi corazón iba a explotar en cualquier momento, sabía lo que eso significaba, pero desearía que esas palabras no tuvieran significado alguno… sin darme cuenta… comencé a sollozar…_

- No… no…no… no me digas eso por favor… aun tenemos que seguir adelante_…- le suplicaba, pero ella hizo caso omiso a lo que le decía…_

- Por favor… llama a Paco, tengo que decirle algo…no quiero perder más tiempo…- _me indico con una voz entrecortada_

- Pero… Azul… tienes que ahorrar energías…- _le rogaba…_

- llámalo, por favor… y déjame a solas con él…- _no tuve más remedio que hacer lo que ella me pedía, no sé para qué quiere a Paco, pero si ella me lo pide, no tengo mas remedio que obedecer a su petición…me dirijo a Paco y le digo que se acerque a ella, Pilar se me queda mirando, sus ojos vidriosos me dice que tiene miedo, aunque ella no me lo dirá… entre los 3 vemos como Paco se acerca a Azul y se arrodilla junto a ella, tomando su mano…algo que nunca pensé que podría llegar a ver…pues todos conocemos como es Paco, pero en esta ocasión, una de sus amigas, está muy mal…Azul abre sus ojos ante su presencia, e intenta sonreír a Paco…_

- Dime, Azul, aquí estoy…-_ le dice él suave, pero al mismo tiempo firme…ella con voz temblorosa, dice:_

- Paco, mi gran Paco… te quiero pedir un enorme favor, por si no logro seguir adelante…

- no digas eso Azul, yo sé que…

- por favor, no quiero perder el tiempo en algo que es tan evidente… Paco, te pido que por favor cuides a los demás… yo sé que puedo confiar en ti… aún tienen mucho por seguir, el camino apenas viene empezando… cuídalos, tu eres el más fuerte de todos…

- no tienes que pedírmelo, Azul, sabes que lo haría aunque no me lo pidieras…

- te quiero, Paco, por favor, préstale atención a Pilar… te la encargo mucho, porque Serio puede cuidarse solo…

- lo tendré en cuenta, te lo prometo… pero estoy seguro que seguiremos todos juntos…y Azul, yo también te quiero mucho…- termina Paco diciéndole con una sonrisa…

_-_Combo niños… vámonos_- le dice azul con una sonrisa…_

- si Azul_… _Combo niños… vámonos…- _le dice él dándole un beso en la frente…_

- por favor, llama a Pilar…-_ le pide Azul y Paco se dirige hacia nosotros y ahora es Pilar, quien se dirige hacia ella…se arrodilla para estar más cerca, aunque ella intenta, no puede evitar que dos de sus lágrimas salgan…_

_- _Pilar… tu eres tan especial, la más fuerte e inteligente de todos y la que nos sorprende con cada ocurrencia, la única que sabe lo que es ver algo más en el resto del mundo… te pido, que cuides a los chicos, sabes que Paco es tan impulsivo y que Serio es tan… bueno, tu sabes cómo es él, ayúdalos, guíales para que no pierdan el camino, y no olvides que no estás sola nunca… sabes que te quiero, eres mi mejor amiga y tengo toda la fé del mundo en ti… si logro salir de esta, te prometo que te llevaré a comer el helado más grande que haya en todo Nova Nizza…_ - Pilar sonríe- _ahora por favor… llama a Leo…

_Pilar antes de levantarse, le da un beso en la mejilla a Azul y se levanta, se dirige hacia Leo quien se queda mirando con ella… sus ojos tristes llenos de lágrimas provocan en Leo un suspiro y le toca el hombro a Pilar antes de dirigirse con Azul… Pilar llega a mi lado y apenas puede hablar… - _Serio_…- dice apenas con la voz quebrada…_

- lo sé, Pilar… lo sé…-_ le digo tratando de ser fuerte, y abrazando a Pilar lo más fuerte que puedo… mi alma se quiebra al escucharla llorar… pero yo...no puedo…no debo llorar… Veo a Leo arrodillarse a un lado de Azul… _

-Leo… sé que no hemos convivido del todo a tu lado, tenemos poco tiempo de conocernos, apenas recién comenzó esta aventura, pero a tu lado hemos progresado demasiado, juntos hemos logrado metas que jamás pensamos que como Combo Niños lograríamos, gracias a Ti y a Cinza hemos vivido aventuras llenas de emociones y logrado más de lo que pudimos imaginar- _Leo intentó abrir la boca, pero ella no se lo permitió_…- por favor, no perdamos tiempo, tu más que nadie sabe que es lo que va a suceder, tienes más experiencia que todos nosotros juntos… por favor, te pido que cuides a los chicos, si en alguien tengo la fé y la esperanza en que podrá guiarlos con bien, ese eres tú, tú sabes lo que les espera aún, sabes que es lo que tienen que hacer, y sé que lograrán salvar a Cinza a quien también pido que, en caso de que no pueda continuar… me despidas de ella…y también te pido que me despidas de los maestres, que les digas que siempre los veré como si fueran mis padres, los extraño…

- Azul… yo… - _guarda silencio…-_ te prometo hacer lo que me pides… y espero que terminemos todos juntos esta misión… gracias por decirme el concepto en que me tienes y déjame decirte que para mí, eres una chica muy inteligente y que siempre sabe hacer las cosas necesarias para salir siempre adelante… admiro tu fortaleza … créeme que nunca olvidaré este día en que me has dicho lo que piensas de mí y prometo que llevaré a cabo lo que me has pedido… ahora, cederé mi tiempo a la persona que sé, tienes algo pendiente con ella… - _le dice mientras toma su mano entre las de él y le da un beso en ella… él se levanta y se dirige hacia mi…_

- es tu turno, Serio…_- me dice… yo siento como al dar mi primer paso, tiemblo… pero el me detiene antes de que yo prosiga- _di todo lo que tengas que decirle, Serio- _me dice sin mirar, luego, voltea a verme fijamente a los ojos…- _ no pierdas esta oportunidad, porque puede ser la última… - _yo trago saliva, sostengo su mirada y asiento ligeramente con la cabeza… y me dirijo hacia ella… tiene los ojos cerrados…descansando, su mano esta sobre su abdomen… yo me arrodillo sin dejar de mirarla, sus labios ya no tienen color, su respiración es más agitada, la coloración de su piel es más blanca de lo normal y está fría, yo tomo sus manos y ella abre sus ojos sonriéndome con lentitud…_

_-_Serio_- me dice con un tono muy débil. Se nota su esfuerzo al hablar…- _no sabes cómo me reconforta el estar a tu lado, el mirarme en tus ojos… me hace olvidar todo lo que está pasando… _- intento abrir la boca para hablar…- _- ¡sshh!- _me dice ella tragando saliva con dificultad, sus fuerzas se estaban yendo…-_ escucha, creo que ya hice todo lo que pude, ahora, les toca a ustedes hacer el resto…

- ¿porque me dices eso?... tú tienes que seguir adelante, Azul

- seamos realistas, Tu sabes por qué lo estoy diciendo… tienes que seguir adelante

- no… no… no PUEDO….no…

- claro que puedes…

- ¿es que no entiendes que no podré seguir... seguir sin ti?

- por supuesto que si… si podrás, porque yo… yo creo en ti, Serio…

- Azul…-_ sollozando- _por favor… no nos dejes… NO ME DEJES….

_- _Serio… por favor… levántame - _me dice apenas sin aliento yo enseguida me arrodillo para levantarla entre mis brazos mientras la levanto, ella tiene sus ojos cerrados y sonríe… _

_-_nunca olvidaré esta sensación tan cálida y suave de estar entre tus brazos- _me dice con los ojos cerrados…y abriéndolos lentamente, levanta su mano temblorosa posándola en mi rostro – _Serio… mi Serio… te agradezco, por las muchas veces que estuviste para mí, para salvarme - _me dice limpiando una de mis lágrimas que rueda al sentir su piel fría en mi rostro_- aunque esta vez no lo hayas logrado- _ esas palabras me dolieron hasta el alma…sentí que mi corazón se paralizó…_- ¿pero, sabes?, simplemente es algo que tenía que ocurrir, después de tantas veces por evitar que algo me sucediera, algún día tenía que llegar en que no me pudieras salvar- _me dice con una débil sonrisa- _pero eso no importa ahora… tengo que decirte algo importante… ¿recuerdas, lo que te dije hace un rato, por ese beso que te di?- _me cuestiona con mucho esfuerzo-_

-si._ - Le digo con la voz entrecortada - _me dijiste que eso fue un impulso…-_ le respondo…_

- antes de hacer el puente, mientras estaba entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia pude recordar que tenía algo pendiente y deseaba tener otra oportunidad para decirte algo…luego, me repuse un poco, sin embargo, cuando me recuperé, me centré más en tratar de salir del problema para que pudiéramos seguir adelante y no me di cuenta que estaba perdiendo ese deseo que había pedido… ahora que estoy de nuevo como al inicio, me estoy dando cuenta que ese ligero lapso de bienestar fué para cumplir lo que deseaba y poder decirte esto: ese beso que te dí en tus labios, no fué un impulso… fué lo único que se me ocurrió decirte, quizá porque tenía miedo de confesártelo… pero, aun tengo ésta oportunidad, para decirte la verdad, … decirte que… te quiero mucho, Serio, que cada momento a tu lado lo llevo en mi corazón… y quiero agradecerte por muchas ocasiones en que estuviste ahí para mi… - _largo silencio_- sé, que tal vez ahora es demasiado tarde, para decirte lo que significas en realidad para mi, pero solo así, en estas condiciones en las que estoy ahora, es que he tomado el valor para decirte lo que siempre quise decir y nunca pude hacerlo…es mi última oportunidad, y creo que la he aprovechado bien, porque… te amo, Serio…te amo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero hay tantas cosas que sucedían entre nosotros que me gustaban, y no quería perderlas: tu sinceridad, tu timidez, tu romanticismo, tu estilo…ese es el Serio del que siempre estuve enamorada, y lo seguiré estando en donde quiera que yo esté…

_No puedo describir lo que esas palabras me hicieron sentir… no podía hablar, dejé de respirar por unos segundos… mis sentimientos eran una mezcla de dolor y asombro más que alegría… mi temor aumentó…. Aumentó al 1000% y con mayor razón, no quería perderla… envolví a Azul entre mis brazos y comencé a caminar con ella, desfalleciente… sin darme cuenta, me transformé en tigrillo y ella con su último esfuerzo, se transformó en águila… y dando la espalda a los demás… la besé… nuestro primer beso de amor… y despedida… y mientras nos dábamos ese beso… su mano que aún estaba posada en mi rostro de repente cayó… inerte… la había perdido… había perdido al amor de mi vida y yo, no pude hacer nada por evitarlo… caí de rodillas aun con ella entre mis brazos y lancé un grito que se convirtió en rugido inundando todo el lugar: un rugido de amor, de dolor y de pena…_

_CONTINUARÁ…_


	19. Capítulo 49- La transformacion de Leo

_Capítulo 49.- La Transformación de Leo_

_* musica de fondo, checar perfil*_

_Y mientras daba mi rugido, una luz nos cubrió por completo engulléndonos a los dos… y desapareciendo por un segundo…Al salir del baño de luz, todo cambio drásticamente, como si nada hubiera pasado. Ese baño de luz nos confundió, no supimos por dónde continuar nuestro camino..._

–No creo que esa luz sea algo de lo que debamos preocuparnos, bueno eso espero. Por ahora chicos sigamos, sean precavidos porque no sabemos con qué podríamos encontrarnos.

–Pensé que sabías con exactitud a que trampas y peligros estábamos expuestos, Leo.

–Quisiera saberlo Serio, pero lo poco que sé es por historias contadas por mi padre, claro que en ese entonces era pequeño; esa es la razón por la que no conozco por completo lo que hay acá abajo, además que como dije antes de iniciar nuestro recorrido, ningún ser que haya osado a entrar al Xibalbá ha podido salir, así que nadie ha podido contar como es este lugar a detalle. Solo sé que debemos llegar a una encrucijada: cuatro caminos: uno rojo, otro blanco, otro amarillo y uno negro. Este último es el que se dirige a Xibalbá, exactamente a la sala del consejo de los Señores del inframundo, los demás caminos son falsos, después siguen los obstáculos para poder continuar llamados "Casas"…

-¿"Casas"?- _pregunta Pilar_

-asi es, pueden definirse como "los lugares de tormento y los castigos de Xibalbá

- odio preguntar algo tan obvio, pero ¿Cuáles son esas casas y de que tratan?

- La primera casa de la que recuerdo que me contaron, era la **Casa oscura**, _en cuyo interior sólo había tinieblas_; no se tiene mucha información acerca de este lugar, pero se dice que es la peor de todas, juega con la mente de uno, recuerdo que mi padre me lo citó de esta manera:

"Esta es la casa de la oscuridad, pueden suceder cosas impredecibles, así como la oscuridad misma… la presencia de la luz en este lugar no siempre es indicio de algo bueno, sino de algo caótico, no siempre se sigue la misma línea de tiempo, puede ir hacia atrás, hacia adelante o incluso hacia el final mismo, no hay un camino seguro, porque simplemente puede haber mas de un camino, es por eso que ahora podemos estar hablando y de un momento a otro podemos estar cayendo hacia algo desconocido. Ten cuidado, la casa de la oscuridad no es un juego, la realidad aquí, no es como la conocemos"

- Vaya eso si que es… extraño- _comenta Pilar_

- La segunda casa era la **Casa del frío**, donde _un viento frío e insoportable soplaba en su interior_;

- ¿Frio?... no creo que eso sea un reto para nosotros si contamos con el medio para combatirlo…- dice Paco mientras enciende una pequeña bola de fuego –

- no podemos confiarnos, Paco, en este lugar nada es lo que aparenta ser, La tercera casa era la **Casa de los jaguares**, donde los jaguares _se revolvían, se amontonaban, gruñían y se mofaban_;

- ¿gruñir? ¿Mofarse?... no entiendo… ¿Qué clase de tormento puede ser ese?

- ni idea Pilar, pero eso es lo que me contó mi padre. La cuarta casa era la **Casa de los murciélagos**, donde _no había más que murciélagos que chillaban, gritaban y revoloteaban en la casa_;

- pan comido…

- eso esperamos Paco, la quinta casa se llamaba la **Casa de los cuchillos**, _dentro de la cual sólo había navajas cortantes y afiladas…_. Tendremos suerte si no pasamos por todas, son bastantes…

–Entonces, debemos seguir caminando para encontrar la casa oscura, ¿cierto?, me gustaría saber con qué cosas horripilantes nos encontraremos ahi. –_Mencionó Pilar mientras se encogía de hombros y miraba nerviosa a su alrededor._

–No te preocupes Pilar, si aquí hay algún monstruo lo enfrentaremos, no deberías temer, hemos enfrentado divinos de todo tipo, no creo que sea tan diferente enfrentarnos a un monstruo.

–Paco… cuando hemos enfrentado divinos, para vencerlos hemos tenido que hacerlo juntos, los cuatro como equipo y transformarnos, solo como humanos y de manera individual no es sencillo, tú y Pilar aún no han encontrado la manera de transformarse sin su tótem y Azul no se encuentra en buenas condiciones. No debes tomarte las cosas a la ligera. –_Fue lo que hizo notar Serio, mientras aún cargaba a Azul y sonrío levemente al ver que aquella también esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.`(NOTA: recuerden, en la casa de la oscuridad el tiempo no es relativo, no siempre se sigue la misma línea de tiempo, puede ir hacia atrás, hacia adelante o incluso hacia el final mismo..)_

–Pero…

–Serio tiene razón, nunca he visto como han luchado contra los divinos para proteger a Nova Nizza, pero en cuanto a que no es lo mismo enfrentar a los divinos, monstruos, etc y derrotarlos siendo humanos no es la mejor opción así que, démonos prisa para no encontrarnos con ninguna monstruosidad y solo si es realmente necesario le daremos su merecido pues estamos contra reloj, tanto por Azul como por… Cinza… –_Suspiró melancólico Leo_– ¿entendieron? –_Leo los miraba muy serio, quería que sus amigos en especial Paco recordaran su misión, que no tenían tiempo de entretenerse con nada._

–¡Entendido! –_Contestaron los tres con firmeza a lo que Leo sonrío ante aquel gesto para luego continuar con su camino. No habían avanzado mucho cuando escucharon un graznido que retumbó sobre las paredes de aquel pasillo pedregoso y en penumbras._

–¿Qué fue eso?–_Preguntó Pilar mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, miró hacia varios lados como los otros chicos pero no pudo distinguir nada en aquella oscuridad._

–No veo nada, creo que sea lo que sea ya se fué. –_Expresó Serio mientras miraba hacia todos lados._

–No se preocupen, es solo un búho. –_Fue lo que dijo Paco mientras señalaba hacia un peldaño que se encontraba a unos metros más arriba donde se veían los brillantes ojos de un búho el cual tenía algo colgando de su cuello, sin previo aviso este se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia ellos._

– ¡Cuidado! –_Exclamó Serio mientras se agachaba y se encargaba de proteger a Azul, los demás se cubrieron la cabeza para protegerse, pero luego se percataron que en todos los intentos de ataque de aquel búho a quien trataba de clavarle sus garras y darle de picotazos era a Leo._

–¿Por qué será que solo ataca a Leo? –_Fue lo que preguntó Pilar mientras aún se cubría la cabeza._

–No sé, ¡pero tenemos que ayudarlo! –_Fue lo que le contestó Paco mientras éste iba en el auxilio de Leo quien hacía lo posible de escapar de las garras y del pico del búho, trató de asestarle aunque sea un golpe al búho, pero el ave lograba evadir con precisión cada uno de sus golpes y patadas; en una oportunidad le da un picotazo en la mano a Leo, para luego escapar volando y finalmente perderse en la oscuridad._

– ¿Qué es lo que pretendía el búho con darte un picotazo en la mano? –_Preguntó Paco anonadado al no entender lo que había sucedido._

–No lo sé, pero no se preocupen, es nada se los aseguro –_Dijo Leo, pero al tocar su herida no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña mueca de dolor._

–Déjame revisarte…–_Ofreció Pilar mientras intentaba tomar la mano de Leo._

–No Pilar, estoy bien, en verdad… –_Le contestó al momento en que apartaba su mano, en ese momento vino a su mente una remembranza, a Cinza le había sucedido lo mismo cuando aún estaban en la superficie; Pilar se mostró algo sorprendida por la manera tan brusca en la Leo apartó su mano ante su ayuda._

–Está bien Leo, pero si sientes algún dolor o molestia no dudes en decirnos. –_Insistió Pilar._

–No te preocupes, estaré bien, la herida no es tan grande ni profunda, te aseguro que no es nada.

–Eso espero, no me gustaría que acabaras como…–_Serio interviene pero no termina su frase pues se quedó mirando a Azul que parecía aún dormida, se veía más calmada que antes, no parecía que sintiera dolor, pero aún se sentía desanimado._

–Amigo, ella estará bien, mira su expresión… ya no parece adolorida… es más, parece muy cómodo en tus brazos…–_Serio se_ _sonrojó_–_._ Date prisa, entre más avancemos, más lejos estaremos de aquel asqueroso río y pronto se recuperará, ya verás que pronto va despertar y estará bien –_Después de decir aquello, se quejó de dolor, apretó los ojos con fuerza, a su memoria llegó nuevamente Cinza, desde que ella le mencionó que había sido atacada por un búho es cuando comenzó a comportarse de manera extraña para después enterarse que estaba siendo poseída._

–Ya te acordaste de mí ¿verdad? –_Escuchó una voz ronca._

–¿¡Quién dijo eso!? –_Exclamo dejando sorprendidos a los demás._

–¿Quién dijo qué, Leo? _Preguntó Serio estupefacto por la forma tan abrupta de comportarse de su amigo._

–Nada… no es nada –_Le respondió dudoso y confundido_– Sigamos adelante, vamos –_Dijo mientras se adelantaba y los demás le seguían el paso_–. Tal vez me esté volviendo loco al escuchar esa voz –_Se dijo a sí mismo._

–No te estás volviendo loco, estoy dentro de tu mente –_Le contestó la misma voz de antes._

–¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?– _Le cuestionó mentalmente. _

–¿Acaso no es obvio? Quiero venganza.

–¿Venganza? ¿Qué es lo que te he hecho? ¿Quién eres? ¡Contesta! –_Le exigió al no comprender quién o qué deseaba vengarse de él._

–Veo que aún no lo recuerdas por completo, haz memoria… ¿A quién expulsaste del cuerpo de tu "noviecita" Cinza?

–¿¡Fuiste tú el que poseyó a Cinza!? Eres el búho de aquella ocasión ¿verdad…?

–Ah, ¿entonces sí me recuerdas? Vaya que eres listo…

–¿Qué es lo que quieres?, ¡contesta!

–Te he estado observando, mucho antes de que ella me encontrara, se bien cuál es tu mayor debilidad, y no… no es lo que piensas, cierto es que tiene una estrecha relación con la prisionera del señor Ah Puch, pero tu mayor debilidad es si no otra cosa que la necesidad de controlar todo lo que se encuentra a tu alrededor.

–¿De qué estás hablando…?

–Dices que lo que haces es por amor pero esto claro que no es verdad, lo que tú haces es porque deseas tener todo bajo control, ser parte de un equipo al que no perteneces, todo por un deseo frustrado de la infancia; mantener a tu lado a base de la fuerza a quienes dices amar.

–¡Eso que dices no es verdad!

–¿Qué no es cierto? ¡Solo mira en tus recuerdos! –_Al escuchar eso Leo seguía caminando pero sus ojos se tornaron de un color azul pálido, cualquiera pensaría que es un zombie sin embargo en su mente miraba imágenes que le mostraba aquel ser que se había apoderado de su cuerpo, podía verse a sí mismo acompañado de un hombre-búho, pasando en los lugares de sus recuerdos como meros espectadores, el primer recuerdo es una imagen en la que Itzamná lo rechaza como parte del grupo_–No eres digno de ser parte del quinto elemento… no eres digno de ser parte de un alma pura…no eres digno de ser parte de los combo niños… –_En eso momento siente como puñaladas cada una de las palabras_– ¿Acaso no anhelabas desde tu niñez ser parte de los combo niños? Cuando creíste que al fin habías cumplido tu sueño, al final fuiste re-cha-za-do–_Le dijo al oído aquel ser humanoide,_ _su ego decayó_, _después le presentó otro recuerdo, en esta ocasión en el lugar se encontraba con Cinza…_–. ¡Algo va a pasar, Leo…! ¡Algo terrible! –No permitiré que te suceda algo… te lo prometo… –No es por mí… lo que a mí me suceda no me importa… – A mí me importa… no soportaría perderte otra vez…–Es un riesgo que corro con todo gusto… si mi vida sirviera para salvarte a ti o a los demás, con gusto la daría si fuera necesario… que en esta ocasión, si tengo que morir, que sirva de algo…–¡No!... ¡para eso estoy yo!… prometí que te defendería y eso haré… sólo yo puedo prevenir que algo te suceda… perderte sería perderme a mí mismo… por haberte fallado –Leo… no se trata de mí… ¡se trata de luchar por todos!, ¡por evitar que la tierra se pierda en el mundo divino!– _Leo intenta ir hacia Cinza pero antes de que llegue se desvanece todo el recuerdo_

–¿Decías no ser un controlador? ¡Vaya! si eso no es ser un controlador no sé cómo se le llame, ella se ofrece sin condiciones pero TU sí, porque al parecer es por amor a ti mismo, ya tú lo mencionaste, si la pierdes es como perderte a ti mismo, no quieres ser abandonado como un perro ¿verdad? Das vergüenza… –_Le menciona el demonio, mientras Leo se encontraba de rodillas avergonzado por lo que le recriminaba, pues esas palabras había salido de su propia boca– _Vamos a ver lo último para finalizar, que después tengo una sorpresa para ti –_Le dijo al tiempo se había plantado de cara a él y lo miraba mientras disfrutaba de su expresión de derrota, se transportaron a otro escenario nuevamente es una pelea entre él y Cinza._

–¿Crees acaso que los latidos de éste corazón, son por obsesión?... ¿Realmente lo crees? –C_inza trata de zafarse, porque él la había tomado por la fuerza_– ¡No seas un estúpido y suéltala! –_Gritó Leo a su alter ego mientras cerraba sus puños con fuerza y se ponía de frente a sí mismo_.

–No puede escucharte, es solo un recuerdo –_Le dijo el hombre-búho_– Sí, Leo, pienso que solo soy una obsesión para ti…–_En esto último Leo se encontraba frente a Cinza por lo que sintió como si fuera a él a quien miraba en ese momento_– ¡Eres un controlador!, ¡un cobarde!, ¡no tienes autoestima!, ¡tu amor no es de verdad y lo sabes!, ya no queda nada que hacer, aunque la salvaras…. si sigues así, acabarás perdiéndola –_Le recriminó, las sintió como pedradas pues al fin y al cabo era la realidad, todo eso que sucedió no lo había cambiado, su objetivo final seguía siendo salvar a Cinza, no quería que su alma muriera, no quería que se apartara de su lado prueba de ello era que no había cuidado bien a sus amigos, incluso uno de ellos se encontraba grave._

–¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer? –_Le preguntó con falto de fuerza y cabizbajo._

–Te diré… lo que quiero ahora es vengarme de ti por haberme expulsado de la manera en la que la hiciste, ¿y qué mejor manera que obligarte a exterminar a esos niños que te ayudaron a deshacerte de mí?

– ¿¡Qué!?¿A qué te refieres? –_Le cuestionó muy preocupado, en ese momento vio cómo se dibujaba en su muñeca una especie de tatuaje diminuto, ya les había causado demasiados problemas de manera indirecta como para causar otros de propia mano._

–Simple, ¿ves ese sello que se ha formado en tu muñeca? Significa que tengo total y absoluto control de tu cuerpo, por la tanto haré con él lo que yo quiera, y lo que quiero es acabar con tus amigos en este instante… no te preocupes, podrás presenciar en vivo y en directo como acabas con ellos con tus propias manos –_Al decir esto Leo se llevó las manos a la cabeza pues sentía fuertes punzadas, como si fuera a explotar, cerró los ojos pues sentía una enorme presión, apretándolos con fuerza mientras temblaba, no podía mantener el equilibrio por lo que apoyó una mano en la pared para no caer, gritaba muy fuerte, sus gritos retumbaban en las paredes de aquel lúgubre pasillo, los demás lo miraron preocupados y extrañados por lo que sucedía, ya habían notado que solo momentos atrás parecía un autómata, pues sus movimientos eran puramente robóticos, se veía ausente, pero verlo de esa manera era un indicador rojo de que algo andaba mal._

–Leo, ¿te encuentras bien? –_Le preguntó Paco casi tartamudeando, al ver como el cuello de Leo se deformaba como si alguien estuviera apretándolo con fuerza y sofocándolo, provocando que emitiera pequeños sonidos guturales en su lucha contra esa fuerza invisible. Paco estaba totalmente ajeno a la lucha interior del espíritu de Leo contra ese ser que clamaba venganza por los chicos que lo habían vencido. Él sabía que si lo derrotaba, no solo perdería la oportunidad de Salvar a la chica que el amaba, sino que también todos sus amigos serían presa fácil de este ser, de repente Leo se reincorporó y abrió los ojos intempestivamente, y por un instante tuvieron un brillo dorado._

–Sí, estoy bien chicos… estoy bien –_Contestó manteniéndose cabizbajo, ya no temblaba y parecía estable, eso resultó todavía más alarmante._

–Entonces ¿Por qué reaccionaste de esa manera? –_Fue lo que cuestionó Paco mientras se acercaba después de que se apartaran de él._

–Hay Paco… es que debo tomar una decisión, la he estado meditando, pero no logro concentrarme para tomarla. –_Le respondió sin alzar la vista._

–¿Ah sí? ¿De qué decisión se trata? –_Le insistió debido a la manera poco común en la que le respondió, los demás se colocaron un poco distantes._

–Sencillo… aún no decido a quién aniquilaré primero...

CONTINUARA...


	20. Capítulo 50: La Dos Partes de Leo

_Capítulo 50.- las dos partes de Leo_

_–Sencillo… aún no decido a quién aniquilaré primero..._

_*** musica de fondo checar el perfil por favor ***_

–_Le respondió alzando la vista mientras sonreía con una expresión sombría, todos quedaron petrificados ante aquella expresión en su rostro pero más por la respuesta, en ese instante un torbellino de oscuridad rodeó a Leo, éste se desvaneció para develar a un Leo mayor transformado ya no en un pavo real arlequín, sino en un pavo real ala negra._

–HAAA! –_Todos cubrieron sus oídos ante ese graznido insoportable._

–¡Los voy a matar o todos! –_Dijo al momento de lanzar una horrible carcajada._

– ¡Leo que te sucedió! –_Le preguntó Pilar atemorizada dando pasos hacia atrás mientras Paco se ponía al frente para defenderla._

–Ustedes solo son un estorbo para cumplir mi misión –_Le susurró al oído, sin previo aviso se había colocado detrás suyo, con la misma velocidad clavó sus afiladas garras en las espaldas de ambos con tal fuerza que los había atravesado, luchaban por su vida que a cada respiro se agotaba debido que aquel golpe les perforó los pulmones_

– Éste… es… nuestro… final… –_Alcanzó a mencionar con gran esfuerzo Pilar consciente de lo que sucedía_

– No… te… des… por… vencida… Pilar… –_Intentaba animarla Paco a pesar de que se encontraba en la misma situación, finalmente Leo sacó sus garras para dejarlos morir en el olvido, ambos cayeron boca abajo_– Nos vemos… en aquel… lugar…– _Mencionó Paco, con referencia al más allá_

– ¿Es… una pro…mesa…?– _Le preguntó Pilar tratando de alcanzarlo y enlazar su meñique con el de él_

–. Sí… es una… prome…sa.

–Qué patético… –_Mencionó ala negr__a_

– ¡No, no! ¡Qué he hecho! ¡No Pilar, Paco! ¡No mueran, no por favor, resistan… buscaré la manera de… de…!

–No puedes hacer nada –_Contrarió la voz de Leo en su cabeza_– Lo hecho, hecho está, tú los mataste

–No… no… he…

– ¡Claro que sí! eres débil, incluso Itzamná te lo dijo, eras susceptible al lado oscuro, es tu culpa que te haya podido poseer con facilidad, ¿por qué crees que no puedes deshacerte de mí? Todo esto es un deseo oculto, éstas garras por las que corre su sangre son tuyas... ¿Que sientes al haberlo hecho?

–¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! –Ahora acabemos con los otros dos, espera… ¿dónde están?¿¡Dónde están!? – _Graznó con una voz distorsionada, Serio había escapado llevándose a Azul consigo, solo había hecho lo que su instinto de huida le indicó, solo corrió y corrió, no sabía si lo que se encontraría más adelante sería peor que lo que había alcanzado a ver, solo quería escapar de aquel Leo que se había convertido en un monstruo._

–Azul no te preocupes, yo te llevaré a un lugar seguro, no permitiré que te haga daño aún si tengo que morir–. _Mencionaba mientras corría agitado._

–No te puedes ocultar, te voy a atrapar Serio– _Escuchó, pero por el eco no sabía si se encontraba lejos o cerca, eso no importaba pues lo único que podía hacer era correr, sin saber cómo se transformó en un tigrillo y ganó un poco más de velocida__d_– Aún transformado… ¡no puedes escapar! –_Por instinto volteó hacía atrás y ahí se encontraba, lo miraba fijamente y le asestó un golpe en la nuca que lo hizo barrerse varios metros, pero aun así no había soltado a Azul_– Buen intento, pero ya no podrás cuidar de ella–_Mencionó mientras tomaba a Azul, Serio solo miraba con horror como éste le hizo un corte en el cuello y la lanzó por un agujero que parecía infinito._

–¡NO!– _Rugió, corrió hasta dónde la había lanzado pero no pudo hacer nada_

– Aunque evitaras que cayera ella iba a morir desangrada –_No pudo más, vio morir a sus amigos y ahora a quién más amaba, la ira lo invadía, aún no podía creer lo que había pasado, solo hace unos momentos todo era tranquilidad nunca imaginó que todo se convertiría en una pesadilla, una terrible pesadilla… se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a darle de zarpazos pero al ser su forma adulta fácilmente se lo quitó de encima no sin antes lanzarle unas plumas filosas que lo clavaron en la pared_– ¡Detente! ¡No lo hagas!– _Luchaba Leo por recuperar su cuerpo._

–No sigas intentando, es inútil además deberías de agradecerme– _se jactó el ser_.

¡Yo no tengo nada que agradecerte! –_Repudió_–.

–Claro que sí, Cinza estaba enamorada de él, ella sabía bien que su amor nunca podría ser porque él ama a Azul, así que tú solo eres un premio de consolación–. ¿De quién crees que se estaba despidiendo cuando le ofreciste tu amor en la pirámide?... ¡Exacto! ¡De Serio!

–NO… eso no te lo creo…–Le dice Leo algo molesto.

–Sí no me crees… mira esto… –Le dice ese ser al tiempo que con un movimiento, pareciera levantar un velo y detrás de él, las imágenes de un momento en el pasado, en el que Serio y Cinza tienen una conversación un tanto personal…

_–Pues si tú dices que Azul me quiere, ella nunca me lo ha demostrado… _–_Le dice Serio._

_– ¿Y cuándo te curó las manos? _–_Le replica ella._

_–Lo hizo por la amistad que tenemos _–_Insiste Serio._

_–Lo hizo porque te quiere…_

_–Ella haría lo mismo por cualquiera…la verdad, a veces estoy confundido… ya no sé qué hacer con este sentimiento…_

_– ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué habrías de estar confundido?... tu corazón lo sabe, tu y ella durmieron juntos esa noche en el bosque… eso demuestra que te quiere… Tu Amas a Azul… ¿por qué no se lo dices?_

_–No puedo hacerlo…_

_–Yo sé que si… lo que pasa es que tienes miedo de que ella te diga que no…_

_–Tal vez…_

_–Serio… tu eres un chico muy valiente, y audaz… solo inténtalo…_

_– ¿Y si me dice que no?_

_–Yo siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte en lo que sea necesario… _

–_Tienes razón, tengo miedo de que me diga que no… ¿Qué haría sin ti, Cinza…?._

– ¿_Y qué estás esperando?… _–_Serio se marcha, ella le sonríe; de repente se escucha una voz pronunciando "Cinza", era el maestre detrás de ella_–.

–_Padre… yo… lo siento… _–_Dice ella apenada como cuando un niño es sorprendido haciendo algo que no debe…_

_–Debes tener cuidado, Cinza… con el corazón no se juega…_

–_ ¿Eh?... padre… ¿pero por qué...? Yo... bueno…–suspiro– lo sé padre… lo sé… _–_Ella se va, de las sombras emerge el maestre Bernia–._

–_Las cosas suceden sin que uno las pueda evitar… y si lo intentas, no importa lo que uno haga, si ya está escrito en su destino, sucederán…_

–_Temes por ella, ¿verdad Grito?_

–_Así es, cabeza, el destino de él ya está escrito, sin embargo el de ella, puede cambiar, pero espero que su corazón resista, porque de eso depende el futuro de los Combo Niños…_

_–"Ay cinza, no sabes cuánto lamento lo que te está pasando con Serio, solo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, creo en ti y espero que sepas lo que harás después, cuando las cosas tengan que suceder…"_

_…_

–_ ¿El maestre lo sabía?... ¡NO… me rehúso a aceptar eso!… ¡eso nunca pasó!… _–_Dice Leo tratando de comprender esa conversación._

–_Es la verdad, ella se enamoró de Serio pero se apartó porque sabía que mientras estuviera Azul ella nunca tendría oportunidad alguna... _–_le dice el ser tratando de confundirlo más de lo que ya estaba… ahora mostraba dentro de su cabeza, los momentos en que Serio fue atento con Cinza: cuando la ayudaba a caminar por la escuela para conocer el edificio, la primera vez que Serio y ella se conocieron quedando ella sobre él… en fin, momentos en que pareciera que Cinza y Serio se entendían perfectamente…hasta el momento en que Cinza y Serio se quedaron viendo en la Pirámide en la que ella se despedía…_

–_Este momento… nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera el mismo serio a quien tienes delante de ti sorprendido y estupefacto por lo que acabas de hacer en contra de su gran amor y en contra de él mismo… es la despedida de que hizo Cinza en silencio… donde solo su espíritu se liberaba de la atracción de él hacia ella…. Esto Leo, es lo que el subconsciente de Cinza le dijo al espíritu de Serio antes de darte su respuesta…_

–"Serio, gracias por todo, tus atenciones llegaron a confundirme pero al final se que le perteneces a Azul y eso nadie nunca lo podrá cambiar, lo cual me hace feliz, porque lo que haré ahora, es lo que debe de ser... Adiós y gracias"

–_ ¿Ves? Tu sólo fuiste su segunda opción… _–_Le decía una y otra vez a un Leo cada vez más confundido…. Y sobre todo… más convencido…._

–_¡No, No... No… Nooo… eso no puede ser cierto!_

–_Aunque te duela es la verdad…. CINZA Y SERIO SE QUERÍAN…_

–_¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! _–_Grita Leo encolerizado y con una mirada llena de odio… arremetió contra el tigrillo que estando acorralado y "atado" por las plumas filosas de Leo no pudo defenderse… Leo arremetió contra el golpeándolo una y otra vez sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando… no se detuvo hasta que dejó sacar todo su enojo… al salir de aquel trance y darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, no pudo más que hacerse para atrás y mirar al tigrillo todo ensangrentado… _

–_ ¿Por qué… porque Serio…porque te enamoraste de Cinza?... ¿porque ella te amo a ti?... _–_Reclamaba Leo ya totalmente convencido por las visiones que ese ser le enseño…. Serio, semi- inconsciente, parece darse cuenta de lo que está sucediendo… de alguna manera se percata que Leo siente que lo había traicionado con Cinza… el intenta hablar… pero la sangre que brota a borbotones lo estaba ahogando, …._

–A_-ami…go…. Cinza …te..a…ma… _–_Dice con una voz casi ahogada en sangre…_

–_No… ella te ama a ti…_

–_No…te…con..fun…das, los dos…se…perte-necen en su…alma…. Ella te…lo juró… _

–_Ella dijo que te quería… lo dijo_

–_Ella nunca dijo …eso…. Eso te lo aseguro…., ella te ama…. Recuerda su promesa… además, nadie puede saber lo que ella pensaba, excepto ella misma…. – dice antes de dar su último suspiro…_

_- "nadie puede saber lo que ella pensaba, excepto ella misma"- resonó en su mente… - es cierto, nadie puede saber lo que ella pensaba, nadie tiene derecho de dar a conocer lo que en sus pensamientos está…._

_- ¿olvidas que ya estuve dentro de su alma?, yo sé lo que ella sabe…_

_- tú no tienes derecho a revelar sus secreto, no puedo creer lo que tú me estás diciendo…_

_- ¿y qué?, lo que quería que hicieras ya está hecho: tú mismo terminaste con tus propios amigos…_

_- ¡eso no!- ¡ESO NUNCA!...¡Yo no hice eso!...- Grita Leo con Furia…_

_De repente, parece que Leo se congela en el aire y esa luz aparece nuevamente envolviendo todo alrededor…_

_CONTINUARÁ..._


End file.
